Spider-Network
by RebukeX7
Summary: Social media has had many uses. Finding old friends, keeping up with the news, finding love, and even...saving the world? It started with a "stupid" idea Peter had during a date night with MJ but little did he know it would change the multiverse forever. A series of loosely connected one-shots that tell how an app saved existence. Canon relationships, rating may vary.
1. The Spider-Network

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Spider-Man if I did, Spider-Man 3 would have never happened.**

 **What follows is the first of many connected one-shots that will be updated whenever I get a chance. This is mainly a way for me to keep practicing my writing but I decided to share it with you all as well!**

 **Also, I put Fun Facts in the story labeled (FF #) for the obscure references non-comic readers wouldn't understand. After the chapter I explain each one to get everyone on the same page. Old readers of my works know I do this a lot with my Marvel fics, but this time I'm testing a way that is hopefully easier on the eyes and less cluttered.**

 **BETAED BY: Will O' Wisp**

 **The following takes place before the events of the Spider-Geddon event in the comics.**

 **Notification 1: The Spider-Network**

 **-Avenger's Tower-**

The alarms blared loudly throughout the tower as the gathered avengers all prepared for combat. Hawkeye cursed as the heroes saw the large number of alien ships that quickly approached the planet on a nearby monitor.

"Carol, how bad is it?" Hawkeye asked, which made Captain Marvel grimace.

"Real bad. We're looking at a full-blown invasion from the Skrulls. We'll need everyone. Call the X-Men, FF, and hell, even the Inhumans if they'll answer." Captain Marvel ordered before she looked at her team. "Avengers, Assemble–"

Nearly as soon the words left her mouth, the alarms stopped and the ships could be seen retreating on the monitors.

"What's…going on?" Black Widow asked with a frown as Thor looked out of the window to see explosions in the night sky, no doubt the result of a few enemy ships exploding.

"It appears someone has beaten us to the fight!" Thor said, a bit impressed.

"Don't tell me…" Black Widow trailed off as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "…is it them again?"

"Them?" Tony asked, a bit out of the loop after only just having recovered from the coma he fell into after the second Civil War **(FF1).**

"Well, seeing how Jessica isn't here I believe so." Steve added as he placed his Shield on a couch.

"Really? Damn, I was actually a bit excited this time too." Hawkeye said with a sigh as he put his bow back now.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Tony asked helplessly.

"Well…truth be told we don't know everything." Captain Marvel admitted. "All we know is that one day, a villain attacked New York-"

"–shocker." Tony said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow.

"…and the next thing we know he was stopped by Spider-Man." Captain Marvel continued as she glowered a bit at Tony who narrowed his eyes right back at her. It seemed as if the two hadn't gotten over the events of the last war.

"Okay?" Tony said skeptically. "Again, not anything new."

"Yes, well here's the thing." Steve continued. "It wasn't either of the Spider-Men we knew…"

 **-Flashback: Six Months Prior-**

It started with an idea.

An idea that one Peter Benjamin Parker would see as second only to getting back together with his current girlfriend, MJ.

That would always be his best decision, especially since it was because of her that he even thought of his new insane idea.

It had all started one night when he visited MJ after a particularly brutal day of heroism. They were supposed to go out for dinner, but MJ could see that it seemed to hurt Peter to even blink so she ordered a pizza instead. Normally, Peter would have rested a bit but when his roommate, Boomerang, dragged him to a supervillain bar to use his hero knowledge to win them free drinks for a month, he had no choice but to show up to MJ's on the brink of passing out. **(FF 2)**

Seriously, he had no idea what was wrong with his life at that point. He went from a multi-millionaire, head of a powerful company to damn near homeless and working for the Bugle again.

Not to mention he had a supervillain as a roommate who thought he was just a hero nerd who exploited his "fanboy" knowledge to cheat other villains at trivia.

At least he was a scientist this time and not taking selfies for a living. **(FF3)**

Small blessings.

Anyway, it was when he rested his head on MJ's lap as they watched old movies on her couch that he had what would eventually come to be known as "the idea".

"I won't lie, Tiger. I'm a bit miffed." MJ said suddenly, which instantly put Peter on alert.

"What? What did I do now? I can change! Baby please don't leave me." Peter pleaded, desperate to not lose literally the only good thing in his life at the moment outside of Aunt May.

"Relax, Peter it's not about you." MJ reassured him as she looked down at his worried eyes with a small smile. "I told you, Carlie showed me a place to get help. A place where I could talk to other people like me so I could cope with your…extracurricular activities." **(FF4)**

"Oh, then what's wrong?"

"I just don't get why it's always you." MJ said with a small pout that made Peter chuckle as he grasped the side of her face.

"MJ, it's 'cause I'm Spider-Man."

"That's not what I mean." MJ said with an eye-roll. "It's just you're a hero, I get it and I'm coping with it. But you're not the only one! The Avengers, the FF, hell, I think even the X-Men might still have a headquarters in the city somewhere! Why is it always you? Shouldn't they help too?"

"Well it's not _just_ me. Miles helps." Peter said which seemed to make MJ even angrier. "Oh, and Dare Devil."

"The blind guy." MJ deadpanned, which made Peter gasp.

"MJ!"

"Sorry, sorry, you're right at least I don't have to worry about you in Hell's Kitchen, that's a full-time job itself." MJ admitted. "But don't get me started on poor Miles. He does his best to balance the Avengers and school and still goes out of his way to try to take the burden off of you." MJ said as she shook her head. "It was too much for you when you were his age and it's too much for him. He's fortunate because unlike you he has someone he can go to but with all the other heroes sitting on their asses you can't even mentor him like you want."

"Hey, they save the world."

"And you don't?" MJ asked skeptically and Peter pursed his lips as he had no response. "Tony, I can kind of understand, I worked for him and saw how busy his business makes him. Seeing how his company is the only reason he can even be a hero, it makes sense. Captain Marvel as well, she's always protecting us from one invasion or another and leading who knows how many teams at this point. But what about the others? Are you really going to tell me someone like…like _Hawkeye_ has that much going on?"

"He helps!"

"Tiger, he's like the fourth member of Destiny's child."

"There was a fourth member!?"

"Exactly." MJ said bluntly. "I just want you to have help, Pete. Help that doesn't come from a kid that should be in school with his friends and not doomed to end up the hell you're in now." MJ explained passionately. "After everything you've done? You should be able to get back up like that." MJ said as she snapped her fingers. "Like when I have a long day at work and request an Uber."

"Or a Spider-Uber when I'm nearby." Peter said knowingly, which made MJ smile brightly. "Oh man, could you imagine…that…that…" Peter trailed off as the smile dropped from his face. A stunned expression appeared that began to make MJ worry before he suddenly sat up. "Oh my God. That's it!"

"What? Uber?" MJ asked skeptically.

"Yes-well-not no that exactly, but you're on the right path." Peter said with a smile. "What if there was an Uber…for Spiders! The ability to request back up in an instant!"

"Well that would be useful but jokes about your clones and the startling number of Spider-Women aside, there aren't _that_ many of you." MJ pointed out but for some reason Peter's smile just got wider. "...right?"

"MJ, I think I fell in love with you all over again." Peter said as he stood up. "I hate to leave you like this, but if this works out I will actually be able to make up for all the failed date nights. I'll need, Anna–if she's not too pissed at me for costing her a job, Miles, and a potential enemy but if they all come through this could be the start of something spectacular-no-amazing!" MJ just blinked when Peter kissed her before rushing out of her window to go do God knows what.

"Just another day." MJ mused as she continued to watch the movie.

 **-The Next Day: Hidden Location-**

"Of all the unmitigated gall, I should blast you for just showing up before me." Octavius muttered as he found himself standing across from Peter in his lair. "How did you even know where to find me?"

"Really? After as close as we were you think I don't know how work by now?" Peter asked skeptically. "We were practically roommates. Besides you wouldn't kill me…again."

"And you know this for certain?" Octavius asked as he raised an eye-brow and in response Peter just pointed at his head.

"My sense isn't tingling, is yours?" Peter asked curiously. "If so, you might have some major medical issues you need to have sorted out. Look, I just need a favor?"

"Ha! And why would I ever help you?" Octavius asked incredulously. "You destroyed my company!"

"You destroyed my life."

"Yes, well, I also saved your precious Aunt May." Octavius sneered which made Peter scoff.

"Sure, lets pretend that wasn't as much for you as it was me and that it doesn't only make up for like half of the crap you've pulled." Peter said with an eye-roll. "Look, I was skeptical at first but even I can-reluctantly-admit that you're one of the good guys now. A bit too gray for my tastes but I'm just happy you're staying out of my way for the most part. I know you know how hard it is to be Spider-Man. I was with MJ last night–"

"She took you back!?"

"Err…yes?"

"Hmph, might be the first sign of genuine intelligence I have ever seen from you." Octavius scoffed. "But now I fear for hers. Anyone that chooses you is a fool."

"Damn and here we were almost going ten seconds without an insult, we could have broken the record Otto!" Peter quipped. "Look I had an idea that will make both of our lives much easier after talking with MJ but I need your help for it to work."

"Finally admitting my superior intelligence, are we?" Octavius mused.

"Hardly." Peter scoffed. "I will, however, admit that you are much _luckier_ than me at least in a Spider-Man costume. I have a device I'm making, I could do it myself but having you check my work should prevent any chance of the good old Parker luck from ruining it."

"And what if I change this 'device' to help me instead? I doubt you have _that_ much faith in me."

"I don't but like I said, I know how you think and this will help _both_ of us, so I know you are at least a bit interested." Peter explained and Octavius remained silent. "Not to mention, Anna already agreed to help me after seven hours of begging and apologies. You've never been a real Casanova, Otto, so I'll explain it to you. Help me, work along side her and _not_ screw us all over and I daresay you might actually get a chance with her again. Well?"

"Tch, as if I could be persuaded by such bribery." Octavius said but Peter just raised an eye-brow and crossed his arms. "Damn it all. Fine! I suppose the die is cast then, just tell me what you are planning so you can leave me be!"

"Pleasure doing business with you." Peter said with a smirk. "Now, here's the idea…"

 **-That Night: Empire State Building-**

"Hey man! What did you need help with?" Miles asked once he landed on the roof in front of Peter.

"Hey Miles!" Peter said as he gave his unofficial protégé a high five. "I need a favor."

"Sure, anything." Miles said before he frowned when he thought he heard Peter sniffle. "Er…you okay?"

"Sorry, sorry, its just…that the warmest welcome I received all day. You're a good kid Miles." Peter said as he sniffled some more while Miles scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"…Thanks?"

"Look I'll cut to the chase. I need you to use that fancy do-dad you got to speak to your girlfriend and use it to take me to the rest of the gang. I'd use mine but it's being studied at the moment." Peter said as Miles began coughing.

"W-what? G-Girlfriend? Who? Me? I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Miles. You think I'm not listening when you tell me your adventures? MJ and I have a bet going about when you'll go for it."

"Dude."

"What? Nothing to be ashamed about, in some weird convoluted way she used to be my girlfriend too–"

" _Dude!"_

"What? Hey, between the two of us, certain realizations make me see that you _definitely_ got the better one. **(FF5).** " Peter admitted with a shrug.

"Dude, look, I will take you there _right now_ if you just stop talking." Miles begged, which just made Peter grin.

"Thanks Miles, I knew I could count on you!" Peter said as he placed a hand on Miles' shoulder. With a sigh, Miles fiddled with a device on his wrist before the two of the vanished in a flash of multi-colored light.

 **-Web of Life: One Hour Later-**

"Bloody hell!" Spider-UK gasped after Peter explained his plan while a stunned Miles stood off to the side. "That's brilliant!"

"Finally! That's the reaction I was looking for! I've been getting skeptical looks all day!" Peter said as he finally found a kindred spirit in his British counterpart. "If anyone would understand, it's another me!"

"I daresay this will be a multiversal act that is unprecedented!"

"Eh, not really. The Reeds did it first and it draws inspiration from your old corps. Hell, even Wade did it before me." Peter admitted. "I just plan to do it better." **(FF6).**

"Just tell me what you need."

"Honestly not much, we just need to inform Karn that we need to connect the main server to the Web of Life. It's what's going to power this entire thing." Peter explained. "Between him, me, you, and Octavius, we can manage this entire thing until some of the younger Spiders are able to take over."

"I see, well I'm on board and I'm sure Karn will be as well." Spider-UK mused.

"Just one problem." Miles finally spoke up. "I want this to work, I really do, but we need to recruit _a lot_ of Spiders. Pete, I know like half of them, if not more, are you but they still have their own life experiences. Can you really sway all of them?"

"Me? Absolutely not!" Peter said and even laughed. "If I present the idea, even to myself, I doubt I can sway that many people. You _saw_ how bad my PR attempts were before my business went under."

Yup.

He had a point.

Miles loved Peter like a big brother but as a CEO the man was simply a _mess._

"Don't be such a pessimist, Miles!" Spider-UK admonished. "I thought you of all people would like a way to consistently communicate with your girlfriend."

"Right?" Peter agreed with a nod as he shook his head at Miles.

"Dude! Aw come on man, not you too!" Miles complained before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, like I said I really want this to work."

"Oh, we _know._ "

" _Not_ because of–" Miles's mouth shut with an audible click when, from a blue portal, Gwen appeared. She paused mid-step as the portal closed behind her when she saw the gathered Spider-Men.

"Hey Miles." Gwen said as she pulled off her mask and smiled at him.

"H-hey…" Miles stuttered out as he tried to ignore the smirks of the other Spider-Men as their knowing gazes burned the side of his head.

"It was a slow day, I was on my way to see if you needed any help but…what's going on here?" Gwen asked curiously. "Did the inheritors escape again?" Gwen asked with a frown as the others shuddered at the very thought. **(FF7).**

"Oh God I hope not." Peter muttered, he had a plan now in case Morlun attacked him a third time but he prayed that for once something went his way and that the inheritors _stayed_ in their prison. "Anyway, I was just running an idea by Spider-UK. Tell me what you think." Peter said before he quickly filled Gwen on what he wanted to do. Eventually, Gwen decided to give her thoughts on the matters.

"That's stupid." Gwen said bluntly, looking at them with deadpanned expressions as their shoulders slumped. Eventually, she sighed and rubbed her temples. "So stupid, dear God it's so stupid it might actually _work."_ Gwen continued which made them perk up.

"HA! I knew it!" Peter said proudly.

"Just, you know, you're cool and all Peter but you can _not_ be the one to present this idea." Gwen said and there was no bitterness in her tone, just pure honesty.

"Oh, I know! The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Well it did, briefly, before I realized how stupid that would be." Peter admitted. "To sell this we need a real power team. People with experience. Charisma. The knowledge of how to make Spiders _listen."_

"Sounds like you've got people in mind." Gwen said as she crossed her arms.

"A person." Peter revealed with a shrug. "I was actually going to ask if the rest of you had any ideas."

"Oh, I know just the _perfect_ people for this job!" Spider-UK said and both Miles and Gwen didn't know why a chill went down their spines. "Alright everyone. Let's get to work!"

 **-Web of Life: 3 weeks Later-**

"You two ready for this?"

"Of course. This is can't be worse than being on TMZ right, _mi amor?"_

"Right."

Soon the sounds of heels clicking could be heard as MJ found herself walking onto a well-made stage that MJ had to wonder if had been built with the rest of the headquarters beforehand or not. MJ smiled and looked on in wonder at _hundreds_ of familiar masks that stared back at her.

"Wow." MJ said after she tapped her mic to test if it was working. "When I heard there were more of you, I didn't know it would be this many." MJ said and her heart warmed a bit when she spotted one of the Spiders that looked like _her_ that held her Spider-Man's hand as what she assumed to be their daughter sat between them **(FF8).**

"We tried to warn you." A much older Miles said as he walked on to the stage with an older looking Gwen. **(FF9)**

In the crowd, both Miles and Gwen stilled next to each other as they gaped at the sight.

"I know you all are curious as to why we're here today and before you ask no it's not the…Inheritors are what you called them, right?" MJ asked curiously as she saw the gathered spiders collectively sag in relief. The older Miles nodded which made her smile. "Good, yeah, for once the multiverse isn't in danger so you can relax. We called you here to present an idea and a chance to be part of something spectacular. Something amazing. But first, introductions. My name is Mary Jane Watson and I am from Earth-616."

"Ooh~ She's canon." A Spider-Man that looked like a mix between Peter and Deadpool whispered excitedly though Peter had to wonder if that was really another Spider-Man or if Wade had snuck in and cosplayed as him.

"I'm Miles Morales, Earth-8."

"Gwendolyn Stacy, I forgot which Earth specifically I was from originally, but I've inhabited Earth-8 for the past 20 or so years." Gwendolyn said as she smiled at Miles-8. "I'm still not sure what's crazier, seeing this many Spiders or the fact that I finally met a MJ I'm older than." Gwendolyn teased which got a laugh out of both MJ and the assembled heroes.

"Now that we're introduced, let's get started, shall we? Like I said, we're here to introduce an idea and an opportunity." MJ said before a hologram of the word "Swyng" appeared behind her which made her sigh. "I tried to get my Pete to change the name, really, I did but that was a losing battle." MJ said as a few of the women in the crowd nodded their heads sympathetically while the Spider-Men all got a laugh.

"I'll be blunt. It's basically Uber for us." Miles-8 admitted.

"Now, honey, I'm sure it's a bit more complicated than that." Gwendolyn said only for MJ to chuckle.

"Actually, not by much." MJ admitted. "If you all are anything like the Spiders that I know then you're probably doing more than your fair share of keeping the world safe while struggling to maintain your family life and careers. What you need is help and this is what that's for, to provide much needed help to you heroes. How it works is simple, should you choose to be part of this you will be given a small device that will allow you to be teleported to any of the other Spiders in this room.

"It's similar to the ones worn by the Spiders that brought you all here." Mile-8 said as he raised his wrist. "The difference is that unlike them, yours will not be able to be used freely on its own. For yours to work both you and the Spider you are warping to have to agree to the transport. This is to avoid abuse or misuse. Not that any of you would do that, but we all know by now that mind control and other equally messed of methods can be used to compromise things."

The older Spiders nodded their heads at this while the younger ones were a bit upset that they couldn't go on multi-dimensional joyrides.

In the shadows, Peter nudged Octavius who just rolled his eyes.

"With great power comes great responsibility. Those who don't have this limit are basically the 'admins' of this program. They helped found it and will make sure the system is being used ethically." MJ explained. "They'll basically be Spider-cops."

"Whooooo!" A random Spider-Man that was dressed like a cop cheered.

"Exactly." MJ said with a giggle. "Now admittedly if that was all it did it would be boring and honestly add even more work to your schedule but there is more. This app is also a social one that will allow you to communicate, in real-time, across the various Earths. This way you can get to know those who help you the most a bit more and make new allies. You can also use it to post the mission you need help with."

"This is when we get to the fun part." Miles-8 said with a grin. "Missions are separated into 4 levels; city, country, planet, and universal. Street level has been exempted because, come on, you're Spiders. If you can't handle a mugging take off that mask now. For each level, you can earn "Rescue points". 25 for city missions, 50 for country, 75 for planet, and 100 for universal."

"And you might be wondering what you can do with these points. Well, what does a Spider need more than anything else?" MJ asked rhetorically before she smirked as the image behind her turned into one of her and Peter relaxing at a beach. "A day off which you can purchase with 100 points! You will be able to do whatever you want while someone else who may be having a slow day takes over and earns an additional 10 points per mission."

"Work hard, play hard. A lot of points mean that you can finally have those vacations you wanted with your loved ones." Miles-8 explained. "Your worlds will also be monitored. If you're taking over someone else's Earth and yours is in danger, one of the Admins will take over. By design, no more than three admins can take their days off at the same time so someone will always be ready."

"Also, you don't have to help another Spider to earn points. If you're content with your lifestyle now but just want to earn some days off then you can. Just upload photo evidence of a mission you complete along with its level to earn your points at 80% of the rate." MJ said before shrugging. "Sorry, but there has to be _some_ incentive to help other Spiders not like you bunch of bleeding hearts really need one."

"That said, this is a social app so when you do upload your mission and evidence the rest of you can rate it and depending on the feedback from everyone here you can earn bonus points on that mission." Miles-8 said before he grinned. "So, get creative, you're Spiders! If you find a funny way to solve the issue, share it! You're also here to make new allies, favorite your favorite Spiders and they will get your requests first."

"And now for why I am here, to talk about the family aspect of this app. This idea hits me on a personal level. Like I said before meeting Miles I had come from my own Earth. Choosing him over my old home was not an easy decision but it was one that was worth it." Gwendolyn said passionately. "With him I found a future and two beautiful children Max and Charlotte."

At that moment the two mentioned stood up next to an even more stunned Miles and Gwen in the audience and cheered loudly.

"I have no regrets but I do wonder about my home from time to time. If any of you ever end up doing what I did, becoming attached to another one of your fellow Spiders know that steps will be taken to make sure your home is taken care of." Gwendolyn said firmly and for a moment her eyes met her younger counterpart's briefly before she continued. "Your allies at home will be informed to pick up the slack should you choose to leave permanently. If you unfortunately are your world's only hero left, we will personally find and train another hero to take over or if a Spider has lost their own world, they can be transferred to yours."

"We all have a limit." Miles-8 said with a shrug. "Even if we laugh every time its brought up, we know how it is."

"We also know that a few of you are parents and for obvious reason, I sympathize." Gwendolyn continued. "There are still times where Miles and I keep our kids away from the more horrifying missions. They just aren't ready and need to keep their innocence a bit longer. So, if you have children under eighteen you can bring them here and Admin Spider-UK will watch over and train them until you return. The younger members can also spend their weekends here training or just take it off for free. You kids need time to just be kids, it'll go a long way trust me."

"Hell, if you _are_ under eighteen but are the only Spider on your earth and feel you're in over your head come here anyway and you will be mentored while someone more experienced deals with the threat. As Gwendolyn said, this service is free. I, like many of you, started young." Miles-8 explained. "I know how scary it is, how overwhelming it can be. You might be a Spider-Man or Woman but you are still boys and girls." Miles-8 said as he looked at his younger self in the crowd who averted his eyes. Next to him, Gwen grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"If you're interested, we will go over the rules shortly, mainly just stuff that pretty common sense but there is one we needed to address now." MJ said as Gwendolyn nodded her head.

"Killing." Gwendolyn said as she watched as a bit of the edgier looking Spiders tensed. Taking a deep-breath she just sighed. "Just…keep it in _your_ universe." Gwendolyn said, surprising many of them as even Assassin Spider-Man and a few that kept the black suit relaxed a bit and looked at her with what was probably relief or respect.

Maybe both.

"In the survey you have to fill out to register, you will tell us your stance." Gwendolyn explained. "This way when a mission is posted everyone will be aware of what they are getting themselves in to. If you kill in someone's universe who is against it. Your case will be brought before the for main moderators: Spider-Man-616, Superior Spider-Man, Spider-UK, and Karn. Half are against killing while the others are not so you will not have to fear bias. They will judge based on the evidence and whether or not it was avoidable or necessary."

"This is all to keep _all_ the Spiders out there healthy and safe." MJ continued. "If they find you innocent then the matter will be forgotten. However, if you are found guilty your teleporter will be destroyed and you will be cut from the program. We're trying to get as many Earths into this as possible. Even now we don't have close to everybody but it's a good start."

"We aren't turning any Earth away unless they simply pose too much of a threat. Like Earth-2149 for example. That place was filled with zombies. Until we can create a cure and have it administered, it will stay in the dark." Miles said firmly and he smiled as a few of the Spiders offered to help assist in creating one. "See, that? That's why we're doing this. We can all help each other in ways that are normally impossible.

"We're trying to do the impossible so that you can do the impossible." MJ said before she smiled brightly. "Now, any questions?"

Immediately, they were bombarded with applause and cheers as Peter raised a fist to Octavius. With an eye-roll, Octavius bumped his fist and smirked despite himself. He had played a roll in giving these good people who deserved it a break after risking everything thanklessly. Compared to his old self he truly felt…

…superior.

 **-Earth-616: MJ's apartment-**

MJ giggled as Peter picked her up and swung her around.

"You. Are. Amazing. 100%, everyone is on board!" Peter said happily. "The program had just gone live and the teleporters have been distributed and people are already making use out of it. As soon as I earn enough, you and I are gonna go travel." Peter revealed making MJ gasp.

"Really!?"

"Really. Anywhere you want to go, I'll be there." Peter swore as MJ's eyes shone with unshed tears. Instead of responding with words, MJ kissed Peter deeply and when they broke apart, he chuckled. "I hit the jackpot."

 **-Meanwhile: With Miles-**

"So…"

"So…"

Miles and Gwen shifted awkwardly as they stood on the awkwardly on the Empire State building.

"So are…we going to talk about two versions of ourselves apparently got hitched or…" Gwen trailed off as Miles cleared his throat.

"C-Crazy right? Must be a bigger multiverse than we thought, anything can happen apparently." Miles said nervously. "Probably shouldn't dwell on it too much right?" Miles said while internally berating himself. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

"R-right…" Gwen said as she averted her eyes a bit. "Look uh, I should probably go check on my New York…"

"Y-yeah…you do that, my patrol just ended I'm going to try and get some sleep." Miles said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm actually looking forward to earning myself a day off or two now."

"Same. Maybe I can actually make it to a band rehearsal this time and my MJ won't kill me." Gwen laughed as she stepped back and pulled her mask down before she pulled up her hood. "See you around Miles."

"Y-yeah…you…" Miles trailed off as she had already teleported away. "…too. Aw man! Dude! What was that?" Miles asked himself incredulously. "You had an in!"

" _The DMs…"_ a voice whispered that startled Miles as his Spider-sense had failed to go off. _"Slide into the DMs…"_

"Uh…am I going crazy?" Miles asked only for the voice to laugh before Miles-8 dropped his invisibility in front of Miles who jumped back in alarm. Now up close with his counter-part he couldn't help but look at the older man in awe as it showed that at least one version of himself had accomplished all of his goals and became a hero that would make Peter proud.

"Ah, man! My curiosity got the best of me and it's a good thing too because that was painful. Takes me back." Miles-8 said good-naturedly. _"_ You gotta do better than that. You can reach her any time now, right? Ask her out next weekend, make a day out of it. You're kids, you heard the presentation, you can get weekends off and something tells me Peter won't mind if you don't spend it training."

"Hey man I don't know…" Miles trailed off when his counterpart just raised an eye-brow at him which made his shoulders slump. He could lie to others, even if they didn't believe him, but he couldn't lie to himself. "…if that would even work. I know it probably did for your Gwen but they are different. I mean she's Gwen, not _Gwendolyn."_

At this, Miles-8 just laughed as he shook his head.

"You do know that at one point _Gwendolyn_ was a _Gwen_ as well, right?"

"What changed?"

"Motherhood and a need to try to be even better for our children." Miles-8 said with a shrug. "But you know what? She's still the cool Rockstar I fell in love with. You're right, yours is different. We're different, but what's at our core? What makes _us, us?_ That is still in tact and it is who she is at her core that you fell for."

Miles just gaped at the older man, not believing he had the potential to eventually be that wise.

"Normally, I'd tell other kids not to rush into things. However, I'll tell you what I told _my_ kids." Miles-8 said with a kind smile. "Life is short, especially for us Spiders. If you find something good, really good? Don't let anything or anyone one stand in your way, especially yourself." Miles-8 said as he ruffled Miles hair as he brushed past him.

"Even if you say all that, how do I know it will work out!?"

"You don't." Miles-8 said simply as a portal opened up in front of him before he glanced back over his shoulder at Miles. "It's a leap of faith, Miles. That's all it is." Miles-8 said with a smile before he stepped through the portal. When it closed, Miles just stared at where his counterpart had been for a little while before he sat on the edge of the building and tapped the teleporter on his wrist which made a small holographic key board appear.

 _ **Amazing-Miles: Hey.**_

 _ **Rocking-Web: Hey? Lol, miss me already or something, Miles?**_

 _ **Amazing-Miles: Something like that…hey, what are you doing next weekend?**_

Miles' heart beat faster when he didn't get a response. Just as he realized he probably made a mistake she responded.

 _ **Rocking-Web: Sorry had to drop some thugs. Anyway, I was going to patrol since I had nothing to do even if we get weekends off. Why? Need help with something?**_

 _ **Amazing-Miles: No, I was going to take Saturday off myself. Perhaps you want to spend the day off…together?"**_

 _ **Rocking-Web: Doing what? Training…or…something else?**_

 _ **Amazing-Miles: Something else?**_

Miles groaned at his inability to just say what needed to be said wo he took a deep breath and glared at the thread.

 _ **Amazing-Miles: A date! I'm asking you on a date!**_

 _ **Rocking-Web: Oh.**_

 _ **Rocking-Web: OH!**_

 _ **Rocking-Web: Sure, I'll see you then.**_

"Yes!"

"Hmph, contain your enthusiasm. Really." Octavius' voice scoffed, which made Miles jump as he turned to find Octavius behind him with his arms crossed.

"Dude! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Octavius sneered before he released a long breath. "Look. Despite your misgivings toward me and my barely existent toleration of you. I can say you annoy me far less than your so-called mentor. So, let me give you some advice. Don't do anything that fool would do. If a crime breaks out, he or I will handle it." Octavius said as he began to walk away leaving a stunned Miles behind him.

Octavius then paused.

"You will be better than Peter and dare I say even superior to myself one day. This is coming from a place of logic and not sentiment. Your powers and respectable intelligence make that fact." Octavius said seriously. "It is only common sense for us to make sure you have a better life than we had for the sake of Earth-616."

And with that Octavius left a stunned Miles on the roof.

 **-One month later-**

"New York-616! Are you ready to rock!?" Rockstar Spider-Man shouted as he played his guitar as he descended upon Shocker and kicked him in his face. **(FF10)**

To the side many pedestrians watched the fight in awe as Peter and MJ found themselves dressed up and eating at a restaurant nearby.

"You okay Tiger? Something wrong?" MJ asked in concern. Peter was going to respond when his teleporter beeped.

 **Amazing-Miles and Rocker-Web changed their relationship status to: Together.**

 **Amazing-Miles: Hit the jackpot!**

Peter smiled to himself when he saw the picture Miles posted of them together as he began to reply.

 **Amazing-Spider-Man-OG: AWWWW! Told you so, bud!**

 **Superior-To-You: Logical choice.**

 **Spider-Lee: Excelsior!**

"You know what, MJ? No not at all." Peter said with a smile before he showed MJ the picture who gushed at it. "So, tell me, how's your day so far?" Peter asked and with a breathtaking smile as the Shocker was taken down behind them, MJ answered.

"Amazing."

 **End.**

 **FF1: In the end of the second Civil war in which Tony Stark and Captain Marvel were at odds, Tony fell into a coma after he sustained heavy injuries.**

 **FF2: After the fall of Parker Industries and the loss off his money, Peter became roommates with Boomerang. Eventually, Boomerang took Peter to a supervillain bar where Peter won a trivia contest thanks to his knowledge of Spider-Man. Boomerang is not aware of Peter's true identity and believes that his roommate is just a nerd.**

 **FF3: Peter got a new job in a science department of the Daily Bugle.**

 **FF4: After FINALLY getting back together, MJ took the advice of Carlie Cooper and joined a self-help group run by Jarvis that helps people cope with knowing the identities of superheroes and having them be members of their personal lives.**

 **FF5: Before she died, the Gwen Stacy of Earth-616 had a brief affair with Norman Osbourne. She would end up pregnant with children who grew at an accelerated rate and tried to kill Spider-Man. Gwen's daughter ended up falling for Peter which was honestly incredibly awkward to read.**

 **FF6: There is a group formed completely of different Reed Richards from different universes and Deadpool has often teamed up with the various other Deadpool's across the multiverse. There is also the Captain Britain Corps as well.**

 **FF7: The Inheritors, Morlun and his family, hunted and killed numerous Spiders across the multiverse in the first Spiderverse event. They would later come back in Spider-Geddon.**

 **FF8: In the "Renew Your Vows" Universe, MJ would join her husband as a superhero called Spinneret and together, they would watch over their daughter and guide her to be a hero.**

 **FF9: In Earth-8, Miles Morales would marry Gwen and together they would have two children, become celebrities, and head the world's largest hero team the Amazing-eight. They would celebrate their twentieth anniversary in Vanaheim.**

 **FF10: In one universe, Spider-Man fights crime as a Rockstar. It's pretty epic actually.**

 **Will: *too excited and hyped to count the mistakes that had to be corrected in the chapter* YES! MOAR SPIDER-MAN CONTENT TO EDIT! THANK YOU LORD REBUKE! *bounces around wildly in chibi form***

 **RebuffX7: You even got the Will stamp of approval, good job.**

 **Yes! If you read and enjoyed, then please remember to review, but most importantly always remember to…**

 **...Stay classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	2. Robots, Spiders, and Skrulls Oh My!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.**

 **Got bored again after hitting writer's block on another story, so here's an update.**

 **Featured BGMs (Readers of my other works know that I sometimes put music recommendations in my stories to add to the mood, feel free to ignore them.)**

 **Dark Colossus (Kaiju) NieR Automata OST**

 **What's Up, Danger?-Into the Spiderverse soundtrack**

 **Notification 2: Robots, Spiders, and Skrulls…Oh My!**

 **-Avengers' Tower: Present-**

"So, a Rockstar Spider-Man saved New York while giving everyone a personal concert?" Tony asked incredulously as Captain Marvel nodded her head.

"And believe me, he has not been the craziest one we've seen." Captain Marvel said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman were two of her best friends and she loved them dearly, but she'd be a liar if she said that they didn't give her a headache.

"Not only that but when _our_ Spider-Man does actually show up he is a lot more…capable." Black Widow admitted.

"Capable?" Tony repeated as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. He is still annoying, do not get me wrong, but there is this sense of professionalism and a level of skill that helps you ignore it." Black Widow explained. "It's as if he finally found a chance to train or something. SHIELD has been gathering data on each new Spider that pops up but there are just so _many_ its concerning. We have no idea where they have come from or how they got in touch."

"I asked Jessica but she wouldn't tell me a damn thing." Hawkeye continued with a shrug. "The theories now are that they are either people who didn't get cured from the Spider-Island fiasco that have been in hiding or that the Web-head is pulling a Reed on us. I'm leaning toward the latter but we never see other Reeds as often as we see these Spiders."

Indeed.

After a few months with the app online, an unaccounted for variable had popped up.

Though all the Spiders of All the Earth's dealt with regular crimes on a daily basis and constant threats from supervillains. They realized that some Earths had far more threats than others. What this meant was that on a multiversal level, crime rates had dropped and the Spiders from more "peaceful" earths suddenly had a lot more free time than usual.

At first this was a blessing and the Spiders who were now free from their personal hells had time to do what they wanted. At first it was fine as they found new hobbies. Knitting, sculpture, music making, etc. but eventually the days began to run together and they ended up spending their free time either watching T.V. or constantly pestering their loved ones to do something.

The script had been flipped.

And though their loved ones adored the time they had now, they'd admit that the one thing nearly as bad as an overworked Spider was a bored Spider.

Their lives had been miserable up until recently but now that they were free, they realized something startling. They realized…

…That they _really_ liked fighting crime….

…and…

…Their circle of friends was _small_ after all of these years.

Though they still loved to collect points and save up for vacations, they mainly used the app to connect with kindred spirits in other Spiders and many teamed up just for the hell of it even if they could have handled it on their own.

But what did this all mean, you may ask?

What it meant was that the Earths on the opposite end of the spectrum, the incredibly dangerous ones–most notably Earth-616-we're being _overrun_ with Spiders. At first, the other Spiders were confused as to why Earth-616 had so many native Spiders but after they saw the _bi-weekly Armageddon's_ and _constant_ hero on hero violence they understood.

There was simply _so much_ danger on Earth-616 that the Web of Life worked in to overdrive to constantly churn out protectors. Peter theorized that this was why the Spider who bit him bit two people instead of one like in the other Earths. **(FF1).**

Anyway, how did Peter or the other Earth-616 Spiders feel about this?

They _loved_ it.

Their Earth had become the unofficial 'hang out' place for Spiders as if it were a club because the Spiders knew that whenever they showed up there would something to do to keep their skills sharp and get their blood pumping.

New York crime rates had dropped.

Jameson's constant _praise_ of their actions actually helped with their PR. **(FF2)**

The crime being fought spread out from New York and bled to other cities and countries.

But the funniest thing?

Peter's weakest villains just outright quit while the others became demoralized.

After all, what was the point of killing Spider-Man if two more just popped up in his place that were arguably more insane than he was!?

Eventually, some shady groups realized that maybe instead of hunting Steve, Logan, and Bruce for their super soldier programs that maybe they should set aside their arachnophobia go after the natural super ninjas that wouldn't kill everything around them in a murderous rampage.

Unfortunately for these organizations, they were far too late to this realization.

No.

Silver Sable had been going after the Spiders for _years_ now and she would be damned if people started to go after her prize after all of this time. Being a mercenary herself, Silver found and approached Spider-Man and offered him "the contract".

What was the contract?

That if Spider-Man gave her access the Spiders, she in turn would give them access to her resources and stealth technology if, in exchange, he would allow her to call on them to defend her country or join her Wild Pack for missions. Silver knew that with Spider-Man's 'boss' humiliated and his business shut down that the hero would have a harder time making his tools and that this deal could help them both.

Spider-Man thought about this deal for all of three seconds before MJ, who was Spider-Man's date that Silver blatantly interrupted, made him sign.

Her reasoning?

Spider-Man and Silver were already allies and she knew from Peter's stories that the woman could be trusted. Whether that was out of professionalism or the obvious as hell crush the woman had on Peter, MJ didn't know or care. There were more than enough mercenary Spiders that would work with Silver and Peter would already defend Symkaria till his dying breath for free so he might as well get something out of it.

And boy did he get something out of it.

Peter was a genius, so was Octavius, but both admitted their inability to make stealth tech as effective as Symkaria's which was so advanced it rivaled Wakanda's vibranium in international value. And to absolutely no one's surprise, stealth tech and Spiders made a _very_ effective combination.

So, what did this partnership mean for all those aspiring super soldier programs out there?

Well, on the off chance that they some how manage to Find a Spider _and_ escape their immediate back up when their teleporters alerted the rest to them being compromised. They would still get raided by Symkaria before they could even _reach_ their headquarters and the Spider would be rescued.

Peter, to himself, realized then that Tony really had made smart move when he hired MJ as an assistant. She was _really_ good at it.

Silver's distaste for MJ had vanished the moment she made Spider-Man agree and to show her gratitude she even took the initiative to ask if _MJ_ wanted to change anything with the contract.

And that was how Peter found himself unemployed again from a job he barely tolerated.

MJ asked for stipend, nothing too crazy, but a bit higher than the average salary for Peter so that he could stop trying to balance work, heroism, and family and just stick with the last two. Of course, Peter protested, but MJ and her apparent new best friend just ignored him. Officially, he was now a contracted researcher for Symkaria and now unable to justify his time at a job he tolerated at best, he handed in his resignation to the Bugle. _Again._

Spider-Man could only watch in awe as his girlfriend and a mercenary sovereign queen made plans for brunch. A brunch, that apparently went well seeing how Octavius ended up getting a few projects funded anonymously and how Miles got a scholarship out of nowhere.

 _ **Superior-To-You: Mess up with that fair maiden again, and I will kill you myself.**_

 _ **Amazing-Miles: I can't believe I'm saying this dude, but I agree with SpOck.**_

 _ **Superior-To-You: Stop calling me that!**_

 _ **Amazing-Miles: Gotta go, I think my mom finally stopped crying.**_

 _ **Amazing-Spider-Man-OG: Noted.**_

Life was, dare he say it, actually _good_ and when the Skrulls attacked? Well…

…Let's just say they were ready.

 **-New York: With Spider-Man-**

Peter disabled the last bomb planted by the Skrulls when he heard Octavius curse.

" _Parker! Two of the dreadnaught ships just shot something at New York!"_

"I see it Otto, but my scanners say it's not a bomb." Spider-Man said as what looked like two falling stars landed in the ocean and kicked up a large wave upon impact. Soon, he saw something begin to rise from the ocean, and behind his mask, his jaw dropped when two _massive_ mechs arose from the water.

" _Well? What were they!?"_

"Giant. Robots."

" _Excuse me!?"_

"Yup." Spider-Man said before he chuckled. "You owe me twenty bucks."

 _["Foolish humanity! Though your resistance is admirable, you will still fall before the Skrull!"]_

"Keep doing what you're doing, we were prepared for this."

" _Unbelievable."_

"Peni! Yamashiro! You're up!" **(FF3)**

 **-With Avengers-**

"We have to move! They can't have enough power to stop those things!" Tony shouted when he saw the giant mechs arise from the ocean. His armor appeared on him instantly. However, before they could move out something on the monitor caught their attention. "Oh…"

"…you have got to be kidding me." Carol said incredulously.

 **-New York: With Yamashiro-**

 **BGM: Dark Colossus (Kaiju)-NieR Automata OST**

The water parted as a large shadow rose over the city before Yamashiro stood before the Mechs inside of his giant robot, Leopardon.

"I am the emissary of Hell! And I shall fight you for the fate of this Earth!" Yamashiro declared as Leopardon released a rocket punch that made one of the mechs stumble backward. As Yamashiro engaged the enemies another falling star could be seen descending upon them, however it wasn't a Skrull but rather SP/dr, which was piloted by an enraged Peni who had blood sliding down her face.

"Why won't you just die! Earth is for mankind!" Peni shouted as she flew toward the second mech. Though SP/dr was not as large as Leopardon's impressive 60 feet, standing at only 9 feet, it was more than advanced enough and well equipped enough to hold its own. As she descended, time seemed to slow as the second mech released a barrage of missiles at Peni who dodged all of them before she landed on top of her enemy.

What followed was truly a sight to behold.

Together, the two took on their opponents with a brutal efficiency. SP/dr's talons tore through her opponent as she climbed around it and clogged any of the exposed circuits that she could with her webbing.

As Yamashiro fought, he dealt powerful blow after blow to his target who landed one in return. For a few moments they fought and their blows created waves in the ocean. Eventually, the two mechs' fists collided and struggled for dominance as the ocean parted. With a roar, Yamashiro pushed further and his enemy's arm exploded. Raising Leopardon's right leg, a sword fired from it that speared his enemy in the chest.

"Sword Vigor!" Yamashiro shouted as his opponent flew back and was pinned to the mech Peni fought. Peni flipped off it and cursed as metal tentacles ripped free from the mechs as they began to merge.

"Tentacles, why is it always tentacles!?" Peni asked angrily as she brutally tore through them.

 _ **["Peni!"]**_

" _What?"_ Peni asked urgently, communicating via her telepathic link to the spider that powered her suit.

 _ **["This creature, it's self-destructing!"]**_

" _Oh no!"_ Peni thought with wide-eyes before she glared down at the metal monstrosity as blood spilled from her lips. "Takuya-san! I'm getting this thing out of here before it blows, give me a boost!" Peni ordered before she blasted directly toward the metal kaiju, a crimson thruster burned from her back as she collided into it. "Now!"

"Of course!" Yamashiro shouted as rockets shot from Leopardon and flew to Peni, attaching themselves to SP/dr. Two crimson thrusters burned alongside Peni's as the tentacles tried to crush her. Peni screamed in pain as the flames grew in both size and intensity before turning blue and then white. The Kaiju was immediately lifted from the ocean floor as Peni flew it up toward the sky.

"If you're in space get out now! This thing is going to blow!" Peni shouted as tears appeared in her plug suit. Her muscles tensed as blood continued to poor form her wounds. She felt her vision swim but refused to let unconsciousness overtake her.

She couldn't sleep.

Not when she had a job to do.

 _ **["Peni…it's been an honor."]**_

" _Back at you…I'm coming father."_ Peni thought as she closed her eyes. At that moment, the spider fell from above her and landed on her wrist. Despite its words, it was still going to do everything it could to save them. With Peni unconscious it used all of its strength to take over her body and once it did, it forced her to eject just before SP/dr could leave Earth's atmosphere. As Peni's body fell, the spider stayed attached to the girl with a well-timed web-line as her teleporter continued to beep.

 **-With Spider-Man-**

"Come on kid, you can do it. Respond!" Spider-Man Noir said anxiously as more and more exhausted Spiders teleported to Peter who had opened up a link so that they could regroup. At that moment, a nuclear explosion ripped through the sky, eliminating all orbital Skrull in an amazing blaze of glory.

The Spiders all felt their hearts drop at the sight.

"Oh no…" Spider-Man Noir said quietly. "…Not the kid…"

"Damn it!" Peter cursed but before they could become too disheartened, a blue portal opened as Peni and her spider fell through. Reacting as fast as ever, Spider-Man Noir managed to catch them before they could hit the roof of the building.

"What's her status!" Octavius asked impatiently as the trench coat wearing Spider-Man placed two fingers to her neck to check her pulse.

"She's fine, but she is done for the day."

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: What's up Danger?- Into the Spiderverse Soundtrack**

"Place her next to Silk and Kaine." Peter said as he gestured to the two aforementioned Spiders who had collapsed the moment that they had teleported to him. It was then that the group felt the ground tremble before a large drill ripped through the streets of the city. "The Queen."

"I see, split up?" Octavius asked which made Peter nod.

"Noir, Spider-Ham, Miles, and Gwen, you're with me. We're hunting the Queen. The rest go with Otto and take care of the Skrulls."

"Gladly." Jessica said with a sneer. **(FF4)**

"I've uploaded a program to your masks that will let you see through their disguises." Peter said as their lenses all turned red. "All right let's move–"

"W-wait…" A voice said weakly before Peni forced herself to her feet and webbed up her wounds as her partner climbed to her shoulder. "I can fight."

"Kid–"

"I. Can. Fight." Peni interrupted with a glare and they were silent for a moment as they _all_ knew the look on her face all too well.

"Alright, but the moment its too much I'm pulling you out." Peter conceded which made her smile with a nod before Spider-Man Noir tossed her his spare web-shooters. Let's move out." Peter ordered before the group of sixteen or so Spiders leapt toward the city as one and split up into two groups.

When he landed, four spider-legs ripped from Octavius' back which he used to tear through the aliens mercilessly. His suit was soaked in blood as Assassin Spider-Man shot down his opposition with ease. As the kill-friendly Spiders eliminated the alien threat, a little girl screamed for help.

"I got you." Jessica said as she flew down and picked the girl up…

…before she fried her in her embrace. The girls skinned blackened before she too transformed into a Skrull.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, you're up!" Peter shouted to Miles and Gwen who swung in front of him and landed on the side of a building and ran at the drill while dodging all blasts it released at them. Time seemingly slowed to a crawl as Gwen web-zipped forward and jammed the drill with her webbing as Miles landed on top of it, sparks coursing over his body as he released a powerful venom blast that fried the machine.

At that moment, the Queen ejected from the drill as it began to self-destruct. If she were to die after such a humiliating defeat, she'd take this blasted the city with her! Unfortunately for her, however, this was not Peter's first rodeo and he had already dived into the drill the moment she evacuated it to disable it.

Her victorious expression turned into one of horror when her weapon simply shut down.

"Impossible!" the alien Queen screeched and when she looked up, she saw all members of Peter's group descend upon her. One by one they landed a devastating kick to her face before Peter finished the assault with a vicious right that sent her crashing back into the side of a truck. She whimpered a bit before she fell to her knees.

Exhausted and broken, the Queen weakly looked up to find them standing before her with their arms crossed as if they dared her to do something. As her vision darkened, she laughed weakly when she saw the emblems on their chests.

"Spiders…such terrifying creatures." The Queen said before she passed out.

"And just like that the world was saved, thanks to Spider-Man and his amazing friends." Peter said doing his best impression of a 1980's cartoon narrator.

"Dude, no." Miles said as Gwen shook her head.

"We are not calling ourselves that."

"Baka."

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Spider-Man Noir mused, his coat billowing behind him dramatically despite there being a lack of wind as Spider-Ham nodded his head.

"Fine, we'll stick with Web Warriors." Peter sighed as he webbed up the Queen. "There, I did my part, Octavius and Jessica are on their way."

"You really think they are going to turn her in to Shield? Alive?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"It's possible. Look, we did our part, what happens is not on us." Peter said as he turned away. "Come on, after we get Kaine, Cindy, and Peni to a night nurse we can all go get pizza to celebrate. 75 points to everyone!" Peter declared before they all took off.

Jessica and Octavius landed before the webbed Queen with Assassin Spider-Man and a few other kill friendly Spiders.

"This bitch is dead, right?" Jessica asked and Octavius nodded.

"Of course."

"Good." Spider-Bitch said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles. **(FF5)**

"Let's hurry up, I gotta pick up my kid in a bit." Jessica said as her hands began to spark. **(FF6)**

"But first..." Octavius trailed off before he randomly shot a web ball into the distance.

 **-With the Avengers-**

The stunned heroes could only watch as they camera they were getting the live-feed from was blinded by a web ball.

"So…this is going to be a thing then?" Tony asked after he got over his stupor. Even though they couldn't see, they could _hear_ the citizens of New York cheer for the Spiders.

"Looks like it." Mockingbird said as she closed a book she had read. Unlike the others, she hadn't even bothered to get ready to fight knowing full well it would have been taken care of.

"I still can't get over this. So, these Spiders just show up when they're needed? Does the Web-head have like an app or something? Spider-Uber?" Tony asked only for Captain Marvel to scoff.

"Come on Tony don't be stupid."

"Yeah, you're right." Tony said as he shook his head, still wondering just how this all came to be. Oh well maybe they would figure it out some day. Still it wasn't like the Spiders would change THAT much in the grand scheme of things…

…right?

 **End.**

 **BGM: END**

 **FF1: The Spider who bit Peter bit one more person before it died. A woman known as Cindy Moon, a classmate of Peter's, that would later take on the name Silk after Peter frees her from her prison.**

 **FF2: At some point, Peter revealed his identity to Jameson after a long heart-to-heart. And finally, after all of these years, Jameson has become one of Peter's biggest supporters and has even helped him in a few battles.**

 **FF3: Peni Parker (Earth-14512) is a Spider from a world based on the Evangelion anime. She shares a psychic link with a Spider that lives in her mech that helps her protect her city. Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778) also known as Supaidaman is a Spider-Man based off of shows like Ultraman and Kamen Rider.**

 **FF4: Jessica was once kidnapped and replaced by the Skrull Queen. Because of this, she has a deep hatred for Skrulls and actually spent a fair amount of time hunting them down for revenge.**

 **FF5: Spider-Bitch aka Spider-Woman aka Ashley Barton (Earth-807128) is the granddaughter of Spider-Man and the DAUGHTER of Hawkeye. (Yeah. Just let that sink in for a moment, Hawkeye got with Peter's youngest daughter.) In her world, she killed Kingpin and took over his territory before eventually joining the "good" guys and the Web Warriors**

 **FF6: Jessica has a kid. She chose to be a single mother as she wanted to have a child but didn't know when she would be able to find someone and settle down with so much other stuff happening in her life.**

 **Will** **: Damn, yet another chapter so soon? You know what makes a guy like me happy Lord Rebuke. And don't worry, my room had not turned into Peter's apartment in Into the Spider-Verse (though I do want me some pizza time). Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sing the Supaidaman Intro now that he made an appearance! Biru no tanima no kurayami ni~ (Supaidaman!)**

 **Will:** **P.S. Additional Fun Fact about Supaidaman! His Mech Leopardan is what inspired later iterations of the Super Sentai (and subsequently Power Rangers) to have Mechs of their own, leading to the creation of various Megazords.**

 **LMAO, Thanks Will! I live for crap like this!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Radeisth: Lol you just might see that, thanks for the review!**

 **Evilhunger: Thanks!**

 **Dexdragon3895: You'll definitely hear non-spider input in this story especially when they begin to team up with these random Spiders. And yeah, Peter's quality of life definitely will improve after this. Thanks for the review!**

 **CRUDEN: You are right! Will fix that!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Glad to hear it!**

 **Helpusobi1kenobi: Thanks for the review and sharing your thoughts!**

 **Soviet Kodiak: Glad you like it and yeah, I was thinking about mobile readers when we discussed the possible change but at the same time, we figured it was worth it to remove the clutter.**

 **Guess: Glad you like it! This will be an ongoing story, updates will be random though as its mainly I story I do when I hit a wall on other fics. That's why I chose to make each chapter read like a one-shot!**

 **Shadowdragon132: Thank you!**

 **Kronos797: Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **Swordhunter89: Thanks!**

 **Vendetta543: I covered the important things in the PM but once more thanks for the review! I did my best to think of all the possible concerns the app might have and worked on making it as optimal as possible. Like you said the fact that they are Spiders pretty much removes the threat of them finding a way to use it selfishly.**

 **And I'd be honored if you used and cited this idea, it could make for an interesting read!**

 **Xenoguyver: I plan on giving Tony some golden moments in this story, expect a few chapters where is the voice of reason in the insanity filled world the Spiders create.**

 **Dopplerdee: Thanks! Glad you liked it, wanted to try something new and relatively stress free unlike the current stories I'm writing.**

 **Edboy4926: Glad you liked the story!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **And as always, stay classy**

 **~RebukeX7**


	3. A Good Day

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Marvel or Sony technically, just these ramblings using their characters.**

 **Today's update is a bit different. Like I said this is a continuous writing exercise to keep my skills sharp. Today I challenged myself to write a story in 45 minutes. This is the result and why it's a bit short. I had to stop whenever the timer sounded even if it was mid-sentence. I won't spoil whether or not I succeeded, you read and tell me your thoughts!**

 **No new Spiders this chapter, more will appear next update!**

 **I also forgot to explain the review policy, I am so sorry to potential new readers to my stories. This is how it works. I respond to all reviews from members with an account. If you are a guest don't leave your name as "guest" or I won't respond whether your review is negative or positive. I simply can't differentiate you all. Hell "guest567" will work! Just be identifiable!**

 **Also note I will NOT carry on discussions with people I cannot PM so please refrain from asking questions etc if you are using a guest account!**

 **My assistant Rebuff manages the guest reviews before I see them. This is to discourage trolls NOT genuine criticism (I do not censor sound negative reviews! *cough* except when they begin trying to tell me how to write my own story*Cough*) because If I'm not reading them to begin with, you shouldn't waste time trying to troll.**

 **BETAED BY: Will O' Wisp**

 **Featured BGMs:**

 **Hide-Juice WRLD**

 **Notification 3: A Good Day**

 **-With Miles-**

It was a relatively slow day as Miles swung through the city, more than likely due to criminals still being wary so soon after an alien invasion. Still, Miles wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth even if it was a bit boring. Soon his teleporter beeped and Miles looked at the message he had received.

 _ **Rocking-Web: Down here!**_

Glancing down, Miles was surprised to see Gwen standing on a roof in her civvies. She waved him down with a smile and Miles noted that she had a plastic bag filled with soda and a pizza box resting on the ledge in front of her.

"Hey Miles! Wait, have you gotten taller?" Gwen asked in surprise as she realized that she didn't have to glance down to look him in his eyes. She had no idea when that had happened but it somehow stood out more now that they weren't both in uniform. "Never mind, You hungry?" Gwen asked as Miles landed on the roof.

"Oh, you have no idea." And if on cue, Mile's stomach growled which made her laugh before they quickly sat down to dig into their dinner. "So, what's up? Today is your day off, right?"

"Yeah but rehearsal ended early so I decided to see how you were doing." Gwen answered. "Slow day? The invasion did just happen after all."

"Yup. The crime towers Spider-Man-1048 suggested we install have been quiet." **(FF1)**

"Those things…are a godsend." Gwen sighed as Miles nodded his head.

"Right?" Miles said before he took a bite of his pizza. "Ock and Pete took today off to go clubbing and it's so quiet you can _hear_ the music. Sucks to be too young to join in."

"Old enough to fight to the death, but too young to drink the pain away." Gwen said with a snort. "Oh well, I'm sure we can find other ways to pass the time." Gwen said which made Miles smile.

 **-MJ's-**

"Hey, you okay?" MJ asked as she stepped inside the private restroom she had built in her club that she found herself deciding to rebuild for the third time now. **(FF2)**

Third time's the charm, right?

Fear of having a third business destroyed aside, MJ found herself concerned for someone that didn't have a spider-shaped target stamped on their chest for once. To celebrate both stopping the invasion and the grand reopening of her New York nightclub, Peter had decided on taking her on a double date with Octavius and Anna to enjoy the night. For the most part, it had been a pleasant evening. However, a few hours in Anna had gotten up with a look on her face that MJ knew all too well.

"Uh, oh sorry, MJ! The club is amazing just have a lot on my mind." The smaller woman said with a sad smile that MJ saw right through. Raising an eyebrow, MJ leant against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Want to talk about it?" MJ asked before she frowned. "Something to do with Octavius?"

The way Anna averted her eyes was all the answer MJ needed.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" MJ asked. "If anyone understands, it's me."

"Actually, I don't think you understand this." Anna said quietly which made MJ purse her lips.

"Try me."

"Is Peter, evil?" Anna asked rhetorically which made MJ pause as Anna laughed bitterly. "No, he's the _Amazing Spider-Man_ and I'm in love with the guy that _killed_ him." Anna said as she clenched her fists tightly. "You shouldn't even want to be in the same room as me, let alone _him."_

"You're right, I shouldn't." MJ said honestly after a few moments of thinking. "But I do." MJ continued which made Anna look at her in surprise. With a sigh MJ explained. "I will _never forget_ what that man has done but I have to _forgive._ If not for myself then for Peter."

Oh, the things she did for love.

"There has always been a level of respect and admiration Peter had for Octavius. He's _always_ hoped that the day would come when Octavius would use his talents for good." MJ revealed. "And now he sees the chance and refuses to let the past stop them from creating a better future. Look, believe me, I thought Peter was crazy and I _hated_ Octavius for what he had done."

"So, what changed?" Anna asked as he wiped her eyes clear of tears that threatened to fall.

"Tonight. You two came to my apartment and I was prepared to tear into him no matter what Peter said." MJ revealed before she sighed. "But then I saw how he looked at you and I thought to myself. Wow. Is this the same guy that hurt us all these years? Is he really that monster? As soon as I asked myself, I thought about it and realized that no. He's not. Not anymore."

The silence was deafening as MJ thought of how to continue.

"Did you know, I have you to thank for bringing Peter back?" MJ mused which confused Anna greatly.

"What?"

"Yeah." MJ said with a small smile. "Faced with an enemy only Peter could defeat, Octavius sacrificed himself to bring Peter back. All to keep you safe." MJ revealed as Anna gasped at the revelation. "No one is a prideful as him, yet he cast it aside, he cast everything aside to keep you safe."

MJ giggled when she realized that Octavius was more like Peter than he'd probably care to admit.

"Even when his morality is obvious up to question, evil or not, never doubt that he loves you." MJ said seriously before she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's _okay_ to love him too. He's trying to redeem himself for _you._ Just stay by him. Him not having someone like you is why he was evil in the first place."

"And you're sure about this, I mean, you're _okay_ with this?" Anna said a bit uncertainly. "It's no surprise, but my social circle is lacking and you and Peter are good friends–even if he was a shit boss."

"If you think my circle of friends is big, you're mistaken!" MJ said with a laugh as she wrapped an arm around her and gave her a quick hug. "I like you Anna, and if you can keep your man from trying to kill mine then I think this can be the start of a beautiful friendship." MJ said and Anna smiled brightly in response. "Remind me to give you the address to some friends of mine, they'll help you _cope_ with all of the spider-insanity, trust me, they are good people and won't judge."

"Thanks, I'd like that." Anna said as they made their way back to the club.

 **-With Peter & Octavius-**

 **BGM: Hide- Juice WRLD**

"I just don't understand." Octavius muttered as he stood on a balcony that overlooked the city as the nightclub's music blasted loudly behind them.

"Huh, first time for everything." Peter mused as he sipped his drink.

"Silence. I knew coming to you was a bad idea. There is no way you could understand." Octavius muttered which made Peter snort.

"You pissed off the woman who loved you with your shit. You hurt her but she loves you so much she still puts up with you but the pain is still there and knowing you put it there kills you." Peter explained bluntly as he sipped his drink. "Welcome to the world of romance, we don't have cookies but we do have heartbreak."

"If you know so much then tell me how to fix this!" Octavius demanded. "I've been so distracted by this that I can't even concentrate on that damned generator. You know how unstable Parker Particles are, one miscalculation and I kill us all!" **(FF3)**

"Does it feel like a waste?" Peter asked curiously, confusing Octavius.

"Excuse me?"

"The time you're spending trying to fix things with her, does it feel like a waste? Knowing you could be using that time in the pursuit of knowledge?"

"What kind of question is that!? Of course, it…" Octavius trailed off, his eyes widening as Peter smirked knowingly. "…doesn't. No. She is far more important than any experiment. If anything, my research is distracting me from her."

"Keep trying." Peter said after a moment. "That's your answer. You fucked up, now keep trying to make it better. She came with you tonight, she didn't write you off. So, you thank every god you can think of that she hasn't written you off and you work with what you got."

"You sound experienced."

"You've seen my personal life, I've been where you are more times than I can count. Thor still doesn't know why he gets random thank you cards from me." Peter joked. "For every high point you see between me and MJ there is an equally low point. You always claim to be better than me, right? Well you haven't hurt her yet so you'll always be one step ahead of me in that department."

"What part of this situation makes you think I haven't hurt her–"

"Physically, I mean physically." Peter said as he finished his drink. His hand trembled a bit as for once Octavius looked at him in horror.

"You didn't…"

"When I say we've seen each other at our worsts, I mean it." Peter said quietly. "It was once, to be honest my memory of that whole event is foggy at best but it was one time too many when I was in a _really_ dark place." Peter said after a moment. "Not so amazing, am I?" **(FF4).**

"Unbelievable." Octavius muttered as he downed his drink.

"Yup. I told you that to tell you this, those two? MJ and Anna? They give us a love we don't deserve. Its transformative. It makes us better. No matter how badly we mess up, even when we cross all of the lines until none are left and they leave, they will still love us. That power? That's greater than anything the spider gave us." Peter said firmly. "So, it's up to us to be responsible with it and _not_ hurt them. You're on the right track, Otto, she will forgive you in time but she will not forget. So please try not to betray her trust again. She loves you but she will walk out, she is a smart woman."

"Brilliant." Octavius corrected quietly.

"Brilliant." Peter amended with a smile. "When you take her out, leave the baggage at home. Leave your other interests at home. A date with her is time for you two to grow and to show each other that you're willing to continue to work on your problems. That you haven't given up." Peter then leant against the railing. "I made that mistake once, let her go, and the only thing I have to show for that is you. No offense."

"How am I possibly a result of your failings as a partner?" Octavius asked skeptically which made Peter laugh.

"Otto, if I still had MJ to return home to. You would _not_ have beaten me." Peter said so confidently and with so much ease that it sent a chill down Octavius' spine when he saw how Peter's eyes had hardened.

Peter was not boasting.

That fateful afternoon when Octavius robbed Peter of everything, Peter had nothing to lose.

However, months before that encounter when Octavius had foolishly threatened the world and those Peter loved, he _did_ have something to lose and Peter went to the ends of the Earth to defeat him. **(FF5)**

In fact, Octavius' most brutal defeats at the hands of Peter were when his loved ones were at stake and this made Octavius finally come to a startling realization.

Peter didn't care about himself.

But he did care about those he loved.

Endangering them or harming them would only lead to defeat at the hands of the Amazing Spider-Man.

"Parker, you might be the biggest idiot I know…but in this instance you finally show your genius." Octavius admitted. "I…really can't beat you, can I?"

"You shouldn't ever have to."

"Hmph, well then. I suppose the die has been cast. Even if it brings me to the brink of insanity, no beyond, I will prove to Anna that I have changed." Octavius said resolutely and before Peter could respond they both stopped when they noticed eyes on them. Turning around they realized they had been so deep in their conversation that they hadn't heard their significant others approach.

"Uh…how much of that did you hear?" Peter asked awkwardly though instead of responding, MJ just smiled at him before she moved to press her lips firmly to his. Octavius felt a small hand slip into his and when he looked down at Anna, she just gave him a breathtaking smile that he found himself mirroring.

Mortification at being seen so sentimental aside…

…Octavius realized that he didn't care if he showed any signs of perceived weakness as long as it was only Anna who saw.

"I hope you gave this rarely seen profound insight to the child." Octavius murmured as Peter broke the kiss with MJ.

"Oh…"

 **-Meanwhile: Manhattan-**

"… _ **he knows."**_

As the sun rose in the horizon, Miles and Gwen embraced each other as they silently swayed, dancing on top of a large spider-web the hung over the city.

"I was right, you have gotten taller." Gwen murmured as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Gotta love, Puberty." Miles quipped which made her chuckle.

"Thrills aside, I wish everyday could be like this." Gwen said quietly.

"Me too, but look at it like this. We keep doing what we are doing so that countless others can continue to have days like this." Miles said as Gwen stepped back and looked up at Miles with a mix of amusement and approval shining in her bright blue eyes.

"Looks like, you've gotten smarter too." Gwen teased.

"Hey-" Miles was cut off when Gwen kissed him. His complaints died on his lips as he held her tightly. At that moment a powerful resolve overcame Miles as he felt as if he had gotten a bit stronger. He knew now that for moments like this, he'd take down all that threatened those he cared for or die trying.

" _This…this is what it feels like to be Spider-Man, huh?"_ Miles wondered as they broke apart. Gwen seemed to have similar thoughts as she simply smiled at him.

Today was a good day.

 **End.**

 **FF1: Spider-Man-1048 is Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 official designation. He eventually plays a large role in Spider-Geddon and continues to be epic! Crime towers are strategically placed in his New York that allow him to see all crimes in progress.**

 **FF2: MJ eventually attempted to be a club owner her first club was MJ's in New York which was destroyed. Later, she rebuilt in another city and named it Jack pot only for it to be destroyed again by Iron Man and Madam Masque. MJ's super power? Omega level insurance.**

 **FF3: Parker Particles were first discovered by Reed and branded too dangerous, they were rediscovered by Peter when he worked at Horizon labs. They are the very particles found in universal expansion that can provide limitless energy.**

 **FF4: During an identity crisis where Ben Reilly was believed to be the real Peter. Not wanting to have his life hijacked, Peter fought Ben and MJ was hit when Peter blindly lashed out in anger when she tried to separate them. She was pregnant at the time and this event might have been rewritten after one more day which is why I left his recollection vague. What Peter does and does not know about this period in his life is obscure at best.**

 **FF5: On his death bed, Octavius tried to incinerate the world and was backed by SHIELD and the UN. Peter teamed up with Black Widow and Silver Sable and used his imagination and laxed his morals a bit so that he could fight at his best against brainwashed Avengers and various militaries to save the world.**

 **Will:** **Good thing I was out of classes and was done with some stuff. Otherwise, this would have been half a day later. Gotta do my job yeah?**

 **That's why we love you man!**

 **RebuffX7: Amen.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and remember to read and review!**

 **Alexander Doom: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Alexcream: Sword Vigor is the truth!**

 **Avo385: Glad you enjoyed it! Yeah he will be missed and as one of my heroes I'll always find a few ways to honor him!**

 **Islamy96: Deadpools group will show up soon and when that happens chaos will ensue! The villains alone would be terrified lol, they can't even deal with one!**

 **Nerdman3000: Glad you liked it! And you're open to suggest, just know that I may or may not get to them in a timely manner or at all. The other Spiders will have moments to shine though!**

 **ArtOfBreaking429: Here's more! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Umbrardor: Yeah Spider-casualties will happen and they will be addressed. The system makes things easier but it's not full proof.**

 **AJ Lexie: Yeah, my grammar took a vacation it was late lmao but it supposed to be a sight to behold, fixed the typos Will and I missed. Thanks for the review and glad you like this more chill story!**

 **Hero of the Multiverse: I didn't know I wanted to write a story like this until you read it and I wrote it…wait, what.. plot-wist! Nah, after Spider-verse I realized I had to do this, movie was too good!**

 **Dopplerdee: Yeah like he's been a great person it was just his Spider-Man hang up that made him so disliked but when you look at his achievements, he really is a decent guy! Ty for the review!**

 **Gundam Kaiser: Hell yeah, the horde of Spider-Men can't be stopped!**

 **Radeisth: Yeah this a chill story with more slice-of-life moments then action, though there will be a lot of action too, and the misadventures with other spiders will be focused on.**

 **Kronos797: Yeah the idea is that even though they are loosely connected, each chapter is effectively a one-shot that can be read alone.**

 **CRUDEN: You're right, I wasn't even aware of that mech good job! I'll do something with it next time there is a kaiju battle and yeah RIP Noir. D:**

 **Dxdragon3895: Glad you like it! That realization will be something crazy when we get to other chapters with more non-spider heroes. When we see a chapter of post app Peter working with the Avengers it'll be hilarious.**

 **Xenoguyver: I try to reply to every review (except "guest" reviews that don't provide a name.) and I'm glad you like it. There will be action and a few moments to pull on the heartstrings but overall this is more of a slice-of-spider-life story and not a major adventure. Yeah and Tony being the voice of reason is going to be hilarious when we reach that part! Thanks for the review!**

 **S3vEn: Glad you like it and the fun facts and here's another chapter!**

 **Read and review and as always,**

 **Stay Classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	4. Spider-Vasion

**Disclaimer: Look in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane, it's…more crap I do not own. Don't sue me.**

 **By the way, I totally messed up last chapter. Like badly. Somehow, I replaced the first chapter with chapter 3 and ended up having the chapters go 3,2,3 instead of 1,2,3. My bad. It's fixed now and HOPEFULLY I can get chapter four to show up after chapter 3.**

 **RebuffX7: *Gasp* You mean actual chronological order!? Blasphemy!**

 **Ha…ha… just start this startling large update.**

 **Will:** **Well, you put the startle in startling yeah? Welp, I kinda needed this (pretty sure the readers do too).**

 **BETAED BY: Will of Wisp (Sad as it is, Lord Rebuke has been getting my name wrong. It should be** **of** **and not** **O'** **. Somebody already has the O' claimed…time for a name change…again.)**

 **Wait, what? REALLY!? *checks previous chapters*…oops…**

 _ **RebuffX7: WOOOOWWWWW you are such a dick! It's been like a year since he changed his name!**_

 **I didn't know!**

 _ **RebuffX7: That's the problem, chief. I mean, how? Don't you PM him? You gotta see his name every time. I know, technically speaking, Will's like the unpaid intern but that doesn't mean you treat him like one. He's the third musketeer! For shame.**_

 **I am SO sorry…**

 **Press F to pay respects to Will** **OF** **Wisp...Jesus christ I referred so many people to Will O' Wisp, he probably doesn't even know wtf is going on.**

 **Featured BGMs:**

 _ **Start a Riot-Duckwrth & Shaboozey**_

 _ **Scared of the Dark-Lil Wayne & Ty Dolla $ign (Feat XXXTENTACION)**_

 **I will get this whole Spider-Verse album used before this story is over!**

 **Notification 4: Spider-Vasion**

 **-Web of Life-**

As Spider-UK typed away at a data pad he couldn't help but grimace as he heard the sounds of destruction coming from his office.

"You should really take a day off Bill, I don't think you've been out of costume since this whole thing started." Karn mused as he busied himself with weaving the Web of Life as he always did.

"Pot or Kettle?" Spider-UK asked as Karn chuckled.

"Touché, but I am immortal and paying for an unforgiveable sin for all the spiders my family and I have killed." Karn countered. "You're mortal, frail, and you age. You need to relax, take some days off, perhaps find a mate of your own? You aren't getting any younger."

"A lovely thought, mate, but I believe that is not currently an option for me." Spider-UK said solemnly.

"Why? Cause you're British?"

"What!? No! How…bloody hell, who taught the _vegetarian_ totem eater how to joke." Spider-UK groaned. "No! Because I too have sins to pay for."

"Oh please." Karn scoffed. "Survivor's guilt is not a good look on you. I've seen the remnants of your universe's web. It would have perished with or without your presence." Karn said before he shook his head as Spider-UK appeared to not have fully believed him. "Regardless, the sounds of destruction have stopped, perhaps you could stop distracting me and check on her before she attacks _my_ office next."

"Good idea." Spider-UK said before he stood up and made his way back to his office. As he walked through the corridor, he glanced out of the window and shook his head at the sight of the four statues being built around the base that each depicted a different moderator.

Spider-UK.

Peter-616.

Octavius.

Karn.

They had insisted not to make any monuments– well, everyone but Otto insisted as he was clearly flattered– but the other Spiders refused to listen. They said it showed their gratitude and that the four of them represented the best parts of all spiders across the multiversal spectrum.

It was a humbling declaration to all but Octavius who just smiled proudly.

"Come on is that the best you all got!? Do it again you brats! Oh don't cry! We can be here for as long as you want, we're being paid by the hour!" A voice shouted and Spider-UK looked down in amusement as he saw the younger Spiders being trained harshly by Nebo and Shang-Chi. **(FF1)**

Though Spider-UK had initially trained the young Spiders himself, his other responsibilities caught up to him and he could no longer afford to do so. As a result, Peter and Peter-8351 decided to hire their own instructors to teach on a larger scale. **(FF2).**

And it worked marvelously.

The young Spiders improved so well that even the Veterans took days off just to attend some of the lessons. Initially, Spider-UK was surprised by the help that Peter-8351 offered, especially since the others thought he had been killed by the Inheritors.

And he had been.

Yet somehow, he just popped right back up around the time Peter had "the idea" and now here they were. Karn suspected this was the Web of Life acting autonomously as it was known to do from time to time. He said that it was a possible defense mechanism, that by bringing back Peter-8351, it ensured its own survival in some way in the grand scheme of things.

For this reason, Peter-8351 had his application for Admin status approved.

None of the Spiders were going to look a gift horse in the mouth either, and if Nebo was any indication, the Web did the right thing as Nebo and Shang-Chi were phenomenal.

Though the two teachers were harsh and strict, they respected their students and demanded nothing but the best. As it stood only one Spider outside of the two Peters, a young Spider at that, had gained both of their approval and became a true master of _The Way of the Spider._

Things were really looking up for the Spiders though eventually the four mods would have to have sit down and address the elephant in the room that this had all _clearly_ evolved into more than a social network.

Stealth tech backed by Symkaria.

Training that would leave even the best soldiers baffled.

Hundreds of the smartest minds at their beck and call.

Every member with powers that at _minimum_ surpassed most super soldier programs.

Access to a power source that held the multiverse itself together.

And most terrifyingly of all…

… _Loyalty._

In just over half a year, they had managed to surpass the Captain Britain Corps. And that thought alone made Spider-UK tremble. This was why this had to remain secret. Though obviously random Spiders popping up on different Earths drew attention, the true nature, the size, and the power had to remain secret.

Unlike Peter and Octavius, Karn and Spider-UK had no home to return to so they watched over other Earths. Seeing the Spiders happy helped them cope with what they had lost or never had to begin with. That said, not all Earths were happy.

And the large number of conflicts caused by "heroes" against other "heroes" made them make all Spiders swear to secrecy. When another Spider appeared in their Earths, they were not allowed to say anything more than "they're a friend I picked up in a multiversal accident, you know how it is."

Anything more would get you cut out.

It seemed harsh but they all knew it was necessary.

Because with great power came great responsibility…

…and also fear.

Peter had lectured them all once about the two hero civil wars he took part in, both he was in the middle of and one he was ashamed to admit he helped spearhead. **(FF3).** They all knew that if such an event took place in his or their Earths, they would have back up to end the conflict before it got too out of hand.

Unfortunately, that also meant that current allies could turn into enemies when forced to back down.

Peter had claimed to have nothing but respect and admiration for the Avengers and other heroes in his world but he also admitted that he fought far more of them than he liked to admit at some point.

It was after this that everyone realized it was best to keep their group to themselves.

" _We must remain peaceful and keep to ourselves while helping the Earths, but we must also be ready to protect what we have built here as well."_ Spider-UK thought to himself as he stepped into his destroyed office, ignoring a panting red-head, and made his way to his tea pot. "Thank God you left this unharmed, would you like some tea?"

"God you're so _British."_

"Indeed, but that didn't answer the question Ms. Tsarfin." Spider-UK said and chuckled when she rolled her eyes and nodded. Making her a cup, he handed her it before he leant on what used to be his desk. "Did you calm down?" **(FF4)**

"No, I'm worried _sick_ but I won't break your stuff anymore, sorry." The woman said tiredly. "You dragged me away at a _really_ bad time."

"I had imagined so when you were prepared to, and I quote, rip my balls off and shove them up my arse? Is that right, Ms. Tsarfin?" Spider-UK mused and she had the decency to avert her eyes.

"Technically I said ass." She muttered which made him laugh. "Sorry about that and please call me Galina. I don't know you, but something about how you're dressed tells me I should at least hear you out." Galina said as before she sipped her tea. Though Galina wore a black top that had a red hour-glass on its chest and a pair of matching leggings, her arms and feet were covered by bracers and boots that were red and blue with an all too familiar spider-theme on them. "Where are we anyway?"

"The Web of Life and Destiny, think of it as the center of the multiverse that we decided to build this base."

"Base!? I can't remember much after you abducted me but I do remember enough to know that this is a city in itself!"

"We have a lot of members that need space to move. Not to mention an area for the giant robots." Spider-UK explained which made Galina look at him incredulously. "And I wouldn't have to 'abduct' you if you didn't attack me for no reason."

"Again, sorry, you just caught me at a bad time and well…looking like _that."_ Galina said as she gestured at his costume. "Was not a sight I wanted."

"Mind telling me why?" Spider-UK asked gently which made her release a long breath.

"Multiverse, right? Different variations of everyone and all that jazz?" Galina questioned which made Spider-UK nod. "Then do you know of Black Widow?"

"Yes, I was honestly debating whether or not to extend an invitation to them all but we decided not to for the time being." Spider-UK admitted. "Are you your world's Black Widow?"

"God no, I'm something worse. I'm a clone made with the DNA of a radiated Spider in an attempt to 'perfect' her." Galina explained which made Spider-UK shudder. "They succeeded but because they had _stupidly high_ standards, they decided to take it a step further and impregnate me with my Spider-Man's DNA."

At this Spider-UK looked at her in horror.

"My God."

"Yeah that sucked almost as bad as the labor." Galina sighed and shook her head when she saw how his body tensed. "Don't get mad. No point. Slaughtered them all immediately. Point is, I wasn't exactly experienced with the whole life thing not being that old myself but I knew that I couldn't take care of any kids."

"So, what did you do?"

"What do you think? I tried my best for a little while. At first the KGB had my kids and it took a while but I managed to get my world's SHIELD to help me rescue them and I gave them up so that they could have actual lives and not be experiments." Galina explained but the way her cup began to crack told Spider-UK there was more the story. "Lot of good that did."

"Oh?"

"Look, I am not the ideal mother, even an experiment like me knows that alright? That said, I still _loved_ them and checked in from time to time. At first everything was fine but soon my visits were allowed less and less." Galina said as her eyes began to narrow. "Then, finally fed up, I snuck in to figure out what was happening just to find out that SHIELD was doing the same thing! Turning my _children_ into weapons!"

The cup shattered in her grasp at that moment.

"If they want to be heroes, soldiers, work for SHIELD. Fine. I don't care, it's their lives but at least let them grow up to have that _choice!_ I didn't have a choice, is it so bad that I want them to!?" Galina asked angrily.

"Not at all." Spider-UK said seriously. "Children must have the choice to walk this road we do." Spider-UK was appalled, instead of helping a mother save her children, Galina's SHIELD wanted to simply steal a weapon from the enemy for themselves.

It was sickening.

"Where was your Spider-Man? Did you contact him? Surely he would have helped!" Spider-UK asked only for Galina to shake her head.

"No, I tried to find him, believe me. It turns out that some vampire wanna be got to him first and killed him." Galina said which made Spider-UK curse. "You know something about that?"

"We call them Inheritors, they make a sport out of feeding on our kind."

"Our kind?"

"Spiders, people with the Spider-Totem like yourself. It's how I stumbled across you in your moment of blind fury." Spider-UK explained. "This base was built to give people like you, like us, the support they need to survive in their respective Earths."

"How…how many are there?" Galina asked incredulously as she thought about the sheer size of the base. For a moment Spider-UK paused before he simply shrugged.

"I'll put it this way, you are from Earth-1078 and that's _far_ from the highest number we have made contact with." Spider-UK revealed which made Galina gape at him. "Look, your situation is dire and you want to save your children, correct?"

"Of course!"

"Then sign this." Spider-UK said as he handed her some papers which made her grimace.

"Contracts, of course, that's what got me in this mess in the first place!"

"Relax, whether you sign or not we will get your children back to you." Spider-UK said honestly. "This is just the terms and agreement papers."

"For what?"

"An App. This way you can be the one to make the request." Spider-UK answered as Galina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 **-Later-**

"So, what now? I just wait for someone to take pity on me and help?" Galina asked dryly which made Spider-UK chuckle.

"There is no pity involved, that's not how Spiders operate. We'll help you because it's the right thing to do." Spider-UK said proudly though Galina was skeptical at best knowing just how selfish people were. "As for waiting…." Spider-UK trailed off as a large door opened. Galina stepped through and gasped as she saw dozens, no, hundreds of Spiders waiting a in a massive chamber. "They showed up the moment you confirmed the mission."

"I…I…what's the catch?" Galina asked, not believing what she saw. Help never came free. However, to her surprise many of the Spiders just laughed at the question.

"You must be new." Peter joked as he approached them. However, instead of his classic red and blue suit he was wearing his Dark suit. Galina looked at him in surprise when she saw the red hour glasses on his palms. **(FF5).**

"Oh, the Dark suit? You must be mad, did Wade kill you again?" Spider-UK asked curiously. **(FF6)**

"Nah, but this pissed me off just as bad." Peter answered before he nodded at Galina. "I know it may seem unbelievable, overwhelming, but believe me we just want to make sure you get your kids back." Peter said earnestly before he turned to Spider-UK. "You're taking point this time, right? What's the plan?"

"We're stealing from SHIELD which means we need to draw their attention. We can't all attack the base or they'll initiate a lock down and who knows what will happen." Spider-UK began. "We need to distract them, draw their attention elsewhere so that we can sneak in and take the children."

"I see, then I propose you, Ms. Tsarfin, Parker, and I be the ones to raid the headquarters." Octavius said which made Spider-UK nod.

"Agreed. You two have the most experience with SHIELD technology and Galina will be able to identify the children." Spider-UK said before he turned to the other Spiders. "This may seem counter-intuitive, but you all need to invade New York."

"Excuse me?" Peter said surprised as others seemed just as shocked as he was.

"Yes. Obviously, I don't want you to attack or hurt anyone. But we need a distraction, think of it as a protest of sorts. Just go in, throw an empty car or two around until SHIELD takes notice. Unlike other Earths, their Spider-Man is dead and they have never seen us before. They will be too confused to understand what's happening. Admins Morales-616, Stacy-65, Miles-8, Stacy-8, and Parker-8351 will be there to get you if something compromises your ability to teleport."

"Huh, this will be new." Miles muttered as Gwen shrugged.

"I'm sure we have picked up a few tips on collateral damage from our enemies. This might even be a bit fun." Gwen pointed out. "Therapeutic in a way."

"Rock on!" Rockstar Spider-Man screamed before he released a rift on his guitar. "Riot!"

"Uh…perhaps you should sit this one out, Annie." Spider-Man-18119 whispered to his daughter as Spinneret nodded her head.

"No! I can't!" Spiderling said desperately, surprising her parents before she leapt up to the stage. Garbed in her blue and black costume she looked up at Spider-UK pleadingly. "You have to let me go! They're hurting them!" **(FF7)**

"What!? How do you know?" Spider-UK asked urgently as many looked at Spiderling in concern, especially Galina.

"Nightmares…lately I've been getting nightmares and in them, I see them being hurt. It only just started, the experiments. I…I try to comfort them in my dreams but it barely helps!" Spiderling revealed, which made her parents look at her in horror. "I thought it was a nightmare but it kept happening and when I saw the request…" Spiderling trailed off before she shoved a handful of papers into Spider-UK's chest. "You have to let me go! They're my siblings! If I'm an admin you'll have to, right?"

"Siblings?" Galina repeated in confusion definitely not remembering giving birth to the teen before her.

"Spiderling is special…she views all children of Peter or Mary Jane as her brothers in sisters regardless of their Earth." Spider-UK said as he flipped through her application. She had completed a fair amount of missions with her parents and as he suspected, she was the one to finish Shang-Chi and Nebo's training.

But still…

"…You're lacking in feats." Spider-UK said gently. It was a requirement necessary so that they could choose the best Admins. When the competition was basically the same, those who stood out among the rest to get the promotion had incredible feats to back it up.

"I know but just check my powerset." Spiderling said and Spider-UK did as she said. When he read it, he paused.

"Is this accurate?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell…" Spider-UK trailed off before he handed the application to Peter and Octavius, both of which stilled when they read her powers. Peter whistled as Octavius shook his head incredulously. "Fine, this will be your test. Perform well enough for the other admins and you've got a deal."

"What!?" Spinneret asked incredulously only for her Spiderling to turn and face her.

"Mom…you have to let me go." Spiderling said quietly and the double meaning on her words were lost on no one. Spinneret stilled as her husband placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right." Spider-Man-18119 said knowingly as he gazed up at his daughter. "Our little girl is growing up." Spinneret's shoulders sagged before she nodded her head.

"We'll still watch your back." Spinneret said which made Spiderling smile. Truth be told, she hoped they would never stop but be willing to do so without joining her on the battlefield all the time. Ever since they joined the other Spiders, Spiderling was amazed to see that her parents were able to be _happy_ with some free time and the ability to relax.

When she saw this, Spiderling came to the realization that her parents could not keep fighting forever and that she would have to step up on her own. For their sake if not for her own. Because of this, Spiderling threw everything she had into becoming better as fast as possible and finally it was time for her to prove herself.

As she watched the scene, Galina felt a pang and her chest and wondered if she could be that way with her children, if they didn't hate her that is.

"Alright then, that's settled, lets get started." Spider-UK said before he turned to Galina. "How many children are we looking for? Two? Three?" Galina blinked and looked at him confusion before she shook her head.

"Four? Ouch!" Spinneret said as Gwendolyn winced at the thought. A few of the other mothers did as well. Galina blinked and shook her head as now even some of the men began to pale.

"Uh, not to be rude, but just how many children _do_ you have?" Spider-UK asked carefully as Galina tilted her head.

"One hundred and twenty-three." Galina said honestly which made a few stumble. Hell, one Spider in the back simply fainted. "What?"

"Children." Peter repeated.

"…as in not clones." Octavius continued for clarification and Galina nodded once more. "And you delivered them?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit." Spinneret muttered which made Spiderling gasp.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I'll put something in the jar later honey."

"I don't know what's so surprising. What do you expect to happen with when two people with _Spider_ DNA reproduce?" Galina asked and slowly Gwendolyn turned to Miles-8.

"We're not _rolling the dice_ ever again." Gwendolyn said firmly as Miles-8 nodded.

"Agreed."

"We're…gonna need a bigger nursery." Miles said after a moment pointedly ignoring how horrified Gwen appeared as he felt the same way. When the time came in their relationship, they were going to have a much-needed _talk._

"Well, I think I know a place, a trusted place, but we have to get the kiddos first." Peter said and Spider-UK nodded.

"Let's go."

 **-New York-1078-**

It was a quiet day in New York as the people went along in their daily lives. Surprising since ever since they lost their Spider-Man, crime rates had sky rocketed. Suddenly an explosion rung out and they looked to see a villain step out of the rubble.

"Haha! Fear me New York! With Spider-Man gone, no one can save you from I! Stilt-Man!" Stilt-Man shouted triumphantly, but before he could continue his epic speech, a blue light caught his attention. When he looked up, he paled when he saw dozens of blue portals appear in the sky as hundreds of Spider-Men and Women descended upon them. **(FF8)**

 **BGM: Start a Riot-Duckwrth & Shaboozey**

"WOOOOOO! New York-1078! Who's ready to start a riot!?" Rockstar Spider-Man shouted as he descended, playing his guitar. He landed on a roof and began his concert as the Spiders swung through the city, Web-lines hit multiple cars and buses before they were all lifted up and suspended into the air. The citizens of New York screamed but nowhere near as loud as the d-list villains who had followed Stilt-Man.

In the distance, one James Jonah Jameson Jr.-1078 wept a single tear as he was finally proven right.

 **-Meanwhile: Triskelion-**

"Move out! We got multiple accounts of an army of Spider-People attacking New York! Move! Move! Move!" An Agent shouted as dozens of agents rush to their vehicles while multiple jets flew from the base toward the city. In the pandemonium, the rescue party managed to sneak in.

"Here. My scan is complete, just sent the layout of the building. The children are in the lower levels. The software I installed on your teleporter should be able to get through the defenses." Spider-Man said as their cloaks dropped once they made it deep inside of the building.

"What? Not coming with us?" Galina questioned only for Spider-Man to shake his head.

"No, something tells me, Otto and I are needed up here." Spider-Man said and sure enough they turned to see Bruce Banner approaching them with narrowed eyes.

"Your Spider-sense has gotten strong." Spider-UK mused. "Let's go." Spider-UK instructed Galina before they quickly made their way out.

"You go high, I go low. We'll be done in no time."

"Don't instruct me." Octavius said as he crouched along with Spider-Man.

"Just trust me, I'll distract him and then we can use you know what." Spider-Man said as Bruce began to transform.

"You actually brought them? And how do you expect to distract that monstrosity?"

"Hey, I said I was pissed and I like some of the toys you made. As for how, well I'm going to borrow a trick from Kaine, shame he couldn't make it." Spider-Man mused before he shot forward and charged the Hulk who shot towards them with the intent to crush them. In no time, the two heroes met in the middle of the room and Hulk slammed powerful blow at Peter that threatened to decimate the corridor.

However, just as his fist made contact, it simply passed through Spider-Man's after-image. Immediately, Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling and landed on the Hulk's back before he slammed his palm into the green giant's face. When Spider-Man cemented his hand to Hulk's face, he pulled back with all his might, causing blood to erupt from the Hulk's now decimated face. **(FF9)**

"I thought you didn't kill!" Octavius said as the Hulk gripped his face while talons popped out of the Spiders' gloves.

"I don't! Doesn't mean we can't _mess them up._ Besides, he'll heal." Spider-Man said before he and Octavius slashed at the Hulk with their talons which injected nanites into his blood stream with every strike. **(FF10)**

The Hulk released a roar and slammed his hands into the ground. As one, the two Spiders flipped away from the shockwave and immediately activated the nanites inside of the Hulk which released a powerful experimental sedative that managed to take down the powerful man within moments.

"Well…they had a Hulk." Spider-Man mused as he nudged the now unconscious Bruce Banner with his foot.

"They still have a Thor and the Avengers, who knows how many Avengers. You do realize that correct?

"It's fine, we have a Spiderling."

 **-New York-**

Miles back flipped to avoid the machine gun fire from the overhead jets before he ducked to avoid Captain America's shield that soared over his head.

"Really dude?" Miles asked skeptically before he fired a web-ball behind him blindly that webbed the legendary shield to the side of a building. Now disarmed, Captain America raised his fists as Miles did the same. Though not as powerful, the legendary soldier was more than skilled enough to fight the average Spider head on despite the Spider-Sense or super strength.

Unfortunately for Captain America, Miles wasn't the average Spider and only need to land one blow.

Ducking under a vicious right hook, Miles slammed his palm to Captain America's chest and released a powerful venom strike that sent the man down instantly. Glancing up, Miles found Gwen locked in mid-air combat with Iron Man.

Twisting in the air to avoid his repulsor blasts, Gwen flipped and dove down toward the streets below with Iron Man hot on her heels.

"Come on, come on, come on." Gwen muttered as she looked at her teleporter.

 _[Code Arachnid: Ready]_ **(FF11)**

"Finally!" Gwen said before she fell inside of a blue portal that closed before Iron Man could reach her. Portal reforming behind him, Gwen fell from it and landed on his back before she slammed her palm onto his armor. "Now! Code Arachnid: initialize!" Gwen called out as the virus downloaded itself into Tony's armor.

"What!?" Iron Man shouted as his systems suddenly went haywire before his armor exploded from his body. Tony's eyes were wide as he began to free fall toward the ground but before he could hit it, Gwen saved him and webbed him up on the side of a building away from the gunfire.

"This is crazy. I mean minor property damage aside, we didn't do anything to warrant lethal force did we!?" Spinneret asked incredulously after got her out of the line of gunfire. Though her suit kept her safe, armor piercing rounds were a different story altogether.

"This universe seems slightly more blood thirsty than the average one." Spider-Man-18199 said. "Stay here, this is a bit more chaotic than our usual fights." Spider-Man-18199 said before he went to go back to the battlefield.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Scared of the Dark-Lil Wayne & Ty Dolla $ign (Feat XXXTENTACION)**

Before he could leave, a hand grabbed his wrist and halted his movements. Spider-Man-18119 sighed and prayed that his wife didn't fight him on this.

"MJ-" He stopped when he saw her looking silently behind him, her jaw hanging open slightly as she pointed a shaking finger. Confused, he turned. He looked on in both horror and awe he saw her.

He saw his baby girl.

From roof to roof with an unparalleled grace, Spiderling moved, flipped, and rolled her way from a storm of bullets before she launched herself high into the air and landed on one of the jets. Slamming her hand through the wind shield, Spiderling threw the pilot away from the vehicle and webbed them to the side of a building. She turned the jet toward the ocean before she leapt to the next jet and repeated the process three more times.

" _Dad, Mom, look at me."_ Spiderling thought as she landed on the side of a building and began to run on the side of a building and disarmed the soldiers on the streets, swinging their own weapons at them with enough force to knock them out. _"See what you've taught me, what' I've learned and understand…that everything will be okay."_

Spiderling leapt from the building when she spotted Hawkeye and to her, time froze as the emblem on her back seemed to shine.

" _You don't have to fight, to hurt yourselves anymore."_ As Spiderling fell, she effortlessly avoided the arrows before she slammed a punch so powerful into to Hawkeye that he spun around twice before he collapsed unconsciously. _"I'll be fine."_ Spiderling said as a Sniper on a building in the distance aimed at her and pulled the trigger.

Immediately the bullet slammed through her, however, her image simply vanished leaving the sniper, her parents, and the few Spiders who saw in awe as she reappeared above the Sniper as multiple after images showed the route she took. He could not even scream before he too was knocked out.

The clouds darkened and lightning flashed as Thor descended upon the battlefield.

There was no hesitation.

Spiderling ran up toward him, the youngest of the Spiders present but still the first to act. Her heart pulsed loudly in her chest as she ran up the building toward Thor. Thor noticed her immediately and for a moment, even he hesitated at the sight of the teen.

However, centuries of war taught him that looks could be deceiving and immediately release a bolt of lightning at her.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another!

Time was incredibly slow for Spiderling who darted from side to side as she avoided each lightning fast blast, having seen each coming long before Thor even _thought_ to cast them.

" _I know you're scared to let me fight alone, but something I learned from Master Shang-Chi, is that I'm not ever alone."_ Spiderling thought as she jumped up off of the building, up above Thor. Thor's eyes widened as he could feel her gaze down at him through her red mask without fear. In Spiderling's mind, she could picture another red-haired girl only a few years older than her smiling behind her. Her angelic wings seemed to lift Spiderling even higher into the air. _"Big sis is watching down on me."_ _ **(FF12)**_

" _ **Go."**_ Spiderling could hear her sister say before she descended upon Thor and punched him in the face. It didn't affect him, but it did distract him long enough for her to begin to crawl around his body and web him up.

Though her effort was valiant, she was still no god and the web exploded from his body and forced her to jump away.

" _She's why I'm strong."_ Spiderling thought as she avoided his hammer and leapt away from his blasts of lightning. It was terrifying for those who watched the girl fight. Many believed she would be crushed instantly, but instead she fought on a level that was unprecedented.

Even as the winds picked up and her crimson hair blew wildly, she showed no fear as she continued the battle.

An unstoppable force vs an untouchable object.

" _I was scared of fighting on my own too, ya know! Venom gave me nightmares for the longest time."_ Spiderling thought as for a moment, in Thor's place she saw Venom who would have killed her and her mother had her dad not saved them. As she gazed down at the symbiote fearlessly as she felt herself be trapped in a void. **(FF13)**

" _ **Keep moving."**_

The void vanished and the symbiote disappeared as she slammed both of her feet into Thor's face before using her momentum to launch herself off of him.

" _But if she's with me, I can't be scared so neither should you!"_ Spiderling thought as she swung down to the end of the street. She flipped and fired two web lines at buildings opposite of each other. Spinning around, she looked up at Thor who flew higher into the sky. Spiderling jumped back to add more tension to her web before she launched herself up at the god of thunder. _"And what big sis is to me, I have to be to those kids. They are scared and I have to show them they don't have to be!"_

As she shot up like a bullet, Thor descended upon her even faster with a hammer that was coated in lightning. Above the streets of New York, the two collided and the storm that erupted from their collision destroyed tops of the nearby building.

 **-Triskelion-**

"One twenty-two…." Galina trailed off after she led another one of her children through Spider-UK's portal. Her eyes widened and she trembled when she realized the numbers didn't add. "Oh no, oh no,no,no. Where the fuck is my kid!?" Galina snapped as she turned to look around the lab. Her blood boiled when she heard Spider-UK chuckle but before she could snap at the man, he pulled something from her back.

"Mommy!" The little girl cheered after Spider-UK lifted her from her mother's back.

"One twenty-three?" Spider-UK asked and just like that the fight left Galina as she smiled tiredly.

"One twenty-three." Galina confirmed before she glowered at the red-head. "Don't you scare me like that, brat!"

"Scared? Don't be scared! Big sis is here, she told me!" The girl said as she pat Galina on the side of her face as if trying to comfort her mother as if _she_ were the one that had been experimented on recently. Before they could respond, a blinding white armor slowly appeared over their bodies. In the center of the chest plate was a crimson jewel and from both sides of it, four lines extended in the shape of a spider. "See! She keeps us warm!"

"What the hell?" Galina whispered incredulously at the armor.

"Spiderling." Another voice said and they turned to find Spider-Man and Octavius, both garbed in the blinding armor. "What Karn expected was right. The Web chose her to be the Pattern Maker." Spider-Man explained. **(FF14)**

"Well…it appears she has passed then?" Octavius questioned which made the other two moderators nod. "Good, shall we leave?"

 **-With Spiderling-**

Once more Spiderling found herself in a void, however, this time she could see the Web of Life surrounding her. The web released a hum that made her smile.

"You're right, it's time to go home." Spiderling said as her own suit of armor appeared just as the void shattered. Golden flames spilled from the lenses of her mask, as she shot from the explosion unscathed. "I won't lose!"

"How!?" Thor asked incredulously before his head whipped to the side from the sheer force of her blow. The sound of her gauntlet hitting him was reminiscent of evening bells and with each blow she connected the ringing grew louder as one by one the other Spiders were garbed in the strange armor and though they all shone brightly, none shone as brightly as Spiderling's.

"You might be a god." Spiderling began as she speed-blitzed Thor and attacked him from every direction in a way that reminded her father of his fight with Firelord. "But even you can't fight fate!" Spiderling shouted and with one final punch she knocked Thor through a building and knocked him out. **(FF15).**

 **BGM: END**

 _["Children evacuated. Everyone, return back to base!"]_ Spider-UK ordered **.  
**

Perhaps if they weren't so awed by what they had witnessed they would have left that instant. The armors all shattered and even the flames died from Spiderling's mask. Her tear-filled eyes stared up at the stormy sky through her destroyed lenses. She closed her eyes when the clouds parted as the light shone down upon her.

" _ **Good job."**_

"Heh." Spiderling chuckled before she her legs went limp, but before she could fall, she was caught by her father. "How…how was that? Did…did you see?"

"Oh honey…I saw." Spider-Man-18119 said quietly. "And I have never been prouder."

"Same." Spinneret whispered as Spiderling smiled brightly.

"Good…now…I'm going to…" Before she could continue, she passed out in her father's arms. For a moment neither said anything before he spoke.

"Perhaps…perhaps it's time we step back a bit. Not completely, mind you, we're not that old but…maybe it's time to let her take charge?" Spider-Man-18119 suggested and Spinneret nodded. "I think it's time to change her hero-name."

"Tiger, I think you're right."

 **-Later: Web of Life-**

"So, we have three options for the children. One, you can keep them here but it might not be the best place for them to grow." Spider-UK explained to Galina. "Two, we could see if the X-Men of Earth-616 would accept them on Utopia. They aren't mutants, but they are close enough and the X-Men are alies of their Spider-Man. That said, they are constantly under attack. Three, You and the children can live at the Spider-Temple in Earth-616." **(FF16)**

"Spider-Temple?" Galina asked curiously and Spider-Man spoke up.

"Yes, it is located in Africa and worships the god Anansi and the Web of Life. In fact, the priestesses there know more about us than we do." Spider-Man admitted. "I'm friends with their High Priestess, Taran. She said she would love to take you all in. With your assistance, they can train your children so that they can have the _choice_ to do what they wish with their lives. They'd love it if the kids joined them, but they won't push. They are firm believers in fate and whatever happens will happen."

"Not to mention, you can be a mother in peace." Octavius spoke up, an obvious soft spot for the Galina's situation. "Humans are fickle creatures. From what I understand, there you will not face judgement or prejudice."

"Alright, but what's the catch?"

"They just ask that you and the children not go too far out of their territory until they are older for your own protection." Spider-UK informed gently. "They've done a remarkable job with not getting sucked up into the worldly chaos and want to keep it that way. When they get a bit older, your children can get teleporters and come here for socialization and eventually they can go out into the world however they see fit."

"Sounds like you really want to sell me on this place." Galina said with a frown, clearly suspicious.

"Your reservations are understandable, but it is the best option of the three." Octavius informed her patiently. "You could choose to take them on your own and cut ties with us but with no money, job experience, or suitable housing…well, you're a smart girl."

"Look, I know alright? I know I can trust you all…but it's hard. I thought I could trust SHIELD." Galina explained, clearly not wanting to be difficult and frustrated by her own hang ups.

"Again, understandable but take it from someone who has grown up in a broken home. Those children, need your love and you need to be able to provide it with as few obstacles as possible." Octavius explained, startling Galina when what she assumed was the coldest Spider opened up to her.

"I…fine, I'll give it a try but please don't make me regret it. I've had enough betrayal for a life time." Galina begged and the moderators all nodded.

"But of course." Spider-UK said as Spider-Man nudged Octavius. The two glanced at each other before Octavius nodded.

"We're going to get children ready and let Taran know you all are coming." Spider-Man said before he left with Octavius.

"You know, when we made our way through the building it was odd. Having someone watch my back that is." Galina said after a moment. "It felt…good. You stumbled across me by accident, and though you all have helped me for nothing, _you_ are the one person I actually _trust_ at least for now. So, look at me and tell me that I am doing the right thing."

"You are." Spider-UK said without hesitation and after a moment, Galina nodded.

"Okay then." Galina said with that she dropped it. "So, what are you going to do now? After you repair your office?" Galina asked sheepishly.

"Hmm. Probably get back to work."

"And then?"

"Find a replacement Spider for your Earth…and then work."

"And after that?"

"Work some more!" Spider-UK said proudly as she laughed.

"You all made this system to get a break and yet you still refuse to take one?" Galina asked incredulously which made him chuckle.

"What can I say, have not had a reason to take one." Spider-UK admitted which made her purse her lips.

"Okay, how a bout this. I need to learn more about Earth-616 and you clearly need to get a damn hobby. After I settle in, we can meet up when my brats are studying at the Temple and do both." Galina suggested. "What do you say?"

"That sounds…pleasant…" Spider-UK said after he thought about it. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"I need to get some clothes." Spider-UK said in embarrassment as Galina realized that he had been in costume for so long.

"Please tell me you at least have more than one suit!" Galina said before she burst out laughing when he tried to sputter out that he did, in fact, have more than one costume…

…this one was just his favorite.

Don't judge him!

Outside of his office, Spider-Man raised his fist and Octavius bumped it with an eyeroll. Soon as they walked, they both raised a hand as Karn strode past them and gave them both a high-five.

"Told you both I'd get him to take a break." Karn said smugly as he moved away.

"He clearly cheated, correct?" Octavius glowered.

"Oh yeah, but unless we can prove it, we each still owe him twenty. Not to mention the Web is on his side." Spider-Man pointed out. "Now all we need is to get him to take a break and we can all lead by example."

"As if anyone could pry him from that damnable web. That oaf would need someone nearly as voyeuristic as him." Octavius scoffed.

"Ew. The last thing I want to think about is Karn watching me like that…" Spider-Man said and they both shuddered. "...Wait…"

"What? Oh…no…"

"It could work!"

"We are not playing match maker for Karn and Madame Web!"

"Tell me it's not perfect!"

"What could possibly make you think–"

"She's a red-head!"

"How the bloody hell does that even make sense you idiot!?"

"First off, bloody? Stop hanging with UK. Secondly, hear me out. Have you not been paying attention? Red heads are clearly the answer! With exception being Miles or people who are part octopus." Spider-Man said resolutely as Octavius rubbed his temples.

"Dear God I hate you."

"Aww…I love you too Otto!"

 **End.**

 **FF1: Nebo is a legendary trainer of Special operatives that trained Assassin Spider-Man to be as deadly as he is and trained his spider-sense to the point he could see danger before his enemy could think of how they were going to attack. Shang-Chi is the one who trained Peter-616 and helped develop** _ **The**_ _ **Way of the Spider**_ **martial arts to compensate for his lack of a spider sense during the events of Spider-Island.**

 **FF2: Earth 8351 is the official designation of Assassin Spider-Man's Earth.**

 **FF3: Spider-Man played a large role in helping Captain Marvel in Civil War II and backed her with his company.**

 **FF4: Galina Tsarfin is a clone of Black Widow from Earth-1078. She was created with the DNA of a radioactive Spider and then impregnated by the DNA of Spider-Man which led to her giving birth to 123 children…and people joke about fanfiction being messed up. I can't even think of half the crap Marvel itself wrote lmao.**

 **FF5: The Dark Suit is a suit Peter constructed to help with stealth that comes with advanced tech.**

 **FF6: So, believing Peter to be evil and not knowing he was Spider-Man, Deadpool killed him when Peter wasn't paying attention. (With them being friends, Spider-Man's sense didn't register until it was too late.) Wade then seduced Death to bring Peter back to life.**

 **FF7: Spiderling AKA Anna-May Parker of Earth-18119 is the daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson-Parker AKA Spinneret. Though initially assumed to have similar powers to Peter, it was revealed in time that she was a** _ **far**_ **more powerful Spider than her father. Her potential might make her the closest thing to a "Hope Summers" for the Spiders. (Bonus Fact. Hope Summers is a busted Omega level mutant and kind of their Jesus)**

 **FF8: Yes…Stilt-Man is an actual villain. His power is enhanced height using stilts. Yes, he is as lame as he sounds.**

 **FF9: The Mark of Kaine is an acidic touch exclusive to, you ghessed it, Kaine. However, when Kaine was killed by the Kravens, Peter recreated it by using his sticking ability to tear apart the face of Kraven's daughter in revenge for the spiders they killed. Kraven's daughter still has a hand shaped scar on her face. (She was evil af too btw so while Peter was brutal he still didn't permanantly damage an innocent.)**

 **FF10: Superior Spider-Man developed retractable talons in the fingers of his gloves that allow him to inject nanites into his opponents.**

 **FF11: Spider-Man once developed a virus to aid him against Iron Man.**

 **FF12: Earth-18119 AKA the Renew Your Vows universe is a universe where OMD didn't happen. As such, Peter and MJ still lost their child May but would later have Anna-May as their second child.**

 **FF13: Ironically, just like her mother, Venom would prove to be a traumatizing villain for Spiderling. With Venom having attacked Peter's family in his own home. This Peter had no choice but to end his no kill policy to save his family. Peter killed Venom with minimum remorse to ensure that he would never attack his home again. (Bonus fact. This is why in my Marvel Trinity series I wrote the family business arc, because Peter WOULD cross that line for family.)**

 **FF14: All Spiders bear the Spider-Totem and are tied to the Web of Life. A few key totems are more powerful/important than the rest and have special names. To my knowledge they are the Center (Peter), the Other (Formerly Peter, then later formerly, Kaine. The current host is a spoiler for Spider-Geddon so I'm just going keep that to myself till that even becomes relevant. The Scion (Benjamin Richard Parker-Earth 982), The Bride (Cindy Moon), the Master Weaver (Karn), The Pattern Maker (Anna-May Parker).**

 **As the Pattern Maker, Anna-May's Spider-sense has turned into complete precognition which allow her to blatantly see the future before danger strikes. She saw her parents get hurt in a fight against Mole Man then later saw them show up and end up in the same position but she was able to save them. However, that power, though cool, is not nearly as wtf as her second.**

 **As Pattern Maker, she can manipulate the Web of Life directly. She can take its connections and forge stronger things out of them like her armor which she can share to her allies.**

 **FF15: Spiderling's armor's durability is unknown but it provides an increase in strength that allowed "Spider-Girls" (Anya, Mayday, and Anna-May herself) to fight the Inheritors one on one and do damage. And not small damage but let them land full blown haymakers. Keep in mind that one inheritor, Morlun, nearly soloed Wakanda and that the average Spider can only last mere moments against an Inheritor before being killed. (Spiderling best party buffer confirmed).**

 **FF16: The Spider-Temple is one of two (Located in Peru and Ghana) where the Spider-God Anansi is worshiped. The Priestess Taran is one of the many worshippers at the temple. They clearly house many secrets of the Spiders but why Peter himself never showed back up is beyond me– wait, never mind– New York be wildin'. (Also i think the Peru one was destroyed which is why I had Taran transferred to the Ghana temple)**

 **Reviews…aw barely any. Alexa, play Despacito.**

 _ **RebuffX7: You know that's probably because either A you fucked up the last upload or B you updated like…one day later, right?**_

 _ **Shhh… don't ruin this with logic, Buffy.**_

 _ **RebuffX7: OMFG…**_

 _ **Will:**_ _ **I'm sorry Lord Rebuke but I'm with Lady Rebuff on this one. And that's not because there's more mistakes I've had to correct…or the fact that Lexie had to pick up the slack for me. Thanks for that by the way Lexie. Anyways, I already decided on my new name…which I will reveal next time! *Silly Salmons out the window***_

 _ **RebuffX7: I work with idiots. Ouch! Yup, there it is, the crippling anxiety and regret…Alexa!**_

 _ **Alexa: [On it. *Plays Despacito*]**_

 _ **Reviews!**_

 **Funvince: Glad you like it! Yeah New York is one city, there is a whole WORLD of nonsense around them. Hope the reasoning is explained a bit better in the story but the TLDR version is paranoia from all parties. After so much unnecessary nonsense in canon Marvel already its best not to show all your cards, even to your friends. Afterall after the whole Cap-secret hydra agent thing its best to just keep things on the down low.**

 **Random Guest: THANK YOU! I fixed it as soon as you sent the review, chapter 1 is back!**

 **Dopplerdee: Thanks! I think it's something that needs addressing. Peter has some dark moments and its helps remind people that he is human and not in the whole "oh no my luck is screwing me over again" way but the "oh crap, that could have been me in that circumstance" way.**

 **AJ Lexie: At this point these updates become perfect after you review lmao. Lexie, you should know by now it's my mission to give you diabetes.**

 **CRUDEN: Hell, yeah it was! Glad you like this chapter!**

 **HavcOLyte: Understandable about the Deadpool thing. Glad you liked this change of pace as well as my other stories. Though probably not exactly in the way you probably meant, I hope this chapter answered your question. Other Universes besides 616 will be explored without a doubt. The Spiderverse movie might be a bit more complicated because that's where I drew inspiration for this plot and character interactions so there would be a lot of overlap which might make it a bit cluttered.**

 **If I can figure out a way and good plotline I will though!**

 **Thanks Everyone!**

 **Read and Reviews…**

… **And as always…**

… **Stay Classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	5. Mother's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, but if you follow my 600-step plan, I might be able to!**

 **Short chapter, I did on the fly. I've been in and out of emergency rooms for the past 3 weeks. Everything is good now, but I am still recovering. Still hope you enjoy!**

 **BETAED BY: Will S. LaVi (I'm still the same old Will you know but locked in combat with college. All in a day's work as "the unpaid intern" as Lady Rebuff says but meh, I consider working on the chapters as payment enough.)**

 **SEE I told you!**

 _ **RebuffX7: Whatever he's just as insane as the rest of us then.**_

 _ **Featured BGMs**_

 _ **Hey Mama (DISTRO Remix)- David Guetta Feat. Nicki Minaj & Afrojack**_

 **Notification 5: Mother's Day**

 **(No you didn't forget Mother's day, calm your hearts you won't be nagged to death. I just felt like writing the chapter cause my Mom came in clutch these past few weeks.** **)**

 _ **(RebuffX7: I love that lady.)**_

 **Earth-18119**

"Okay honey, we're heading out!" Mary Jane called out to her daughter who was holding a blonde infant in her arms.

"Okay, have fun!" Anna said before she turned to Jessica. "Don't worry, Ms. Drew, I'll look after Gerry. We might not share DNA, but I'll treat him like we do."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jessica said with a smile. "You're a good kid."

"Don't think anything of it, I was free tonight. Just make sure my mom has fun tonight. I can't remember her ever hanging out with friends." Anna said sadly. "Between taking care of me, and keeping our secret safe, I don't think she's managed to let loose in years which is sad because I hear she needed fun like fish need water."

"Well don't worry, we'll make sure your mom has the time of her life." Jessica swore, which made the young red-head grin.

"What are you doing tonight, anyway?"

"Oh, not much, just a small girl's night out of the city." Jessica said as she turned toward the door. "We'll be back in no time. See you in a bit."

"Bye Ms. Drew!"

 **-Earth-616: Japan-**

"Alright, MJ, tell me how it feels." Gwendolyn said as Spinneret shrugged off her coat, revealing her costume, before she webbed her coat to the roof of the building they were on. Spinneret clenched her fists and gasp when she felt a surge of strength.

"Holy crap…"

"I take it, it worked?" Gwendolyn said proudly. "Good, I looked over your Peter's designs and with Octavius' help we managed to power it with Parker Particles. With it being it able to sustain itself now, you shouldn't have to worry about needing to drain your husband's powers to copy them." **(FF1)**

"It's official." Spinneret began seriously as she put on her mask. "I like you so much more than my Gwen." Spinneret said, which made Gwendolyn giggle.

"And you're sure that has nothing to do with me only seeing Peter as a friend?"

"It helps." Spinneret said cheekily as Gwendolyn grinned and pulled down her mask before she pulled up her hood. Unlike her younger counter-part from Earth-65, her hair was longer and hung freely from beneath her hood. Her body was also much more defined from having many more years in the field.

"So, we're good?" Jessica questioned as she approached with Galina.

"We're good." Spinneret confirmed. "Hopefully, this will let Peter and Anna relax a bit, I love them, but they can be so overprotective–holy crap is this how Anna felt?"

"Ha! Don't worry about it, you're all family, it's what you do. I'm sure you two smother your Peter as well." Gwendolyn said and Spinneret was going to deny it before she stopped and realized that she couldn't remember the last time her husband did anything hero related on his own.

"Well damn. Family meeting after this then." Spinneret mused. "So, this girl's night, what's it entail?"

"This world's Mr. Negative kidnapped Cloak and Dagger, _again,_ and is trying to push a new drug that managed to convert them despite their previous exposure. We need to stop it now." Gwendolyn said as the four of them turned to face a towering skyscraper across the street.

"He really needs to diversify his plots." Jessica muttered. "Advice? Separate Cloak and Dagger ASAP or things will get difficult."

"Difficult?" Galina scoffed. "Try breastfeeding 123 Spider-brats. That's difficult. This? This is Wednesday."

"She's not wrong." Spinneret said as she shook her head at the thought.

"Well then…" Gwendolyn trailed off as she began to stretch her arms.

 **BGM: Hey Mama (DISTRO Remix)- David Guetta Feat. Nicki Minaj & Afrojack**

"…Let's go ladies." Gwendolyn said before she ran to the edge of the building and leapt off, the concrete of the roof ripping up from beneath her feet as she launched herself to the top floor with the others right behind her.

 **-Mr. Negative's Penthouse-**

"Soon. The streets of every major city will be under my control." Mr. Negative said sinisterly as he swirled a glass of red wine in his hand. "And with that much influence, not even Fisk will be able to top my empire–" He stopped speaking when the window behind him shattered. Turning around in alarm, he, Cloak, Dagger, and his henchmen looked on in surprise to find Gwendolyn land on his desk.

"Sorry, to break up the party." Gwendolyn said before her perception of time froze. Flipping back behind the desk, she ripped it up and used it as cover from Dagger's blades of darkness and the bullets of the henchmen. "Hey, I said sorry!" Gwendolyn shouted before she kicked the desk forward with enough force to knock it into three of the henchmen and smash them against the wall. **(FF2)**

"Maybe they didn't hear you?" Spinneret said as she leapt forward, spinning her body so that Dagger's blades managed to miss her if only by mere inches. Landing in a crouch, she glanced up at Mr. Negative with a smirk which made him curse as the doors to his elevator closed. "Oh no you don't!" Spinneret said as she raced to the door and pried it open before she jumped down after him. Cloak and Dagger went to follow only for them to get kicked to opposite sides of the room by Jessica and Gwendolyn.

"I'll cover her, what's the kill policy for this world again?" Galina questioned as she rushed to the elevator.

"It's neutral, just don't be too messy." Gwendolyn said as Jessica grabbed Dagger before she could reach Cloak.

"Let's go, you need to cool off." Jessica said before threw Dagger out of the window and flew after her.

"Just you and me big guy." Gwendolyn said as she crouched as the corrupted Cloak flew up into the air. His cloak extended as his body began to release a light so bright, Gwendolyn had to raise her arm to shield her eyes. "You're strong, but…" Gwendolyn trailed off and the next thing Cloak knew, she was behind him. "I've been doing this a bit longer than you." Gwendolyn said before she landed a kick so powerful it knocked him through the floor of the penthouse.

" _ **You won't stop Mr. Negative from showing everyone their true selves!"**_ Cloak shouted as Gwendolyn leapt down after him. He released a blinding light and Gwendolyn felt herself being sucked in.

 **-Sahara Desert-**

"Oh, hell no!" Gwendolyn said as she fell from the sky. Flipping forward, a portal opened beneath her and she dove inside of it before she could hit the sand.

 **-Japan-**

Cloak was surprised when Gwendolyn popped right back up in front of him from a portal and slammed a vicious right that knocked him further into the building.

"Do you know how hard it is to get sand out of this thing!?" Gwendolyn asked incredulously as she rushed after him. When she entered the new room, she was pleased to find herself in Mr. Negative's lab. "Alright, time to dust off my degree in chemical engineering." Gwendolyn said as Cloak recovered. With the masterful efficiency of MJ mixing a drink at a bar, Gwendolyn began to whip up an antidote all while flipping and dodging Cloak's onslaught.

Just another day in the life of a Spider.

 **-With Galina and Spinneret-**

"Okay, you take Mr. Negative, I'll take the rest." Galina said as she and Spinneret stood back to back surrounded by Mr. Negative and his demons.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I have your back. Us red-heads must stick together, yes?" Galina mused which made Spinneret smirk.

"Right!" Spinneret said before time slowed to a crawl as the two leaped into action. With practiced ease, Spinneret dodged and voided Mr. Negative's corrupting attacks before she jumped up and backflip-kicked him into the air. Landing in a crouch, Spinneret jumped up and delivered an air-combo that would have left her family proud.

"Pathetic." Galina scoffed as she avoided a storm of bullets with ease and attacked with a lethal force. Not holding back, she slammed bone-shattering blows into the demons, breaking rips, necks, and backs with deadly precision. Grabbing an assault rifle from a fallen demon she turned and shot down four more. She then rushed to a fifth demon and slid forward, stealing his knife from his side and used it to slice the back of his knees, sending him crashing down. Before he could fall forward, Galina grabbed him by his head.

"N-no…" The demon's pleas were cut off by the blade rushing across his neck.

 **-With Gwendolyn-**

"And…got it!" Gwendolyn said as she held an orange vial of liquid and jumped to the ceiling to avoid being crushed by Cloak. "Don't worry Mr. Intangible, I made this just for you!" Gwendolyn said before she threw the vial on the floor making it explode and release an orange mist that quickly filled the room. Cloak began to cough as he inhaled the strange substance and collapsed to the ground as his cloak changed from white to black

 **-With Jessica-**

 _["My cure worked, I can whip up another one if you bring Dagger back."]_

"Nah, that's okay." Jessica said as she dodged more black daggers at a harbor before she flew forward and shoulder-checked Dagger into the ocean. Her hands began to spark as she floated up above Dagger. "I think I'll try shock therapy." Jessica said before she released two torrents of energy at Dagger who soon found herself being electrocuted. As she screamed in pain, her clothes began to shift from black to white.

 _["Ouch!"]_

"She'll thank me later." Jessica said as she released her attack while a cured but unconscious Dagger floated in the water.

 **-With Spinneret-**

Jumping from wall to pillar to wall and back again, Spinneret continued to avoid Mr. Negative's counter attack. Seeing an opening, Spinneret grabbed a couch in the lobby and threw it at the villain who switched his attention to the incoming object to blow it apart. After destroying the couch, he turned to face his opponent only to find her missing.

" _Alright, just like Pete taught you."_ Spinneret thought as she fell from the shadows behind Mr. Negative. As she fell time seemed to slow and her Spider emblem felt as though it burned as she briefly imagined Peter as large amounts of web-fluid released from her web-shooters and covered Mr. Negative's body. Flipping forward three times without touching the ground, Spinneret swung Mr. Negative with all her might, building up momentum, before she slammed him into the ground.

A crater formed form his point of impact as the ground itself trembled. Mr. Negative coughed up blood from the force of the attack, before the pain made him black out. When Spinneret landed, Gwendolyn ran into the room with a cured Cloak just as Jessica flew in with a still unconscious Dagger.

 **BGM: END**

"Jesus Christ, I said don't be too messy!" Gwendolyn said incredulously as she saw the dead bodies. Jessica just shook her head as she handed Dagger to a grateful, though slightly horrified, Cloak.

"What? You consider this messy?" Galina questioned as she leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. "Americans and your weak stomachs." Galina said with a scoff. "Fine, I'll clean it up but you better not report me, you told me this was neutral ground. Give me thirty minutes."

"Is…is there anything I can do to help?" Cloak asked awkwardly not sure exactly what to do in this situation. As one, Jessica, Galina, and Spinneret looked at the only admin amongst them and Gwendolyn checked her teleporter to see that the night was still young.

 **-Hawaii-**

A black portal opened over a volcano before the bodies of the fallen demons fell out of it and into the lava.

In the distance, Gwendolyn, Mary Jane, Jessica, and Galina all rested on the beach in their swimwear and enjoyed watching the setting sun.

"And to think we still have an hour left. I don't know about you girls, but I could get used to this." Mary Jane said with a sigh.

"Amen." Gwendolyn said as she raised a martini glass and toasted with the red-head.

"We're so making this a thing, right?" Jessica asked and Galina nodded.

"Of course. Super-heroism and parenthood are full-time jobs." Galina said as she closed her eyes. "One day a month to keep our sanity shouldn't be too bad."

"Now, we still have a little time. Who wants to get their ass kicked in volleyball?" Mary Jane questioned as a competitive gleam filled her new friends' eyes.

"You and me versus Jess and Galina?" Gwendolyn suggested as Jessica sat up.

"You're on!"

 **-Earth-8-**

"Dad! Mom's back!" Max called out as he and Charlotte greeted their mother. Miles stepped toward the entrance of their apartment and gave Gwendolyn a warm embrace before he smiled down at her.

"How was your night, _mi amor_?" Miles questioned and in response, Gwendolyn just smiled before she kissed him as their kids looked a bit grossed out.

 **-Earth-616: Spider-Temple-**

"Mommy's back!" The second Galina's foot touched the temple grounds, her eyes widened in horror as she felt the earth trembles before her horde rushed her.

"Wait, wait, wait–" Galina's protests were drowned out when her kids swarmed her asking her all sorts of questions that she couldn't even begin to answer. Eventually, a pair of strong arms pulled her free and she looked up to see Spider-UK.

"Welcome back." Spider-UK said sounding completely amused and Galina couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Thank you." Galina said before she released a long breath. Impending headaches and stress aside, and despite how great her night was, there was nowhere she'd rather be more than there with her family. "Alright brats, settle down before I web you up in a tree!" Galina said which made the children still as they looked at her in horror.

It took a while for Galina to figure out how to discipline her kids with them having powers but after a throwaway comment about how horrible boredom was for Spiders from Spider-UK, she figured it out. She'd cocoon them to restrict their movements and leave them somewhere silent for about an hour.

It proved to be scarily effective.

"Good. Now, what do you want to eat? I'll help the priestesses make it." Galina said which made them smile. Of course, this resulted in her being swarmed again but she couldn't find it in herself to care that much.

 **-Earth-18119-**

"He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?" Jessica asked as she picked Gerry from Anna's arms.

"Not at all. He was an angel." Anna said as Mary Jane entered the room. "How was your night, mom?" Anna asked excitedly and Mary Jane paused for a second before she simply smiled and kissed her daughter on her cheek.

"Amazing."

 **END.**

 **FF1: Spinneret's suit is an Empire Unlimited Test Suit that Peter-18119 reverse engineered to allow her to tap into his powers at the cost of weakening him slightly. The closer they are the more drastically his powers are drained.**

 **FF2: When inverted by Mr. Negative, Cloak and Dagger's powers are inverted which make them draw from the Lightforce and Darkforce respectively.**

 **And there you have it!**

 **Now the reviews:**

 **K1ngGhid0rah: This is more of writing exercise for me to fight writer's block so updates are sporadic and basically whenever I get to it. That said I fight writer's block a lot so they shouldn't be TOO wildly inconsistent unless something is going in my life which is why this small chapter took so long. Also try to review on the latest possible chapter if you want to ensure a reply! You're caught my eye but I mainly just reply to the previous chapters reviews each update.**

 **Fayari: Thanks! Here's the next update!**

 **Alexcream: I'll try to get to as many spiders as possible eventually providing I can think of a story for them. To my knowledge Flash, if you're referring to Flash Thompson, is deceased at this point in time but hey who knows it is comics after all I can probably think of something for him.**

 **Eclipse130: Glad you enjoy the story so far! Thanks for the review!**

 **Le Chasseur: Lol glad you enjoyed the story and that I managed to convey my passion for the character so well! Well 2019 just might just be the year for me as I got some exciting stuff happening soon. One thing may or may not be a certain project that we worked on being released soon, also stay tuned because I managed to get 5 chapters in to the sequel of you-know-what which is shaping up to be an even crazier adventure!**

 _ **RebuffX7: Thanks, its hell, but it's my hell and not too bad SOMETIMES.**_

 **My heart is so warm Rebuff, *sarcasm* any way thanks for the review!**

 **Daughter of Ironman6: Lol yeah, he would. Not sure when but we should have some Noir content soon!**

 **Lord Edric: Lol that's definitely going to happen at some point and some more avengers' reactions should be coming relatively soon! Thanks for the review!**

 **SnuffleTruff: Thanks for the review and I'll try to get through as many spiders as I can! The main issue is coming up for a story but once I do, they will have their own adventure like the others!**

 **CRUDEN: Yeah, I expected as much some things end up slipping through the cracks. Tbh waiting a day or two might be best for the best reading experience as I tend to reread my latest updates and change whatever mistakes I catch or others do. Thanks for the review and I will try to find a way to squeeze him in at some point!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **Radeisth: The moment the expose begins to happen will be quite the update/adventure though I will say I am thinking of it being an X-Men event that does it so your idea isn't too far off from some of the scenarios I thought up here and there. Glad you like the update!**

 **Jaune Black Smudge: Oh, the GASM will definitely join up at some point. I used them in a previous story and like them. Hey, feel free to PM. I can't promise timely replies because I suck at them.**

 _ **RebuffX7: He does, his email alerts for FF are NOT instant.**_

 **But I will always get back to you at relatively soon.**

 **Gundam Kaiser: Lol I swear so many stories, plots, combinations…definitely a good story to keep my creative juices flowing!**

 **AJ Lexie: I've been getting that for a while now, no idea why. Lol don't have to tell me, I'm a sucker for the accent too, it might be my kryptonite. It might be a driving thing (Seriously your drivers terrify the fuck outta me.) I'm a guy and I feel bad for Galina.**

 **Ouch.**

 **Nice catch, fixed it asap and I bloody hell will diss the bloody. As for the diabetes, I apologize, but RIP to your blood sugar.**

 **Lobo Loco10: Glad you liked the update! As for the threats? Yeah, they will, the universal ones in particular and one event I have in mind with the X-Men at some point. I'll probably start on jotting more about that update whenever I learn just how in the world Wolverine comes back.**

 **Deathflag: Thanks for the review! And yeah, understandable about the dialogue if the even had taken place in Earth-616, I would have included more but those avengers were never being seen again so I didn't put as much effort with them as I probably could have. Yeah though the movie was great, I didn't really understand how good the soundtrack really was till I listened to it on my own time.**

 **Suggestion, listen to the Christmas album they made too. Best thing ever, passive aggressive Spider music is the best genre!**

 **KaijuSentai: Lol she definitely thought about it! Glad you liked the update! Oh, and that's not a suggestion, that's definitely going to happen when I feel a bit better to think of a good enough plotline for it!**

 **Dxdragon3895: Yeah, I definitely needed this. Without the stress of trying to maintain a super complex plot for hundreds of thousands of words I get to go back to having a bit more fun in writing which has helped in my other stories. Glad you like it and yeah Galina is a trooper. A Spiderling/Hope is guaranteed at some point and it will be glorious!**

 **Zecht: So, you don't like the story because of things you were warned about in the Goddamn summary? Gotcha. Thanks for the review though!**

 **KnightVnox: Glad you like it! What can I say? I am Spider-Man fanboy lol. This chill pace has definitely helped me enjoy writing not only this story, but writing in general for the first time in a while.**

 **Scionofrevan: Nice catch, updated the Fun Fact but there are two temples one and Peru and one in Ghana though to my knowledge the Peru temple was destroyed.**

 **HavcOLyte: Lol oh no, all this means is harder battles with an increased chance of survival. Glad you liked the update! Thanks for the review.**

 **Until next time everyone!  
**

 **Read and Review, and as always…**

… **stay classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	6. Weapon-S

**[Update 2:** **Same Chapter just letting you know the print version _Presence: The Marked_ is now available as well! Hope you all enjoyed Rebukegeddon!]**

 **[Update: My Dumbass forgot the Footnotes: Fixed: Shout Out to Ralyx for telling me ASAP!]**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own Spider-Man but I do own** _ **Presence: The Marked**_ **by L.J. Branch buy it on** **Amazon** **! It's all part of my multi-step master plan!**

 _ **RebuffX7: Plan? what plan?**_

 **Well you see Buffy we have a** _ **lot**_ **of followers. If they support me, legitimize my name, then one day I can write for Spider-Man…hopefully.**

 _ **RebuffX7: Feel like there are important steps missing in this plan**_

 **There are but that's why I made it a multi-step plan! I will figure out the rest when I get there!  
**

 _ **RebuffX7: Good grief.**_

 _ **Will:**_ ***head snaps to attention while listening to "Want it here" on loop while editing the Chapter*** _ **Huh…okay then. *hides own multi-step plan that's been missing lots of steps and has been revised way too many times***_

 _ **Featured BGMs**_

 _ **Devil Trigger-Ali Edwards**_

 _ **Beta Read by: Will S. LaVi (You're the sunflower~ You're the sunflower~)**_

 **Notification 6: Weapon-S**

 **-Sicily, Italy: Earth-616-**

"This city is beautiful and this week has been phenomenal." MJ whispered as she watched the sunset as Peter stood behind her, his hands wrapped gently around her waist.

"It has, but it's not just this week. It's every day I get to have with you." Peter whispered before he gently turned her around. "You weren't kidding when you said that I had hit the jackpot…which is why I want to take another gamble. It's time to double down." Peter said as MJ's eyes widened in realization, her breath catching in her throat. "Mary Jane Watson, will you–"

What ever Peter was going to say died on his lips as the church bells struck midnight. At that exact moment, a blue light illuminated the area and Peter turned to see Octavius, Spider-UK, and Karn all step from the portal.

"Hold that thought." MJ said quietly. "Looks like duty calls."

"Even in the best of times, the old Parker luck still finds a way, huh?" Peter mused as the other three mods approached him. "To what do I owe the pleasure? If you all showed up then it must be serious."

"Excellent deduction." Octavius said sarcastically before he nodded his head at MJ. "Hello again, Ms. Watson."

"Hey, Otto, and I told you, call me MJ." MJ greeted and Octavius chuckled a bit as he apologized. "You all need Pete?"

"Yes, and you as well." Karn said politely. "We need you to help Peter think objectively which is essential to prevent the loss of anymore lives."

"Oh, sounds heavy." MJ muttered as Peter frowned.

"It does, if you need her to keep me calm then that means this is something I really won't like." Peter muttered. "This is something that requires a unanimous vote from us isn't it? There aren't that many actions I can think require that, and I hate all of them."

"It is." Spider-UK admitted. "It's time we talked further about…Weapon-S."

"Absolutely not." Peter denied without hesitation and so firmly that it even gave MJ pause. Something about this "Weapon-S" seemed to hit Peter at his core. "Whatever the threat is, I can handle it without us having to resort to…that."

"Perhaps it is best we continued this discussion at the base?" Karn suggested helpfully. "If you two would just follow us-"

"Don't involve her in this!" Peter snapped. "The last thing MJ needs is to be around that…that thing!"

"Oh will you quiet down you imbecile, I know the last thing you want is a family reunion–" Octavius' words stopped cold and the only thing he heard was MJ scream Peter's name before he found himself looking up at his former-nemesis from the ground. "Given the nature of this issue, and the fact I may have crossed the line, I will let you have that."

"Like I need permission to give you what's coming." Peter said as he took a threatening step toward Octavius who narrowed his eyes in response at the challenge. However, before a full on battle could commence, MJ gently grabbed his wrist and stopped his movements.

"Peter calm down, you're scaring me." MJ said as she looked at him in concern. The fear in her eyes froze Peter to his very core. "Let's just go with them and hear what they have to say, okay? These are your friends remember, if something is upsetting you this bad they wouldn't bring it up without a reason."

"Smart woman, if only the same could be said about her partner." Octavius bit out.

"Otto, enough." MJ said with a frown which made him close his eyes before he released a long breath. Egging Peter on and undoing MJ's work just because of his bruised ego, and jaw, would not do them any favors.

He had to be the bigger man.

"Let's go." Spider-UK ordered before they all stepped through the portal and left Sicily.

 **-Web of Life-**

"What are we looking at?" Peter asked as Karn manipulated the Web so that they could see a single threat fading in and out of existence.

"I was searching for new Spiders when I came across this. Tell me, what do you see when you compare this branch to others?" Karn asked and Peter frowned as he looked at the web before his eyes widened in horror.

"This branch only has one line." Peter whispered and it was true there was only one line that looked almost ready to break where other, more prosperous branches of the web had _at least_ five.

"What does that mean?" MJ asked in confusion.

"That at minimum, four other worlds have been destroyed long before we could even act." Karn said solemnly before he raised his hand as dozens of images filled the room. Each image showed a different actor of gruesome destruction. "I managed to salvage this from their remains." In each image one of two individuals could be seen.

A Peter Parker wearing a hellish Symbiote ripped clean rom MJ's worst nightmares. **(FF1)**

And.

A Deadpool garbed in a tattered costume. The lower half of his mask was ripped, revealing an evil manic grin.

"Who are they?" Peter asked. Their identities were obvious, but he wanted to know what could have possibly twisted him and one of his closest allies into the monsters he was seeing.

"The creature goes by the name Poison and hails from Earth-70134." Karn answered not even willing to have the monster share the same name as Peter. "He, like you, fought Morlun. However, something at his core was off…dark…when he died, he rejected his Spider's offer resurrection and killed it. This dark act caused him to merge with his world's Venom which turned him into…this."

"Oh my God." MJ whispered at the sight.

"The multiverse is big. Filled with spiders that made different choices, walked different paths, not all of them can be good." Spider-UK explained as Peter looked horrified.

"The second one is a Deadpool that was driven past the point of madness." Karn continued. "He, like your Deadpool, believes himself to transcend reality. However, he lacks the mental restraints your Deadpool's mind developed to keep his morality and sanity in check. **(FF2)"**

"You're saying our Deadpool is the _sane_ one!?" MJ asked incredulously as Peter grimaced.

"I've heard of him, Deadpool mentioned it once when were out for drinks. He killed his entire universe and has turned bringing death into a pastime. Our Deadpool kills for money and has _tried_ to only go after the bad guys recently." Peter said, still a bit salty about being killed by Wade. "He goes by Dreadpool and he's a monster, he _killed_ the Deadpool corps. However, I thought he was dead and that Wade made him see the errors of his ways?"

"That lesson clearly didn't stick." Octavius muttered. "It seems his healing ability was stronger than they thought because he has returned. He escaped Earth-616 to bide his time, our Earth was too dangerous for him to be in but now he has a friend and the two them are becoming a disease."

"Even your Spider-sense would have trouble reading Dreadpool's attacks not to mention it _can't_ read Poison's due to its symbiotic nature **(FF3)."** Spider-UK said solemnly. "If you go fight them, you _will_ die. Poison has become not unlike an Inheritor. He has killed other Spiders _instantly_ and absorbed their powers and has gained the ability to resurrect the dead. We can't let him get you."

"If he does and takes your totem, becomes the new Center? We all die." Karn said seriously. "From you, hope, light, is born and powers the Web. A dark Center like him will _poison_ the multiverse. No other Spider is equipped to deal with this except Anna-May."

"Which isn't happening." Peter said as he shook his head. "She is the strongest we've got but we will not send a _child_ to go kill a man with her _father's face."_

"So now you see our conundrum. We could either send– and traumatize– a child, send who knows how many Spiders to their deaths, _or_ we send your other daughter to deal with this." Octavius said and he raised a hand to silence Peter who immediately glared at him, his face red with anger. "Your DNA and incompetence are what gave her life. These are not insults, Parker, these are facts." Octavius said simply and Peter clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"Pete…what is he talking about?" MJ asked with a frown as she looked at Peter with a searching gaze. "What daughter?" Peter was silent for a moment as took some time to gather his thoughts and suppress his anger.

"Remember the stories I told you about Logan and his daughter Laura?" Peter asked after a moment and MJ nodded her head as her face shifted into one of a morbid understanding. "About a year and a half ago, a similar situation happened to me. I'm no stranger to being cloned but this…this was _different._ " Peter said as he took a seat. "But she's not like Laura, MJ, she's evil and _insane."_

"Is that true? Is she really evil?" MJ asked the others and the way they glanced at each other made it known that the topic of this creature's morality was a sore subject.

"No more than Wilson." Octavius said and raised an eyebrow at Peter who glowered at him. "Make no mistake, Weapon-S is a violent psychopath that can never hope to be sane. But evil? _Truly evil?_ She is not smart enough for that. She's like a child unable to tell right from wrong."

"Can she be helped?" MJ asked as Peter shook his head.

"No, which is why when she resurfaced a few months ago after I thought Wade had _killed_ her, we had her locked up here as deep as possible." Peter said with a frown.

"It was either that or let Parker destroy a potential asset." Octavius interrupted which made MJ look at Peter in disbelief. "The woman we dubbed Weapon-S was a young woman named Susan Mary. On one of Parker and Wilson's carious adventures, one of their foes got ahold of their DNA and bound it to Susan. She has both of their powers amped up to a startling degree. She calls herself, Itsy Bitsy. **(FF4)"**

"You're telling me _Wade_ is in there too!?" MJ questioned, her jaw dropping a bit.

"Yes. This isn't as simple as some stranger getting their powers. Her DNA itself was overwritten, her already fragile mind broke and rebuilt itself and the only truth it knew, the thing she centered her very _life_ around was that 'Spider-Man' and 'Deadpool' are her parents." Octavius explained. "Which, genetically speaking, isn't as wrong as one would first assume."

"She is nothing to me!" Peter snapped as he stood up from his chair, knocking it down in the process.

"Your blood runs through her veins." Octavius said coolly. "She is your responsibility."

"Which you refused to let me accept."

"If by accept you mean destroy a potentially irreplaceable asset. Then yes."

"Peter…listen to yourself." MJ requested as she bit her lip. "You're talking about murder. _You._ The same guy who makes sure Osbourne of all people get a cell, want to _kill_ her. This isn't you, this isn't _Spider-Man."_

"MJ, you don't understand, I–"

"Feel guilty." Octavius interrupted. "This woman's life was broken along with her mind because of you and Wilson. In a childish attempt to get your attention she _slaughtered_ innocents _in your name._ The pheromones she produces that drive you into a murderous rage terrifies you. Makes you lose any sense of responsibility and turns you into a killer, and that frightens you." Octavius said as he placed his hands down on the table and gazed into Peter's eyes. "You have to understand that _I understand."_

At this Peter was rendered silent as he matched Octavius' gaze.

"The fear of not being able to control your body? I know it all too well." Octavius said as his eyes glistened ever so slightly. "You've worked so hard to be the best you can be, an ideal for other heroes. You've climbed on top of a pedestal and she can knock you down without trying. I get why you hate this, I am no fool." Octavius said firmly. "So, you need to get that when I say that _this is bigger_ than your fear. That I mean it."

"I've always been on your side regarding this issue, but she is the only one that can stop them." Spider-UK said as he crossed his arms. "We _can't_ do this without your permission. Why? Because we made a rule to require unanimous agreement on issues of this level. We could easily do this behind your back but that is a slippery slope, one that has brought ruin to similar organizations numerous times."

"Haven't you fought enough Civil Wars? Don't be the cause of another one." Octavius said as he shook his head. "We are meant to be better, to be _superior_ , don't make the same mistakes and expect a different outcome. That is more insane than Susan."

"Pete…listen to them… _please."_ MJ begged and Peter shut his eyes at the pain in her voice.

"There is a chance she can end up a bigger threat than either of them. What will happen if the symbiote gets to her?" Peter asked and though it wasn't an outright agreement, the fact he was asking questions about the feasibility of the plan was a step in the right direction.

"Her teleporter will be powered by Parker Particles." Octavius began. "The symbiote trying to bind with her is honestly the goal, for once it does her teleporter will self-destruct and wipe it out."

"Won't that kill her?" MJ asked in confusion.

"Wilson's DNA is in there too, remember? She'll survive." Octavius said dismissively.

"And what of her mental state?" Peter asked. "How do we know Dreadpool won't convince her to join him? She is just as unhinged as he is."

"Exactly." Octavius said with a smirk that sent a chill down Peter's spine.

 **-Web of Life: Octavius' Lab-**

"What separates Deadpool from Dreadpool?" Octavius asked as they made their way to his lab.

"The 'voices' he has, his mental defense against his own insanity." Peter answered as they entered his lab. Once there, they saw a blonde woman humming to herself, drawing pictures of Deadpool and Spider-Man with crayons. It honestly frightened MJ how childlike a woman only a few years younger than she was could be. Nothing about her looked like the monster Peter was describing but that was probably due to the collar around her neck that resembled those she saw used to inhibit the powers of mutants by extremists.

Susan's eyes seemed to light up when she saw Peter and which she rushed to the sound and bullet proof glass she held her picture against it as if to show it Peter who did his best to ignore her very existence. She continued to bang on the glass to get his attention, her eagerness seemingly unable to fade a way as she was unable to get the hint to leave Peter alone. Eventually MJ nudged Peter and he sighed before he glanced at Susan and gave her a single nod before returning his attention to Octavius.

If it wasn't so unnerving, it would have been heartwarming how that simple gesture seemed to make her day.

"Susan's body and powers are stronger than you and Wilson's, but her mind isn't it. It was barely there before her transformation let alone after it." Octavius revealed. "It was too weak to develop such a defense and honestly if it wasn't for her fixation with you and Wilson, she probably would believe that she too transcends reality like they do. The idea that Dreadpool could make her join him is a very real threat."

"So how did you figure out how to fix this?" Peter asked already knowing that Octavius had solved this issue or he wouldn't have even brought it up. Peter crossed his arms and Octavius smirked as he held up an all too familiar helmet. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Still on edge when you see my mind-scanning tech? Understandable." Octavius said with a chuckle. "But it is not just my tech, but yours as well, seeing how we're going to use that damnable Pink Hippo app of yours **(FF5)."**

"How the hell is a countermeasure against Sandman going to help?"

"Simple. People with her mindset need at least two voices to keep them grounded." Octavius said as he set the helmet down. "I plan to scan two minds into her admittedly empty head and with exposure to the Pink Hippo she will be able to visualize them. We're reaching new levels of neuroscience, Parker! We are going to _create_ a conscience!"

The laughter Octavius released was downright diabolical.

He was just missing his tentacles.

"This is insane even for you!" Peter said incredulously. "You're trying to _make_ an entirely new field of science!"

"That's the best kind!" Octavius gloated and Peter knew that if this worked they would _never_ hear the end of it from the prideful man.

"Where did you even learn this much about her mental– _oh no_." Peter cut himself off, confusing MJ as Karn and Spider-UK averted their eyes. "You brought _him here_! Are you insane!? How does that help at all with secrecy!?" Peter asked in shock. "Where is he!? Wade! Show yourself!"

"Hey, hey! No need to shout baby-daddy, I'm right here." Deadpool said as he entered the lab with a bunch of silver suitcases that he placed in the corner. "Sup Spiders, homewrecker." Deadpool greeted the Spiders and MJ respectively. MJ would have been affronted if it wasn't for the fact he was clearly messing around.

"Seriously Wade? _Seriously?_ You've been working with them on this and left _me_ in the dark!?" Peter asked as Wade raised his hands defensively.

"Hey you know how it went last time with our girl. You're pro-choice, I'm not, when have those conversations ever turned out well?" Deadpool asked with his grin visible beneath his mask. "And don't talk to me about secrets? Look at this place? Is this where you've been? Why you haven't been returning my texts? You're doing team ups with _these_ losers?" Deadpool sniffled. "I thought what we had was special! Our comic is probably going to last longer than Captain Marvel's which will likely get canceled for a seventh time. We haven't worked together in months! What did I do wrong? Is it because they wear Spiders? Momma warned me you were a narcissist!" Deadpool wept as he hugged MJ for support. "How could he!?"

"Uh…there, there?" MJ said as she patted his back awkwardly not entirely sure why she felt like _she_ was an onlooker in a marital dispute involving _her_ boyfriend.

"I mean, Spider-UK? I can understand, he's British but SpOck!? You ditched me for SpOck!?" Deadpool asked incredulously and to MJ's growing amusement Peter actually looked scandalized.

"Hey!"

"Look it wasn't even like that! Team-ups with Octavius mean nothing to me!" Peter said urgently as Octavius looked more than a little affronted.

"You weren't saying that when we fought Hulk." Octavius muttered as Deadpool gasped.

"Hulk!? You fought a Hulk with this bastard! How could you!" Deadpool asked desperately. "Why him!?"

"Cause he was there." Spider-Man said before he crossed his arms. "You talk about me, but where have you been during Matrix's last training sessions!? **(FF5)**."

"I've been trying to figure out why the author hasn't updated Marvel Trinity, not like you care you just get rewritten in every story and get distracted by how many women he decides to throw at you." Deadpool countered.

"The hell does that even _mean!?"_

"Uh…do you two require a moment?" Karn asked and both Peter and Deadpool turned to him immediately.

"No!/Yes!" Peter and Deadpool answered respectfully in unison before they glared at each other.

"Now look, you're making a scene!"

"A scene!? I'll film the whole movie if it helps me figure out what they have that I don't!" Deadpool snapped.

"How about intelligence?" Peter said sarcastically before his eyes widened. "Wait, Wade–"

"Stop!" Deadpool said as he raised a hand. "Don't apologize because you meant that. I knew deep down you always resented that I didn't go to some fancy ass school."

"I resent that you're a blatant psychopath!"

"Don't try to butter me up now."

"This is so surreal." MJ muttered as she watched the fight but was unable to look away.

"Worlds are dying and these two still find time to be idiots." Octavius muttered. "I'm going to set up the equipment." Octavius muttered, wondering why he suddenly felt like "the other woman" as MJ, Karn, and Spider-UK continued to watch the drama unfold.

The fact Susan seemed genuinely disheartened at watch her "fathers" fight despite not being able to hear them only made the scene that much more insane.

When Susan began to cry, and MJ realized she might actually be looking at a broken home, she found herself actually rooting for Deadpool to fix things with Peter.

Seriously, just what the hell was happening!?

 **-Later-**

"Okay now that that's settled…" Octavius trailed off as he saw MJ comforting Deadpool as Peter simply looked away with a scowl. _"Stop. Don't kill them. Remember Anna. Be a hero. A hero."_ Octavius shook his head as he fought off a migraine before continuing. "Just put the damn helmets on!" Octavius snapped before he walked over to Susan who strapped in her chair and placed the helmet on her head.

"Please tell Dad and Daddy to stop fighting uncle Otto, they can fight me instead _!"_ Susan pleaded. "Or love me." Susan continued with a seductive smile. "Which ever they prefer."

"I _hate_ you." Peter deadpanned, which made Susan gasp as her eyes began to water. Shaking his head, Otto counted down from ten before he made his way to Peter.

"He didn't mean that."

"Pretty sure I did– ouch!" Peter yelped when a syringe was stabbed into his neck. The fact his Spider-sense didn't go off let him know it wasn't dangerous. "What was that?"

"A serum I cooked up tailored to you. Now when that collar of hers comes off you won't immediately rip her head form her shoulders." Octavius explained as Peter grimaced as he rubbed his neck as Susan sniffled.

"Was…was I a mistake Daddy?"

"Second only to my origin story, _honey_." Peter said honestly and without hesitation. Though Susan didn't understand, she felt the intent behind his words but before she could burst into tears Octavius interrupted.

"That said, if you manage to succeed and show that you can be a hero like your fathers, you will get his approval." Octavius said as Susan looked at Peter hopefully.

"Really, Daddy!?"

Whatever Peter's response was died when Octavius shook his head behind Susan.

"Tell you what. You succeed at this, _stop_ killing innocents, and promise to live a wholesome life filled with virtue, responsibility, and understanding and yes. I will see you as an ally." Peter said honestly, though Susan just tilted her head in confusion.

"Only hurt those who hurt you first and kill these two cosplayers and we will go out for ice cream." Deadpool said which made Susan's face brighten.

"Okay Dad!"

"God help us all." Peter whispered before Octavius flipped a switch and his and Deadpool's minds were scanned, producing two profiles that were placed into the Pink Hippo App. Soon, two virtual avatars of Spider-Man and Deadpool could be seen on a monitor before they were downloaded into Susan's mind.

"This tickles!" Susan giggled, though Octavius knew that it should honestly feel like lava being poured onto her scalp.

The again she survived disintegration so her concept of pain probably differed.

"Time to release the collar, her healing factor is needed or else her mind will be destroyed from the download." Octavius said as he began typing something on his terminal.

"You sure this will work, mate?" Spider-UK asked in concern.

"It has to. There are many lives at stake." Octavius said as he pressed on final key just as the download ended. A loud click could be heard echoing throughout the lab before the collar fell to the ground.

 **-Later: Earth-96283 (FF6)-**

"And one more Spider bites the dust! Shame, he seems to be this world's only hero." Dreadpool said as he and Poison towered over a broken Spider-Man. "Ya know, Spiders always do put up the most fun fights, right old buddy old pal?"

" _ **Whatever, I just need their power. Perhaps when I am strong enough, I can truly bring my loved ones back."**_ Poison muttered as his black tendrils reached out to the fallen Spider. However, just before they could reach, a web-line snagged on to his body and yanked him away from the symbiote. _**"What!?"**_

"Sorry, but if I can't have any of my Daddies then neither can you!" A cloaked Itsy Bitsy declared as she landed on top of a car on her knee, crushing the vehicle as she held the webbed-up Spider-Man to her chest.

 **"WHHOOO Super-hero landing!"** Deadpool's voice cheered inside Itsy Bitsy's head.

" _Totally impractical, she just cracked her knee!"_ Spider-Man said incredulously.

" **Eh, it healed already. Now kick their ass baby!"**

" _This is my life now, trapped with two psychopaths forever. I hate the original me."_ Spider-Man groaned as the wounded hero in Itsy Bitsy's arms moved a bit.

"You…you have…to stop them…p-please…" Spider-Man-96283 rasped out. He had fought them off for so long but alas he reached his limits. Though his spirit remained, his body was far too broken to fight back anymore.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I got this." Itsy Bitsy said before she tossed the wounded hero to the side toward some paramedics who were just barely able to catch him. "Get him to a hospital!" Itsy Bitsy ordered. As she rose to her feet. "I will deal with these imposters."

And with that, she ripped off her cloak.

A few civilians screamed at the sight.

Even fewer were mildly aroused.

Itsy Bitsy's body was far more defined than Susan's and her hands were replaced with black armored claws with three talons. There were also two more pairs of arms joining her original two and her skin had turned a bright blue color while her blonde hair turned silver. Her ears hand become pointed and long while her two blue eyes became six that were pools of pure blackness. The new four eyes she had grown resembled small black marbles on her forehead.

As for her attire, the lower half of her face was covered by a crimson facemask. Her pants were a low-riding and more form fitting version of Deadpool's. Her top was a tattered red jersey that stopped just below her bust that had an emblem at its center that was half of Spider-Man's face and half of Deadpool's.

 **BGM: Devil Trigger-Ali Edwards**

"Who and what are you supposed to be? A super fan?" Dreadpool asked sarcastically. "What bad fanfiction of an Earth did you pop up from?"

"Bitch, I'm canon." Itsy Bitsy declared and the next thing Dreadpool knew, she was in front of him, slamming a boot into his chest that shattered his ribs and sent him flying down the street. "And I'm from Earth-616."

" **I've never been so proud!"**

" _She still has a long way to go, pay attention to your surroundings!"_

A black tendril ripped through her stomach at that moment, but to Poison's confusion, she just reached back with two of her arms and ripped the black mass apart and pulled it out of her mid-section which began to heal instantly.

" _Stay focused, your Spider-sense won't work against him!"_

"Got it Daddy!" Itsy Bitsy declared before she charged forward. Her top two arms pulled a pair of katanas from her back while her bottom two pulled out a pair of automatic handguns. Her primary arms ripped and tore at Poison who continued to avoid her onslaught.

In a flash of crimson light, Dreadpool appeared above her, his katana aiming down as he descended upon her. However, unlike the symbiote, Itsy Bitsy's Spider-Sense could read him with only minimal difficulty. Disappearing in a blue flash courtesy of her own teleporter, Itsy Bitsy appeared behind him when he landed and grabbed his neck with enough force to break it before she slung him away from the fight as her handguns shot at Poison.

" _ **Enough of this, die!"**_ Poison roared as dozens of tendrils ripped free from his body and shot at Itsy Bitsy.

" **Oh, hell no!"**

Itsy Bitsy it felt as though the wrists of her sword arms were grabbed gently by Deadpool who directed her blades with a masterful efficiency to tear through the black mass with ease.

" **Remember that feeling, those muscle memories. Your Dad is one of the best swordsmen around! Take advantage of it!"**

"Got it!" Itsy Bitsy said happily as she charged forward and attacked Poison with her blades with a ferocity that was unmatched. So much pressure was put on Poison in her assault that the Symbiote was forced dodge to the side and retreat back to get some distance.

" _You shouldn't just dump your skills into her, she needs to learn for herself."_

At that moment, Dreadpool appeared behind her in a crimson flash her mid swing. Her body moving on its own, Itsy Bitsy flipped back over the slash of his sword which made the evil merc cut through an after-image as she landed behind him. Suddenly, a warm sensation overcame her body as she fell into an all too familiar crouch before she attacked him.

From one end of the street to the other, Itsy Bitsy delivered a combo of well-placed punches, kicks, and palm thrust leaving nothing but after-images in her wake. Taking a deep breath, she slammed both of her palms into Dreadpool's chest with enough force to make him double over in pain, blood spilling from his mouth, as he was launched through a nearby building.

" **You were saying!? What the hell was that!? You don't want to see her hurt either!"**

" _Shut up, I just had the urge to hit you. Don't look too deep into it. Find Poison."_

Itsy Bitsy turned to find the symbiote extended high into the sky with various vehicles trapped inside his black webbing. One by one, Poison threw the vehicles at her as she raced toward him leaping from airborne car to airborne car as she closed the distance. Spinning with both of her blades gripped tightly, she cut a taxi in half with one sword and used the other to remove Poison's arm from his body. Flipping forward, she landed on his chest as he screamed in pain and cemented her feet to his body. However, before she could remove his head as well a loud scream echoed throughout out the city streets.

"Daddy!" a little girl screamed as truck was about to fall and crush her father.

At that moment time froze.

The man shut his eyes in fear at the sight, knowing his time was coming to an end. However, when he felt no pain, he opened his eyes and watched in surprise as Itsy Bitsy stood before him. Her arms trembled a bit as she lifted the semi-truck.

"Move!" Itsy Bitsy snapped and that shocked the man out of his stupor as he quickly moved out of the way.

"Thank you!" The man said as he lifted his daughter up and ran from the scene. With a roar, Itsy Bitsy tossed the truck to the side and unsheathe her blades once more.

" **Damn Web's! Nice catch!"**

" _That…that wasn't me…"_

" **Wait what? You mean…"**

" _ **My arm! Why won't it reconnect!?"**_ Poison screamed in rage as Dreadpool reappeared next to him.

"Carbonadium, it stops the healing process. **(FF7)** " Dreadpool explained. "Perfect weapon against people with healing factors, even my sword is made out of it!"

And with that, Dreadpool removed Poison's head from his shoulders.

"It was a good run but all is fair in love and war buddy." Dreadpool said with a laugh before he extended his arms. "Come on symbiote, come to your new home. Think of the chaos we will bring together!" Itsy Bitsy watched in surprise as the symbiote bound itself to Dreadpool. His suit became black as his manic laughter increased. _**"Now…now I can really kill EVERYONE."**_

" **Well…shit…"**

" _Doesn't matter. It's the Venom symbiote, not the Carnage one."_

Itsy Bitsy immediately began to rush toward her opponent and soon the two found themselves locked int combat. Flipping and teleporting around each other as the civilians looked on in shock and awe.

" **And that means!?"**

" _That it isn't bound to his blood! Keep doing damage with the Carbonadium blades and eventually he will go down. Venom can fix severe injuries, but not on the level of Carnage. Just keep at it!"_

" _ **How about we take this fight elsewhere?"**_ Dreadpool asked with his haunting laughter before he and Itsy Bitsy continued their fight, both teleporting around. At first it was just from street to street.

Then from city to city.

Then from state to state.

Country to country.

Eventually their fight took place all over the world as no location was left untouched.

When they landed across from each other on the great wall of China, they ran at each other releasing storms of bullets from their handguns that slammed into each other.

 **-Web of Life-**

"Once more I find myself confused emotionally, mentally, and hormonally because she is kind of hot right now." Deadpool said as he ate popcorn and watched the fight. "Truly a mindfuck trifecta." Peter just watched silently with a troubled expression on his face.

She was skilled.

Powerful.

Dangerous.

Insane.

But she saved a girl's father when she could have gone for the kill.

Peter couldn't ignore that. It meant that she had the potential for good _like everyone else said_ but it stood against everything he thought he knew about the monster– no– Susan.

"You know webs, a smart woman once told me in a movie. That children give us a chance to be better." Deadpool said as Peter glanced at him silently. "She might only be tied to us through fucked up genetics manipulated by a mad man. But both of us are in there, the good and the bad. She's sloppy as hell but she has potential right?"

"Yes." Peter wasn't even aware he said it until the others looked at him in surprise. At that moment, the Web of Life began to shine a bit brighter as its color change from gold to blue. "What's going on!?"

"I…I don't believe it…the thirteenth zodiac…." Karn whispered as he looked at the web then back at Peter. "The lost constellation, it shines down upon her. **(FF8)"**

"And that means!?" Octavius asked impatiently, clearly concerned about being within one of the strongest power sources in the multiverse as it began acting unstable.

"A new Totem is being named." Karn explained incredulously before he tilted his head with a frown as he read the web. "Hers is called…what? The Bastard?"

 **-With Itsy Bitsy: India-**

" _ **Damn you're scary, you're learning as we fight."**_ A bloodied Dreadpool said as he panted tiredly as the civilians ran in terror. Soon, his body began to grow and extend until he was little more than a hellish nightmare that rose above the city. _**"But I will tear you apart!"**_

"Bring it!" Itsy Bitsy shouted as unknown to them, the stars began to shine above them, revealing a Spider-shaped constellation. Soon time itself seemed to stop as Dreadpool was frozen mid attack as the world around Itsy Bitsy gained a blue hue. "What?" Itsy Bitsy asked in confusion, her voice echoing throughout the area as she felt a weight in her chest.

" **I don't know but don't look a gift horse in the mouth, you can move and he can't. Take advantage of that."**

Itsy Bitsy blinked as she felt a weight on her shoulder and glanced to the side to see Deadpool standing next to her.

" _He's right. End this."_

Spider-Man said as he stood in front of her with his back toward her as Deadpool walked forward.

" **Maximum effort?"** Deadpool asked as he placed his hands on his katanas, once more making her sword arms burn.

" _No."_ Spider-Man denied as a warm feeling filled her chest and , a smile that was visible even beneath his mask could be seen. _"Maximum Spider."_

With a renewed vigor, Itsy Bitsy shot forward and leapt up at the black mass. Web-zipping from every direction, Itsy Bitsy tore through her enemy with an ever-increasing speed and strength. This went on for a few moments before she landed a drop-kick to its face.

At that moment time resumed, and Dreadpool's face shifted into one of horror beneath her heel before his body simply exploded.

 **BGM: END**

As she landed, Itsy Bitsy turned to find several people looking at her incredulously.

"What?" Itsy Bitsy questioned, not knowing that she was currently standing in front of a statue of the goddess Maya. **(FF9).**

" _Susan, the symbiote!"_

"Huh, oh God damn it!" Itsy Bitsy snapped when the symbiote latched itself on to her. "Don't worry, I got this!" Itsy Bitsy said as her teleporter began to shine.

" _Not in the city! You know how many people you'll kill!?"_

"Don't worry Daddy, trust me!" Itsy Bitsy said and with that she and the symbiote vanished in a blue light.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Reappearing above an active volcano, Itsy Bitsy, pulled down her mask, revealing a pair of deadly looking black mandibles. As she fell, a web ball shot from her mouth and on to the edge of the volcano as the rest of her body fell into the lava with the symbiote, destroying them both instantly.

Well, she was destroyed instantly, Poison's screams, however, echoed a little while longer.

For a moment nothing happened until a small black spider with Itsy Bitsy's head climbed out from the web ball. The Spider looked confused as to what to do next when a blue light startled it. When it turned, it saw Spider-Man staring down at it and for a moment the spider thought it would be crushed. However, Spider-Man just shook his head and knelt down.

"Come on. A promise is a promise." Spider-Man said as he placed his hand on the ground and let the now happy spider climb into his palm. "Though we're waiting until after you grow back."

That was how Spider-Man learned that spiders could indeed pout.

 **-1 week later-**

"You know, I don't think you ever got around to asking me what you wanted to ask me in Sicily." MJ said as she and Peter sat on a park bench and ate their ice cream. Deadpool was currently playing catch Susan who had her appearance hidden thanks to a power inhibiting function on her teleporter.

"After everything that happened, it slipped my mind." Peter said apologetically. "This…has been an eye-opening experience for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that lately I was thinking that I wanted kids, kids with you." Peter said which made her eyes widen. "I was hopeful because Anna May was proof that we could do it, and do it right. But Susan…she scared me." Peter admitted. "Our relationship is complex and she's not really my daughter but she represented the possibility that it could go wrong."

"Ah, I get it." MJ said knowingly as Peter nodded his head.

"How I handled that situation was not good at all and it was more my own actions that scared me than hers." Peter explained. "She has a lot of work that needs to be done but she is at least moving in the right direction. I guess this experience just showed me that I need to try, that we need to try. I can do what-if scenarios in my head forever but what good is that? If any kid can turn out half has good as Anna or Miles then we did a good job."

"I agree, but you realize that you are missing a few steps in this plan of yours, right?" MJ asked looking more than a little amused as Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, which is why before I jump the gun, I want to ask you. Mary Jane Watson, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Peter asked as he pulled out a box that made MJ's eyes water.

"Yes, Pete, of course I will." MJ said before she kissed him as Deadpool and Susan cheered.

"Alright! Dibs on best man!" Deadpool exclaimed which made Peter roll his eyes.

"Wade…I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter said with a laugh that made Deadpool whoop in joy.

"Hey! Does this mean I have two moms now?" Susan questioned which made Peter frown as he did a quick head count.

"Two mom– who would be the other?" Peter asked as Deadpool began to whistle innocently. "Wade? What the hell did you do?"

"Uh…"

 **-Flashback: Death's realm-**

" _ **I must say, I am impressed."**_ _Death admitted as she sat on her throne._ " _ **When you asked me to resurrect Dreadpool, I was skeptical. However, seeing the agents of the Web in action for myself has proven…enlightening. To have such an organization, my own agents of Death, would be quite useful."**_

" _Exactly! So, what do you say?" Deadpool asked, which made Death chuckle._

" _ **Fine, my love, you win."**_ _Death said before she lazily waved her hand. Soon, one by one the fallen Deadpool Corps returned and stood behind Wade._

" _No, we win." Deadpool corrected. "I consider this group as my proposal to you. See, I figured it out. That idiot Thanos tries to woo you by killing billions but I know you. You want to be part of the destruction, not have it gifted to you. So instead of sending you souls, I'm giving you the tools to get them. I just ask two things."_

" _ **Name them."**_ _Death said more than a little moved by Deadpool's declaration._

" _One, I want your hand in marriage."_ _Deadpool said before he crossed his arms. "Two, leave the Spiders alone."_

" _ **I don't know what you are talking about."**_

" _Babe." Deadpool deadpanned as he used his serious voice. "I know them constantly dodging you is annoying but just leave the web alone like it leaves you alone. Don't take it out on their loved ones so much. I'm not saying make them immortal or anything, just that when it's their time to die let them die with out pushing them closer to that direction."_

" _ **Tsk. Fine. But torturing them was my favorite pastime. You will have to replace it with something else at some point."**_

" _ **Uh…a new hobby for you, huh?"**_ _Deadpool mused_ _ **. "Ever watch anime?"**_

"… _ **what?"**_

 **-Flashback: End-**

MJ just stared at Deadpool with her jaw hanging open as Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So, uh, wanna double up?" Deadpool asked awkwardly.

"P-Peter…" MJ whispered fearfully.

"How about we keep the ceremonies separate and… _ease_ …getting the missuses to know each other, huh?" Peter suggested knowing full well that as amazing as MJ was she'd need a lot of mental preparation before she was ready to meet _Death._

"Sounds good to me." Deadpool said with a shrug. "Now you mind helping me work on an app? I'm thinking of calling it Kyll."

This was going to be a long day.

 **END.**

 **FF1: Poison is a Peter that instead of accepting the Other when he died against Morlun, he killed his spider and the venom symbiote fused with his corpse turning him into a monster. Bonus: MJ has a trauma when it comes to Venom. Of all SPider-Man's villains, Venom scares her the most.**

 **FF2: Deadpool has voices in his head to keep in check. Dreadpool lost these voices and as a result he became even more insane and a monster.**

 **FF3: Venom is immune to the Spider-sense.**

 **FF4: Itsy Bitsy, real name Susan Mary (And yes that's an intentional Mary Sue joke), is a deranged young woman who had her body pumped with Spider-Man and Deadpool's DNA by the villain "Patient Zero". She views the two as her fathers and both loves and lusts after them in her own twisted way.**

 **FF5: The Pink Hippo was an app designed by Peter to fight Sandman. It sends signals to the brain to place images in one's subconcious. This made sandman turn into whatever Peter wanted.**

 **FF6: Earth-96283 is the official designation for the Raimi Spider-Man movies.**

 **FF7: Carbonadium is a metal that-screw it, you read what DP said.**

 **FF8: In the Marvel universe, there is a thirteenth zodiac which is the Spider and has ties to the Web of Life and the Spider Totem. Its true nature is still a mystery like everything else mystical about the Spider totem.**

 **FF9: Maya is the virgin aspect of the triple Hindu Goddess and is symbolized by a Spider.**

 **Will: It is yet another joyous occasions everyone. Congrats to Lord Rebuke for his published book!**

 **Will: However, I need to appease Rebuff as well to make things perfectly balanced as all things should be. *Drum Rolls* "Total Number of mistakes in this chapter: 19" Huh, that wasn't even, shame.**

 **RIP lol maybe it'll be balanced next time, will!**

 **Now Reviews!**

 **Darkerdeeprdown: Welcome to the dark spider side we have cookies :D**

"Oh buddy, I've just been biding my time now I am back! MUAHAHAHAH! Had to wait for my first appearance!"

 **Fuck me.**

 **DannyPhantom06: I've been brainstorming what to do with MCU Spider-Man so far I came up with a few interesting plots. As for worm, you know, I honestly haven't thought of that might have to think on it some more.**

 **ReyEvolution: Gracias mi amigo!**

 **PassiveNox: Thanks!**

 **AJ Lexie: Lmao and you're right, brain fart, fixed. See in the U.S. it depends on the state? Indiana drivers? You are completely correct those people are insane. I legit saw someone get hit in London, guy got out, tossed him a towel for the blood, and drove off. I was like what the fucccckkkk O_O. I was only in the country for a couple of hours and it was my first time, and that was the first thing I saw.**

 **Its scary out there.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Lmao thanks, Spider-Moms are just as dangerous as the others, if not more so.**

 **Whytry7: Thanks! Everything is good now and hmm, you know, that depends, I might have a chapter at some point for him.**

 **CRUDEN: Thanks! Glad to be better!**

 **Alexcream: Oh, snap, I missed that? Gotta catch up T_T. Thanks for the review!**

 **K1ngGhid0rah: Oh, most definitely and it'll come up relatively soon too, just wanted to establish a few more spiders first. Thanks for the review!**

 **The Composcreator: Honestly, I had forgotten but as soon as I read that it all came coming back to me. Yeah, definitely, you got a lot of cool stories under your belt. Hmm, I'd have to research more about Decade honestly but if I can think of something and it works I'll do it. There will be some opposition definitely where the Spiders alone might not be enough, hence this chapter to set up for such a moment. Glad to hear from you man!**

 **Scrumptious Egoi: Keep in mind Earth-616 is neutral (There are too many spiders from Earth 616 on both sides of the kill/don't kill debate) and out of the Spiders present it was Jessica's world and she is a bit laxer about it than say Peter would be. (If there was a spectrum for kill, don't kill, in earth 616 you'd have Peter on one side, Octavius on the other, and she'd be in the middle a bit closer to Otto.) She knew what she was getting into when she invited Galina.**

 **Not to mention that it's technically Galina's earth now too even if she is a new addition.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Remember to read and review!**

 **And as always…**

… **Stay Classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	7. Last Stand

**Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel but I do own** _ **Presence: The Marked**_ **by L.J. Branch. Check it now on Amazon.**

 **First off, it's been a little bit but I had to take a small break to recover from Rebukegeddon in March. I legit dropped a couple months' worth a content at once and that left me spent.**

 **Secondly? Round of fucking applause to you guys. Like holy shit. I sold** _ **way**_ **more books than I expected for my first title (and they are still going strong) and got generally good feedback! So yeah, clap it up you absolute madmen (and women). There's a website, Facebook page, and Goodreads page that I'll leave the links for when this chapter is over but thanks for the support!**

 **If you haven't checked it out, give it a try and if you liked what you read leave behind a review on the Amazon page. Trust me. Each one helps!**

 **Also, I understand that there have been mixed opinions about the new Fun Fact format. Some want me to put them back in the chapter as they occur and others prefer me to leave them at the bottom. I understand both sides and there is no perfect way to deal with this on this site. This chapter? It has the most FF's yet and would be cluttered if I put them all in the chapter and break up the immersion.**

 **On the other hand, scrolling back and forth would be annoying too.**

 **So here are my suggestions.**

 **One. Open a second tab, scroll to the end and go back to this tab when an FF pops up so you don't lose your place.**

 **OR.**

 **Two. Just read the chapter and wait until the end. The chapter can be read without having to confirm each FF so an option can be to just read as is, then wait till the end to get a bit more context.**

 **Either way. I understand both sides of this and I hope you see that my hands are tied as regardless of what I choose, many people will be dissatisfied.**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Beta Read by: Will S. LaVi (*reduced to a sludge blob due to Finals, awaiting reconstruction)**

 _ **Featured BGMS**_

 **Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix)- Battlefield One OST**

 **War-Sick Puppies**

 **Let Go-Beau Young Prince**

 **Not Gonna Die-Skillet**

 _ **Elevate- DJ Khalil- Spiderverse OST**_

 **Notification 7: Last Stand**

 **Earth-616: Genosha**

Hate.

Hate never changes.

No.

The only thing that changes are its victims.

It's irrational yet persistent.

A disease that will forever remain unhealed despite its obvious cure…

…empathy.

The spread of hatred was an epidemic that brought an end to countless civilizations and people. This was something that the mutants of Earth-616 knew all too well. They had been brought to the brink of extinction by both humans and Inhumans more times than they could count. Each time they persevered, but this wasn't like those times.

Humans didn't do this.

Inhumans didn't do it.

" _One of us did this."_ Jean thought as she stood on a hill while hundreds of sentinels continued to land in Utopia. Each machine only had one goal, the death of as many mutants as possible. As Jean looked at the mutant bodies that littered the battlefield, some unconscious, some…

…not…

…she realized that that wretched goal might be achieved.

" _Why? What caused such hatred for us?"_ Jean wondered as she heard the sinister laughter of Cassandra Nova echo throughout the ruins of Genosha. The bald woman cackled gleefully as she watched the destruction from the inside of a large mech.

"Oh, such a fitting end. Years ago, I laid waste to 16 million lives here and now today I get to finish eradicating the world of you. **(FF 1** )" Cassandra said cruelly as Jean's body trembled at the reminder of that massacre. "This time you won't escape. Sentinels, attack!"

It was then all hell broke loose as the machines wreaked havoc on the mutants who still attempted to fight back valiantly.

"Jean, we have to go!" Storm said urgently, grabbing Jean by her shoulder. The redhead gritted her teeth as she glared over at Cassandra hatefully.

"I told you and the world that I would heal it." Jean began as she shrugged off Storm's hand. "If I leave now if I run from this hatred, the world will see my mission as a failure."

"The world wants us to fail! No one has come to help!" Storm snapped as her eyes filled with tears. "I've stood and fought for us for so long, trying to live up to Xavier's expectations but we need to face facts. It hasn't gotten us anywhere. Your mission is admirable but it will go unrealized in our lifetimes. We need to retreat!"

"You misunderstood me. I never said that you shouldn't retreat." Jean said ominously. "I agree, you all shouldn't die here. Your stories shouldn't end here. But I have to stay. I have to commit to my goal."

"Jean…you're our leader, we can't leave you!" Storm said, horrified by Jean's words.

"If I'm your leader then you will do as I say and leave." Jean said firmly as she began to walk toward the battle. "I've kept my mental shields on you to protect you all from Cassandra. Once you all leave, I can concentrate on her and the sentinels."

"Jean, you're powerful, but you don't have the Phoenix anymore." Storm said as she swallowed nervously. "If you go out there you will die."

"What's one more death?" Jean asked with a sad smile. "This life was brief, but it was good to see you all again. Now leave, that's an order."

 **-With Cassandra-**

A golden light flashed and Cassandra glanced to the side to see a hooded woman wearing a black costume walk out from a portal. On the costume was a large golden spider **(FF 2).**

"Hmph, fighting until the end, this is almost tragic." Adriana mused as Cassandra smiled darkly.

"Well if it isn't my mysterious benefactor. You know if it wasn't for you and your incredible foresight, those X-fools would have ruined a lot of my plans." Cassandra mused. "I have you to thank for this army."

"Indeed, though I couldn't care less about your pitiful goals I just needed you to make a big enough mess to get the attention of my real prize." Adriana said as Cassandra sneered at her.

"Careful, you may have power but you do not want to anger me."

"Or what you shrew?" Adriana asked with a raised eyebrow. It was then a crimson flash of light alerted them to a newcomer and they turned to find a man garbed in a red and silver version of Dr. Doom's armor **(FF 3).**

"Silence. You two will get nowhere. Cassandra cannot be killed and Adriana is not affected by anything you can do, so both of you cease this useless argument." Death Mask ordered which only made Adriana sneer at him.

"Watch your tone before I put you back in your grave." Adriana said as golden flames spilled from her eyes. "You're only alive because I need you to distract the help."

"Hmph." Death Mask muttered before hundreds of copies of himself appeared around the battlefield. "Deathbots attack."

"That's better." Adriana said before she glanced over into the distance. "And look at that, right on time."

 **-With Jean-**

Seeing that she couldn't talk any sense into her friend, Storm was about to begin extracting the surviving mutants when bright blue and red lights caught their attention. Eyes widening, they turned to find Spider-Man stepping from a blue portal while Deadpool cracked his neck next to him.

"Spider-Man?! Are the Avengers coming?" Storm asked in surprise.

"Sorry, but I didn't bring them. I, on the other hand, am not tied down by a global consensus. **(FF 4)** " Spider-Man said before he looked around. "Oh no…damn it, we couldn't make it in time!" Spider-Man cursed as he saw the destruction. It was then that a hand patted him on his back as an older Spider-Man stepped from the portal wearing a red and blue spider-themed jacket. **(FF 5).**

"Kid, if there is one thing that I wish I learned at your age it's that you shouldn't beat yourself up over being late. You can't be everywhere at once, just be glad that you showed up at all and work on your timing later." Spider-Man-312500 said sagely. "Now come on, you have a job to do, right?"

"Right, thanks!" Spider-Man said before raising his right fist high as his teleporter shone brightly. "Moderator: Spider-Man-616, initiate wartime protocol!"

 **BGM: Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix)- Battlefield One OST**

Storm and Jean looked on in awe as a blue beam of light shot from the teleporter and went high into the sky before it exploded into a massive blue spider-shaped portal. Soon loud battle cries could be heard and their jaws dropped as over one hundredSpider-People descended from the portal and rained down upon the battlefield.

"There you go, kid. I'll see you on the other side." Spider-Man-312500 called out before running forward and entering the fray. His moves were a bit sluggish, but there was a clear level of experience and effectiveness in his combat that outshined the younger spiders.

"Spider-Man, what's going on?" Jean asked as Spider-Man chuckled sadly.

"I promised Logan before he died that I would do my best to help you all." Spider-Man said solemnly. "Not, that I needed a reason to do the right thing anyway. This massacre stops now."

"Yep." Deadpool said before read flashes appeared across Genosha as various members of the Deadpool Corp. entered the fray. "I owe it to Cable. You got more friends than you know red."

"He's right." Spider-Man said before he nodded toward the fight. "Come on Jean, Wade, we're the leaders, right? We gotta be out there too."

Wiping her eyes, Jean nodded as she once more felt hope burning within her.

"Give me a second, it'll be a stretch but I need to shield these new minds."

"Don't bother, the main reason we are so late is that we upgraded our masks to fend her off. We did the same for the Deadpool Corp. as well." Spider-Man explained. "Conserve your strength, we got a hell of a fight ahead of us."

"Right." Jean said as she nodded before a determined expression crossed her face while her eyes shone with a bright pink light. As one, she, Spider-Man, and Deadpool entered the chaos and fought their way toward Cassandra.

As Spider-man flipped, swung, and punched his way through the sentinels, he soon found himself surrounded in mid-air. Time slowing to a crawl, he thought of how to deal with this before the mechs found themselves burned and frozen as Iceman and Firestar entered the battle.

"Spidey!" Firestar shouted as Iceman couldn't help but laugh seeing how the tide had turned.

"You showed up? With help?" Iceman asked as Spider-Man chuckled.

"Of course, I couldn't leave my amazing friends hanging **(FF 6).** " Spider-Man said before firing a web-line at an air-born sentinel and using it to fly away. "We'll catch up later! I need to give you your invitations!"

"Invitations?" Firestar asked curiously.

"For what?" Iceman wondered before they both shrugged and got back to the fight. Taking down the sentinel, Spider-Man landed before Adriana just as Jean crushed herself a path to Cassandra while Deadpool teleported in front of Death Mask.

"Huh, so she did have help." Spider-Man mused as Deadpool aimed a gun at Death Mask.

"Looks like it, so it's clear who has who right?" Deadpool questioned, never taking his eyes off of his evil counterpart.

"Yes, it is." Jean said as she glared up at an enraged Cassandra who had, up until this point, been oblivious to the "back up".

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: War-Sick Puppies**

 _ **["So what's the plan?"]**_

" _Hold them off until the big guns arrive."_ Spider-Man thought back in response to Jean's telepathic question.

"If only we were fighting people from Capcom." Deadpool mused. "Fuck it, I'll say it anyway! Live or let die, fight!" The six combatants immediately lunged at each other prepared to bring an end to this once and for all.

As this went on, Wolverine released a loud roar as she tore through the sentinels while protecting a downed Honey Badger **(FF 7).** Suddenly, she could hear loud laughter and looked up to find Itsy Bitsy cutting through the airborne sentinels while using another repair of arms to shoot down the missiles approaching her.

"Hey!" Itsy Bitsy said happily as she landed before Wolverine in a crouch. "There's a war going on you know, why are you holding back?"

"What?" Wolverine asked both startled and confused before she looked down at the emblem on the blue woman's chest. Of course, this crazy…creature…had something to do with Wade and Spider-Man.

"I can smell your rage, let it out. In case you didn't notice we have plenty of enemies to vent on." Itsy Bitsy said matter-of-factly.

"L-Laura…" Honey Badger gasped out as she forced herself to her feet. Even though she couldn't feel pain, she could definitely feel exhaustion even as her wounds began to heal.

"Gabby, get back–"

"No!" Honey Badger snapped startling Wolverine. "Whoever or whatever she is is right–"

"I'm Itsy Bitsy!" Itsy Bitsy said happily, only to get ignored.

"I can smell your anger, your hatred, bottling it up isn't doing us any favors!" Honey Badger declared. "Let it out, there is more than enough bad guys. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself!"

Wolverine gritted her teeth as she thought about everything that had occurred up to this point. The needless violence, the constant persecution, the unnecessary deaths and her friends that laid slaughtered around her.

Something inside her snapped.

Like a broken dam, all of her emotions came flowing out as her vision turned red. Even though she had urged Wolverine on, Honey Badger couldn't help but look on with wide eyes as her guardian released a feral roar that echoed throughout the battlefield. Running purely on instinct, Wolverine lost herself in her Berserker Rage and attacked anything and everything around her. Fortunately, her allies, both old and now new, could tell to stay away from her.

…

…

"Cool…wish I could do that." Honey Badger said as she saw the carnage Wolverine left in her wake. In response, Itsy Bitsy laughed.

"Wait until you get your first visit from Aunt Flow, you'll be out there with her!" Itsy Bitsy said, confusing Honey Badger before she grabbed the small feral mutant in one of her arms and swung off into battle. Gabby cheered as they swung around. Soon a roar echoed throughout the battlefield as a man garbed in a red and black wolverine costume landed behind the berserk Laura and tore through his enemies with six adamantium claws. **(FF 8)**

Gabby cheered as Itsy Bitsy swung between the two Weapon-X super soldiers and cut through a Deathbot with her katana.

 _ **Aww, that's adorable!**_

 _Wade, she's corrupting children!_

Meanwhile, Armor cursed as she fell to a knee, her psionic armor vanishing. The Deathbot approaching her was suddenly shoulder-checked into oblivion by Peni. The back of the mech opening, Peni flipped out of it and began to fight alongside her mech which continued to fight autonomously. When the enemies cleared a bit, Peni rushed to armor and webbed one of her wounds shut.

" _[Can you stand?]"_ Peni asked urgently in their native tongue and Armor nodded while wincing as Peni helped her to her feet. _"[Then you can fight.]"_ Peni continued knowingly.

" _[Yes.]"_ Armor said with a small smile. Her armor reformed around her and she batted away a sentinel while Peni flipped back into her mech. Nodding to each other re-entered combat. The battleground shook as the two fought through the mass of enemies. Soon three more sentinels rushed to flank the two armored women but before they could reach, they found themselves cut down.

" _[What?]"_ Peni wondered for a second before she looked back to find a man standing with his back to them. He was garbed in a red and black kimono that bore a Deadpool emblem. His face was obscured by the shadow cast by his large bamboo hat. He sheathed his katana with an audible click as the three sentinels exploded. _"[No fair, Watari-san!]_ _ **(FF 9)"**_

" _[It's not about fairness, little spider. My blade hungers for war, tell me, can your weapon from times yet to come keep up?]"_ Watari questioned as Armor looked between them curiously. _"[Past, present, and future all exist on this battlefield today. Shall we see which era reigns supreme?]"_

Peni and Armor glanced at each other, both feeling a burning determination in their hearts.

 _["You're on!"]_ The girls both said making him chuckle before the three leaped back into the action.

"This is the strangest backup I have ever seen but I'm not complaining." Shadowcat muttered as Gambit landed behind her. Appearing with a "bamf", Nightcrawler stood next to them.

"Seriously, I don't think some of them are even from this time period." Nightcrawler said and on cue, Deadpool Dinosaur **(FF 10)** stomped into the scene with a roar. Standing up on the dinosaur's back, Spider-Man Noir slid down its back and tail and leaped on top of a sentinel.

"I don't care what year you're from! Nazi's, organic or mechanic, will all still get biscuit boxed!" Spider-Man Noir declared as he webbed the sides of the mech before flipping away. "Come at me! I'm about to snap my cap!"

"The wind's not blowing that hard right?" Gambit couldn't help but ask. He looked down at his coat briefly before jealously looking at Spider-Man Noir's that billowed majestically in the wind.

"Don't question it." Shadowcat said before the three of them got back into the fight.

"I tell you my reptilian pal, something ain't right about this Earth." Spider-Man Noir mused as he petted the side of the Dinosaur which was trying to bite the head off a Deathbot. In the distance, a sentinel flew around sporadically as Gwenpool **(FF 11)** stabbed a sentinel in the eye with her blade. When it began to spark, she released it which led to her free falling down to the earth below.

"Seriously?! They actually recruited you?" Miles asked in disbelief after swinging by and catching Gwenpool before she died.

"Hey, Spidey! Long time no see, talk about a hell of a crossover event, right?!" Gwenpool asked with a manic laugh as Miles realized then and there that he would be cursed by this woman's constant presence in his life like Peter was with Wade's. "How come we never hung out again? Did our last team up make things awkward? If I came over would your mom make us keep the door open again? **(FF 12).** "

"Excuse me?!" A voice asked which made Miles curse.

"Oh no." Miles whispered before looking over to see that Gwen had swung by. "Wait! I can explain-"

"Save it, we have a war to win!" Gwen snapped before she web-zipped away and slammed into a Deathbot with more force than Miles knew she had.

"Oh my gosh! Was that Gwen?! I ship you two _so_ hard!" Gwenpool gushed as they landed. Miles simply face-palmed while Max and Charlotte landed next to him.

"What the heck did you do?!" Charlotte asked her younger father incredulously as Max whistled at the sheer havoc Gwen was now unleashing on their enemies.

"Hey, aunt Gwen." Max said which only made Gwenpool gush even more.

"Oh my God, It's canon?! How did I miss that issue?! You got with Gwen…" Gwenpool trailed off as the sight of the younger spiders finally sunk in. "…and got _busy!"_

"Kill me." Miles muttered.

"We'd have to get in line behind young mom." Charlotte mused. "Advice, let her vent on the enemies, get her that album she wants, then in a couple of days apologize-nope-stop. Doesn't matter if you didn't do anything. Just do it. She'll realize she overreacted and apologize to you then you can clear this up. Trust me. This is the _only_ way this ends peacefully."

"Yeah, listen to her. I want a younger counterpart to mentor." Max said before he and Charlotte swung away leaving a distraught Miles with a still gushing Gwenpool. Silently, Miles raised a finger and released a weak venom blast into the insane merc making her yelp. As this went on, Spider-Man UK and Galina speed-blitzed through the devastation, flipping over and ducking under missiles and blasts before they leaped up to the top of a cliff. On the Cliff, Octavius stood and overlooked the carnage with his arms crossed.

"The sentinels keep coming, bloody hell, we need to get rid of them if we want to win this." Spider-Man UK said which made Octavius nod.

"You're right." Octavius murmured as Galina raised an eyebrow.

"Not to be rude, but what the hell are you doing?"

"Currently playing where's Waldo…" Octavius murmured as his lenses scanned the battlefield. Finally, they stopped when his gaze landed on a mutant who was doing her best to not get blown up. "Finally." Octavius said before he fired a web-line across the carnage that attached itself to her back. With a powerful pull, he tugged the poor mutant up to them, her screaming in surprise the entire way. "I've got you." Octavius as aid as he caught her.

"What. The. _Hell–"_

"You're the mutant known as Trinary, correct?" Octavius interrupted as he placed her on her feet. "Technomancer?" **(FF 13)**

"Yes?" Trinary said suspiciously as he nodded.

"Marvelous." Octavius said as he typed something in to his teleporter. Soon, hundreds of small spider-drones flew out from a portal behind him. "You can be of assistance, if you could do me a favor and give my drones a bit of a boost, I can't transfer the virus I have inside of them into these damnable machines and take them out."

At first, Trinary wasn't sure-still a bit lost in the confusion of battle- however, when she noticed the Spider on his suit, she paused. Recently the Spider had become almost synonymous with heroism as the various Spiders tackled the earth's problems over the past months. Even the X-Men had been aided a couple on a couple of occasions, but never on the level that was currently happening now.

There was really only one answer to Octavius' request in all honesty.

"Of course." Trinary said as she turned around, placing fingers on her temples as the drones all began to glow blue due to her enhancing them with her powers.

"Now, I hope you caught your breath, it's time we entered the fray." Octavius said to Spider-Man UK who just nodded his head.

"Lina, guard her." Spider-Man UK told Galina who nodded. Soon, Ladypool appeared in a red-flash at the other side of Trinary with her blades drawn.

"Ooh! I'll help!" Ladypool said enthusiastically making the Spider-Men nod before they swung off to battle. As they swung, Octavius couldn't help but speak up.

"So… _Lina?"_

"Bloody hell, not now." Spider-Man UK groaned, glad that his mask hid his blush as Octavius chuckled. As one, they dived down, as four metal spider legs popped out from Octavius' back and began to attack the Deathbots.

Back on the opposite side of the battlefield, Cassandra laughed as her mech blew through large debris that Jean launched at her.

"So, this is it? This is the best you have without that damnable bird in you? The strength of the leader of the X-Men leaves much to be desired!" Cassandra taunted as Jean glared at her with bright pink eyes. She gritted her teeth as blood spilled from her nose.

Jean was a powerful psychic, arguably the strongest on the planet even without the Phoenix force but Cassandra was no slouch either. Cassandra's telepathy was arguably stronger than Xavier's and she lacked his moral compass. This meant that Jean had to focus most of her mind on shielding the minds of the mutant's as well as protect her own from Cassandra's ravenous onslaught. It was as if thousands of nails were being scratched against a blackboard in her mind which left her barely any strength to use her telekinesis.

The pain was unbearable.

But she had to endure.

With a roar, Jean glared at an incoming missile barrage and made them all explode before they could reach her. Off to the side, Spider-Man shot down toward the ground like a bullet and Adriana chuckled before she raised her arm. Soon, Spider-Man's forearm slammed into hers as she gazed into his lenses. The ground beneath her exploded but she didn't as much as budge as her cloak blew back from the force of Spider-Man's blow.

Spider-sense tingling, Spider-Man saw a powerful sonic screech tearing him asunder and quickly disengaged and flipped away to avoid the screech that ripped from Adriana's mouth.

"Impressive. You've gotten much stronger." Spider-Man's eyes widened beneath his mask and he turned around to find Adriana in the air behind him. A massive spider-leg ripped from her back and shot toward Spider-Man who just barely managed to grab the end of it before it could impale him. Still, his quick thinking didn't manage to prevent him from being slammed into the unforgiving ground. "This would be much easier if you just accepted your fate as my mate. You've already formed our kingdom, why won't you rule it alongside me?"

When the dust settled, Spider-Man was able to push back the massive spider leg and roll to the side as it stabbed into the ground.

"That's the problem, right there! I don't _rule_ them! I _lead_ them!" Spider-Man declared as he forced himself to his feet. "The fact that you can't tell the difference? That's all the reason you need for why I will _never_ accept any union between us!"

"Such a shame, such wasted potential!" Adriana sneered. "You have no idea the power you contain. Your totem alone…the things we could accomplish together if you could just see reason!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" Spider-Man declared as he flipped back to his feet and shot toward her, dodging the massive spider limbs as he cocked his fist back. _"I gotta keep moving if she can catch me with her telekinesis I'm done for!"_ Spider-Man thought before he released a devastating right that Adriana batted away with ease. Before their fight could continue, both of their spider-senses tingled and they leaped away from each other as Deadpool and Death Mask slammed into the ground between them.

"Insolent fool!" Death Mask shouted as he flew high into the air and glared down at Deadpool while Spider-Man and Adriana continued their fight. "Guns and blades? Do you think you can honestly stand up against a master of the arcane arts?!"

"Well a good old bullet hasn't failed me yet!" Deadpool shouted before releasing a storm of bullets that were deflected by a magical barrier. "And spoiler alert, you're dying today!"

"Hmph, impossible. Now kneel before your better!" Death Mask declared before releasing crimson bolts of lightning from his hands and at Deadpool. Each blast tore the ground asunder as Deadpool did his best to teleport away from each other. Unfortunately, one managed to blast him in the back, blowing it apart and sending him flying away.

Though powerful, the attack didn't hinder Deadpool for long as his back healed rapidly before he teleported back into the action. Like this, the carnage continued as the stakes of the six clashing enemies continued to rise. Their fight turned into a personal war as the battlefield seemed to tremble from their climatic battle.

"Your mental strength is admittedly respectable, but how long can protect both them and yourself?!" Cassandra questioned before the arm of her mech transformed into a heavy machine gun that released a storm of heavy bullets at Jean. Before the bullets could reach Jean, they slammed and flattened against an invisible wall in front of her.

"As long as I have too!" Jean shouted as she ignored the splitting pain in her head and continued to valiantly fend off the unrelenting attack. However, soon, a missile fired from behind her and slammed into Cassandra's mech, knocking the evil telepath back.

"What?!" Cassandra asked before she looked up to see that a large number of sentinels and Deathbots, each carrying a spider drone, had now turned on them.

"Impossible, to turn on me?!" Death Mask questioned as he erected a barrier in front of himself before releasing a few bolts of lightning to tear down his own machines.

"Damn it!" Adriana cursed before four massive spider legs ripped from her back and surrounded her, effortlessly shielding her from the missile barrage. "Reign in your toys!" Adriana ordered which made a dark grin split Cassandra's face.

"Of course, you aren't the only one who has a good foresight." Cassandra said as all the sentinels suddenly stopped in their attacks. "They have a technomancer, I'd be a fool to not have prepared a contingency."

At that moment, Spider-Man's spider-sense exploded as time slowed to a crawl. Turning around, he saw the other Spiders suddenly get alerted to an incoming danger before they all sprung into action and grabbed the nearest X-Men or Deadpool corp. member just as the sentinels began to collectively shine brightly. Spider-Man quickly spotted Jean and went to grab her when a hand gripped his wrist tightly and shattered his teleporter.

"No, you don't." Adriana said before she tossed him to the side and to the middle of a group of sentinels and used her telekinesis to pin him down just as they all exploded. "Goodbye." Adriana said before shielding her self with the massive spider legs. Shields appeared over Cassandra's mech as Death Mask protected himself with a barrier.

In the distance, the only thing that could be seen from Genosha's former capital city was a massive dome of light. The country shook from the explosion while Cassandra looked on at the destruction with glee.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Web of life-**

"She tried to wipe us out!" Spider-Man UK said angrily as he rose to his feet, his suit badly damaged. In fact, when he looked around at the gathered Spiders, X-Men, and Deadpool corp. He could see that they had all sustained varying levels of damage from the explosion.

"Yes, and she would have succeeded if you all were even just slightest bit less trained than you are." Karn said as he gazed up at the massive web.

"Where…are we?" Storm asked as she held her side tightly, wincing a bit from the pain.

"The Web of Life, headquarters of the all the Spiders in the multiverse." Octavius explained as he sat down with a grimace and pulled off his mask. "This was all explained to Deadpool and his Corp. but I expect you to honor this request and keep this to yourselves in exchange for our aid."

"I'll make sure to pass on the message." Storm said after she took a moment to take everything in. Currently, the only mutants who weren't dead were the core members of the newest X-Men team and she was positive that they would honor the request. After all, they knew better than anyone the importance of secrets. "When can head back?"

"That's easy. You won't. At least not until the battle is over." Karn spoke up from the side, never breaking his eye-contact with the web as he moved and manipulated the web-lines.

"Excuse me?" Shadowcat questioned with a frown as she and the other X-Men gathered around Storm. "We have to stop her! Cassandra can't be allowed to do any more damage!"

"She will be stopped but for that to happen you must stay put. Your part in this particular story is over. Your X-Men have been battling all day and can barely stand. Only your Wolverine is combat ready." Karn explained patiently.

"Then send me back." Wolverine said as her wounds finished healing.

"With your unprotected mind?" Karn asked rhetorically. "Cassandra will turn you into her own weapon with ease." Karn spoke matter-of-factly and Wolverine grimaced when she realized that he was right. "Your Jean Grey lives, but can only afford to shield the minds of the two now with her. The rest of her power must now be focused on keeping Cassandra at bay for the optimal ending."

"The rest of us are out of commission as well." Octavius continued. "If our masks keeping Cassandra at bay aren't damaged, then our suits protecting us from Adriana's control are. The only one that has developed a natural resistance to her is the Spider-Man from our earth, the rest of us will just be turned into mindless drones."

"So what? We just sit and hope for a miracle?" Shadowcat questioned helplessly.

"No." Karn said before he raised a hand, suddenly a massive vision formed above him and the gathered heroes could see the dust settling on Genosha. "We watch."

 **-Genosha-**

 **BGM: Let Go-Beau Young Prince**

"Ugh…okay…my entire body is agony but that's a good thing, means I didn't lose anything." Spider-Man gasped out with his right lens shattered as he forced himself to sit up. "Question is, how-" Spider-Man stopped cold when his eye opened and he took in the sight in front of him. He had thought all the Spiders had managed to evacuate.

He was wrong.

In front of him was Spider-Man-321500 who stood crouched over his body with arms outstretched as if trying to shield as much of Spider-Man's body as possible. Around the Spider-Man was a large dome of webbing that was currently burning.

"Ouch…that hurts." Spider-Man-321500 muttered before he fell to a knee. Spider-Man quickly rolled forward and caught the older man. Spider-Man's visible eye widened when he saw the sheer damage that his counterpart had taken by protecting him.

"You didn't retreat…why?"

"Because…this isn't where your story ends kiddo." Spider-Man-321500 said and Spider-Man could see him smile weakly due to his mask being destroyed. "The life you've been building for yourself…it's beautiful…and if I can protect that then why shouldn't I?"

Spider-Man was speechless even as his eyes watered.

"The others need you, kid. Oh, if only you could hear the things they say about you." Spider-Man-321500 continued before coughing violently as blood spilled from his mouth. "If only you _knew_ how much hope you give them. You've defeated Morlun twice, the Inheritors terrify them but as long as you are standing…they believe they can win and I can't let that die. Not here. Not like this."

"Quit talking, save your strength." Spider-Man said urgently as he tried to find his counterpart's teleporter.

"Stop. We both know its too late for me…this…this was my last stand."

Spider-Man-321500 reached up and grabbed the side of Spider-Man's face.

"In my earth, I've seen what hate and fear can do to a planet. Don't let that happen to yours. End this now." Spider-Man-321500 said as his vision began to swim. "You need to get out of your head, kid. You've gotten stronger than I could ever hope to be but you're still overthinking everything. Do you remember your fight with Firelord? You won that because you _didn't_ think. You just _did._ Quit ignoring your Spider-sense, lose yourself in it, trust in it, and let the web guide you to victory. Blind faith is a hard concept for men of science, but you have to learn to do this or else you _will_ lose more than you know. Do you understand me?"

"I…yes…"

"Good." Spider-Man-321500 said weakly. "Now go. You still have a job to…do…"

Spider-Man-321500's hand fell limply to his side as Spider-Man bowed his head as he held his older counterpart.

"Aunt May…I'm…coming…" Spider-Man-321500 whispered before the life left his body.

 **BGM: END**

 **-With Cassandra-**

"Oh, such a shame, it seems that they fled." Cassandra mused as the dust cleared. "Well…not all of them." Cassandra continued as she saw Spider-Man rise from a cocoon of webbing. His counterpart's body rested before him as he put on the older Spider-Man's tattered jacket. Off to the side, Jean was on her knees and a tear fell from her eye as she could hear the anguish in Spider-Man's mind.

"Spider-Man…I'm sorry." Jean spoke up as she rose to her feet while Deadpool, who had managed to shield her with his body, rose up as well after he healed.

"Don't be sorry." Spider-Man said quietly.

"Yeah, be angry." Deadpool continued as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're trying to be mutant Gandhi or whatever, but you're making the same mistake wheels did. He didn't believe in letting his anger get to him and where did that get him? His people? Nowhere. Now I ain't saying Magneto was right or anything cause' he fucked up just as bad. But there is a time and place to let out your frustrations…and if this ain't it then I don't know what is. You're scary as hell red, with or without the bird. So, get mad, and show them your power."

"Please? What power could this pacifist possibly possess without the Phoenix?" Cassandra questioned rhetorically as Jean began to breathe heavily, glaring at Cassandra as pink cracks began to appear over her body. "Though amusing, your little resistance has gone on long enough. I will kill you and then kill the rest of you damnable mutants."

"Kill us?" Spider-Man wondered. "Jean, Wade, between the three of us how many times have we escaped death?"

"Way too many times, she's honestly still a bit pissed about that." Deadpool mused as he cracked his neck. "DJ, get ready to play some fight music."

"This...ends… now!" Jean boomed as she threw her head back and screamed at the heavens themselves before a pink pillar of flame like energy erupted from her body

 **BGM: Not Gonna Die-Skillet**

" _WHAT?!"_ Cassandra screeched as she saw the torrent of pure psionic energy. The sheer rage alone pouring from the pillar made her tremble slightly as she assumed that the Phoenix had somehow once more bound itself to Jean. However, the closer she looked with her telepathy; the more Cassandra realized that this power that shook the country itself…

…if not the continent…

…was purely Jean.

" _ **Spider-Man, Deadpool."**_ Jean spoke as the pillar died down revealing a nude woman that seemed to be made out of pure pink psionic energy **(FF 14)**. Her eyes shone brightly as she glared at their opponents. _**"Time for Round 2."**_

"Let's go." Spider-Man said before running forward at Adriana, leaving nothing but after-images in his wake. With a glare, Adriana sent a massive spider leg at him that pierced him in the chest. However, to her confusion, he simply vanished revealing himself to be an after-image.

"What?" Adriana asked in confusion, not seeing Spider-Man behind her. By the time her spider-sense caught on, he had buried a vicious right hook into her face that sent her flying across the battlefield.

"Fuck it, maximum effort it is." Deadpool said before teleporting inside of Death Mask's barrier. The villain cursed as he was forced to magically summon a pair of blades to counter Deadpool's katanas. Unfortunately for him, he was _far_ out of practice when it came to close quarters combat. Death Mask cursed as he found himself disarmed and quickly released a bolt of lightning at Deadpool only for the merc to teleport away. Reappearing in the distance, Deadpool pulled out a sniper rifle and fired an adamantium round at his counterpart.

"AHHH!" Death Mask screamed as the bullet ripped through his armor and shoulder. Though he was able to react fast enough to avoid a fatal shot, he couldn't escape the shot entirely.

"Damn it all!" Cassandra cursed as she had to use all of her mental capacity to prevent Jean from ripping her asunder. Thinking quickly, she called upon the remainder of her army and soon the battlefield was flooded with hundreds of sentinels.

" _ **What's the matter? Afraid?"**_ Jean wondered as a pink flaming circle appeared around the city. Lifting her hands, the entire city was ripped from the ground. Clenching her fists, the broken city was reduced to rubble. Undeterred in the slightest, Adriana and Spider-Man continued their battle, hopping from each piece of debris and attacking each other in mid-air with unprecedented ferocity.

Landing on the side of a now airborne building, Adriana released three sonic screams in quick succession destroying each piece of earth Spider-Man flipped to in order to avoid them.

" _Why? He barely has a fraction of the control over the web that I do."_ Adriana thought as she failed to land a hit on him. _"I have much more power yet I still can't hit him?! Is this the power of the center?"_ So stuck in her own head, she missed her spider-sense's warning as Spider-Man appeared above her and drop-kicked her through a skyscraper.

"Why…why do you have so much power?!" Cassandra asked angrily as Jean released two beams of psionic energy from her hands that destroyed dozens of the sentinels at a time.

" _ **You sound upset?"**_ Cassandra's eyes widened with what seemed to be fear as she looked up to see that Jean had teleported on top of her mech. _**"You know what the best part about this power is?"**_ Jean questioned as a burning pink sword appeared in her hands. _**"I can control it."**_ Jean brought the blade down and Cassandra moved her head just in time to avoid being impaled. Releasing the blade, Jean formed a second one before she could try again, an invisible force blasted her away from Cassandra.

"Watch your own back, I can focus on both of our fights!" Adriana snapped before raising a forearm to block a kick from Spider-Man who flipped back. When he landed, he speed-blitzed her and attacked her from multiple directions. Time slowed as Adriana barely managed to avoid each strike before stepping forward and releasing a powerful palm-strike just as Spider-Man did the same. The resulting shockwave from their attacks meeting tore the piece of earth they were standing on asunder.

Off to the side, Death Mask fell from the skies toward the massive crater below as Deadpool fell above him, shooting at him repeatedly with both handguns.

 **-Web of Life-**

The Spiders and mercenaries cheered as they saw their respective leaders fight while the X-Men looked at Jean in awe.

"So, she can do it too then?" Wolverine wondered as she saw Jean trap the sentinels in a twister of psionic energy and destroyed them all.

"Holy shit." Shadowcat muttered, never quite seeing _this_ level of strength or even anger from Jean with the Phoenix not involved.

"Her younger self had triggered her powers earlier; it seems our Jean just needed to find the trigger she needed to call upon the same strength." Storm said only for Iceman to scoff.

" _Same_ strength? Storm, she's much stronger." Iceman deadpanned.

"You know what I meant, the same ability, of course it's stronger. Our Jean is much older, stronger, and more experienced than her counterpart." Storm explained.

"So, is this what we had to wait on? Are they gonna defeat them?" Gambit asked Karn who shook his head.

"No. Their role is to simply buy time." Karn said, confusing them. "The secret weapons are still being prepped."

 **-Genosha-**

Adriana and Spider-Man landed on the side of an airborne building and crouched as they glared at each other. Adriana's frustration had all but blinded her from her visions of the future and with a roar she charged at Spider-Man who responded in kind. She released a sonic scream at him only for him to dive forward and roll under the attack. Rising up quickly, Spider-Man grabbed her by her mid-section and slammed her back down onto the side of the building. Rolling over, he grappled her arm and with all of his strength, he pulled and snapped it.

"AHHH!" Adriana screamed as he rolled over and repeated the process with her other arm. He then rolled forward and repeated the process on her legs before flipping back to his feet and leaping high into the air. Firing two web-lines on opposite sides of the broken Adriana, he sling-shot himself back down upon her and slammed both of his feet into her chest with enough force to shatter her rib-cage and send her flying through the building as a shockwave ripped through the nearby windows.

Adriana slammed into the unforgiving ground and glared up at the floating capital with golden flames burned in her eyes while she laid broken. Above her and the city, Jean moved her hands back and pulled Spider-Man and Deadpool up next to her. Whipping her hand down, she dropped the city upon her opponent. Each piece of rubble was covered in psionic energy and appeared to be a make-shift meteor shower.

"Not…like…this…." Adriana gritted out as the rubble came closer while Cassandra and Death Masked crashed next to her. _**"NOT LIKE THIS!"**_ Adriana roared, her body exploded in a golden light as a massive sonic wave slammed into the city, reducing it to dust. Jean's pink eyes widened in surprise before she covered herself, Deadpool, and Spider-Man in a psychic shield to block the attack. The devastating sonic attack was so powerful, cracks began to appear on the shield as Jean looked on horror. It wasn't long before the shield shattered. Thinking fast, Deadpool grabbed his allies, protecting them from the brunt of the attack before teleporting away before they could be consumed by it.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Moments Later-**

Jean weakly opened her eyes; her head and ears were both ringing as she sat up in a daze. She looked down at her hands and saw that she was now in her base state. Looking to her left saw Spider-Man groaning on his side while Deadpool laid on his back on her right. Unfortunately for the merc with a mouth, he had lost his legs somewhere while protecting them. Soon a massive shadow appeared over them and when she looked up, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Before her was Adriana in her true spider form, standing twenty-eight stories tall and glaring down at them with four blazing eyes. Behind her were at least fifty sentinels that survived Jean's onslaught and in front of her, Cassandra and Death Mask stood up.

The tables had turned and once more the odds were against them.

Clenching her fists, Jean started to rise to her feet, prepared to fight even without any power left. She stopped, however, when Spider-Man grabbed her wrist.

"Just…just sit this out…" Spider-Man said tiredly.

"What?" Jean asked in confusion.

"He's right, we can't go on any further." Deadpool said before smiling a bit. "Besides, we did our job." Deadpool continued, confusing Jean even further. Tapping the side of his head, Spider-Man looked at Jean and she took that as permission to peek even further inside. Her eyes widened once she dug deep enough as what she saw…

…made her smile.

Shaking her head, she fell back and stared up at the sky as Cassandra frowned.

"What's the matter give up? So much for your resistance." Cassandra sneered as Jean, Spider-Man, and Deadpool all glanced at each other before collectively raising their middle fingers at Cassandra, not even bothering to move as Adriana took a deep breath. "Impudent fools…"

Adriana's eyes blazed as she released another sonic scream that was even stronger than the last at the heroes. The country shook as it slammed into them, and wiped away everything in sight. However, to Adriana's confusion, she still was unable to foresee their deaths.

" _ **IMPOSSIBLE…THEY…SURVIVED?"**_ Adriana muttered, surprising them. Though Death Mask knew that his counterpart wouldn't die from the attack, to hear that the other two didn't either was unsettling to say the least. Especially when he knew that he himself would be unable to withstand an attack of that magnitude. When the dust settled from the attack, their eyes widened when they saw an orange dome of psionic energy shielding the heroes.

"The big guns?" Jean mused as Spider-Man chuckled.

"The big guns." Spider-Man confirmed as he and Jean sat up while Deadpool propped himself up against a rock. Jean smiled warmly as she saw Hope standing before her, her tattered cape blowing in the breeze as she placed two fingers on her temple. On her left, Spiderling stood speaking into her teleporter while a figure cloaked in black stood on Hope's right.

"Retreat? What? Sorry, can't hear you you're breaking up." Spiderling said before she hung up on her parents who were now extremely terrified for their daughter.

 **-Web of Life-**

Spinneret looked at her teleporter incredulously as her daughter blatantly hung up on her.

"Did she just hang up on me?!" Spinneret asked before glaring at her teleporter. "When she gets back, she's gonna wish Thanos snapped her narrow ass!"

 **-Genosha-**

"I'm so grounded." Spiderling muttered and Spider-Man couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll talk to them, try to lessen the punishment." Spider-Man said as she looked back at him. "Good to see you, Spiderling." Her expression softened when she saw the coat he was wearing.

"I'm late."

"No. You're on time. You're right where you need to be when you need to be." Spider-Man said trying to dispel her guilt. "He…he went out the way he wanted to. So just win this for him, okay?"

"Okay." Spiderling said quietly as the cloaked figure turned to her, revealing a young woman with caramel skin.

"Spiderling? That's your name? Bit derivative isn't it?"

"It's a work in progress." Spiderling muttered as Hope chuckled. "Now come on, we have a job to do." Spiderling said as she cracked her knuckles before lowering herself in a crouch.

"Oh~ My baby's first crossover fight." Deadpool gushed as she began taking pictures of the cloaked girl who just groaned as Spiderling snickered. "Come on, smile for the camera, Ellie!" Deadpool was cut off when Ellie shot his camera.

"You're embarrassing me, _Papi!"_ Ellie snapped as she glared at her father who just gushed even more **(FF 15).**

"They grow up so fast!" Deadpool wept. "Did you have fun spending time with your soon to be step-mom? I want you two to be able to bond."

At this, Ellie grinned viciously.

"Oh, we bonded, I think I'm going to like having her around." Ellie said as she turned to face Death Mask while pulling out a second black handgun. "The things she taught me blew my mind."

"Jean…" Hope began as she glanced back at the older telepath. "…you can relax now, I'll handle this." Hope said before turning to Spider-Man. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what you taught me either. **(FF 16)"** Spider-Man glanced up and notice a small orange light in the sky that was starting to grow. None of the gathered villains could see it as they stood with their backs toward it.

"Wax on, wax off?" Spider-Man said with his best Mr. Miyagi impersonation which made Hope grin.

"Still haven't seen that movie, but yeah, sure. Wax on, wax off." Hope said before she glared up at Cassandra as the shield vanished. "Oh, and Wade?"

"Yeah?" Deadpool asked hesitantly, knowing they had a rocky relationship at best with Hope blaming Deadpool for bringing out the worst in Cable.

"Thanks for assisting them. You're not so bad."

Deadpool smiled.

"Anytime, kid."

"Oh, this is just great, you couldn't stop us. What makes you think three little girls can?" Cassandra sneered which just made Spider-Man laugh.

"Jean, would you like to explain to the class?"

"Of course." Jean said with a smile of her own. "The campaign I led was to _heal_ this world. My generation and the ones before me all but broke this world, and though we can take responsibility and try to help…at the end of the day the ones who will really fix this world…truly heal it…are those that come after us." Jean said passionately before glancing at the three young women in front of her. "These three…have more power than you could possibly imagine."

"Hmph, pretty speech. That's all you're good for though, isn't it?" Cassandra questioned as she shook her head. "What power could these children possibly possess–" Cassandra stopped when she noticed an orange light shining down on the area. Despite herself, she couldn't help but have a sudden feeling of dread as she slowly looked up into the sky. The massive form of Adriana looked up and all four of her eyes widened while Death Mask trembled ever so slightly.

"It's been awhile." Hope spoke up as she gazed up at the Phoenix Force that flew above the battlefield and gazed down upon them with all its destructive glory. "Jean has never wanted to be your vessel. Now, you can continue to fight her for who knows how long or you can pick me and together we can try to have a mutually beneficial relationship. I promise, this time, I won't kill you."

The Phoenix force seemed to gaze down at Hope who met its gaze easily. For a while, Jean held her breath before the flaming power released a powerful cry before it dove down into Hope's body.

" _ **I…I…."**_

"Remember what I taught you!" Spider-Man urged as Hope's eyes snapped open, flames burning within them.

"… _ **can control it!"**_ Hope roared before her body exploded into a form, not unlike Jean's psychic one though she was bright orange, almost gold, in color. Ellie whistled in appreciation as Spiderling grinned.

"Awesome!" Spiderling cheered before lowering herself into a crouch as her white armor appeared on her. Like Adriana, golden flames spilled from her eyes as she looked up at the so-called Queen. Adriana herself cursed when she looked up to find the Spider constellation shining brightly in the night sky.

" _ **HOW…IT'S TOO SOON FOR THE ZODIAC TO APPEAR?!"**_

"I'm the pattern maker, I weave my own destiny and the zodiac appears when I want it to." Spiderling explained before smirking. "Jealous?"

" _ **YOU!"**_ Adriana spoke angrily as Death Mask glared heatedly at Ellie who just smirked back. Slowly, a cloaked figure rose from Ellie's shadow and placed its skeletal hands on her shoulders.

"Death Mask, right?" Ellie asked as she tilted her head. "Cute name, but tell me, have you ever seen Death's face?" Ellie asked as Death leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

" _ **Bring me his soul."**_

 _ **BGM: Elevate- DJ Khalil- Spiderverse OST**_

"Of course, _mami."_ Ellie said as tattoos appeared over body in the shape of bones, making it appear as if a skeleton had been tattooed on her body. "Hey? We going to stand here posing or are we going to fucking fight?! _Andale mis amigas!"_ Ellie shouted firing a bullet into the air.

Just like that as if a switch had been flipped, the two sides charged at each other. Spiderling ran forward leaving after-images in her wake, next to her Hope flew forward with a fist cocked back. On Hope's right, Ellie appeared from a black portal and shot at Death Mask, her bullets piercing his armor. Cassandra flew away only for Hope to teleport in front of her and slam her back into the ground with a psychic push.

" _ **DIE!"**_ Adriana released a sonic scream only for it to be reflected harmlessly off Spiderling's armor as she ran up the Queen's massive body.

"Hope!" Spiderling called out as she flipped, ducked, and dived around Adriana's massive limbs. Reading Spiderling's mind, Hope raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Spiderling took a deep breath before she and Adriana vanished in a flash of orange light.

 **-Orbit-**

Reappearing above Earth, Spiderling puffed her cheeks as she continued to hold her breath. She wasn't sure the limits of her survivability in space but she wasn't going to test it. Her armor managed to protect her from the worst the vacuum but she still doubted she could breathe in space. Realizing she couldn't stay there for too long, she fired two web-lines at Adriana and pulled herself into the massive spider with enough force to knock them both back into Earth's atmosphere.

 **-Genosha-**

What looked like a meteor appeared in the sky as Death Mask continued to fight a laughing Ellie. Raising his hand, spikes of molten lava shot from the ground and pierce her chest. With a grin, Ellie simply vanished and reappeared above him, unscathed with a grenade in her hand. When she was close enough the grenade exploded, killing her and blowing apart more of his damaged armor.

"Damn you!" Death Mask roared as she resurrected at his side. Grabbing her, he released powerful crimson lightning into her body that reduced her to ash in his very grasp. Resurrecting on his shoulders, she tightened her legs around his neck while flipping a blade in her hand. Bringing it down swiftly, she stabbed him in the eye before he knocked her off of him.

" _Pobrecito."_ Ellie taunted as he released a cry of pain as he ripped the blade free. "Did that hurt?"

"What the hell are you?!" Death Mask asked angrily which made her snicker.

" _La muerta."_ Ellie answered before she charged Death Mask. "I can't die, I'm like Kenny in this bitch!"

"Enough of this, I'm going back to my kingdom." Death Mask said as he opened a portal to leave. Seeing this, Ellie put her pinky finger in her mouth and bit it off. Spitting it out to the side, she then tackled Death Mask through the portal. Concentration broken, Death Mask's eyes widened as they were sent flying through space and time.

 **-Earth-616: Millions of years ago-**

Falling from the sky toward the ocean, Death Mask couldn't help but look at Ellie in horror.

"What did you do?! Where did you send us?! I was retreating you idiot girl!"

"Nu-uh, I promised your soul and I keep my promises." Ellie shouted.

"If you kill me, I can't send you home!"

"I'll take my chances." Ellie said before she opened a black portal beneath them, in which they both fell through.

 **-Ocean floor-**

Nearly immediately Ellie and Death Mask fell from the portal and were crushed by the water pressure. Death Mask managed to survive, barely, thanks to his armor but soon drowned in the water.

 **-Earth-616: Present-**

Ellie's lone finger twitched before she reformed around it unscathed.

" _ **Outstanding…his soul was delicious. You may be my favorite agent."**_

" _Gracias Mami."_ Ellie thought as she rose to her feet and made her way to Hope who landed on the ground in front of Cassandra.

 **-With Spiderling-**

As they descended upon Genosha, Spiderling slingshot herself at Adriana. Taking the Web of Life, Spiderling weaved herself a pair of blades and began to spin rapidly, cutting through Adriana like a buzz saw. Spiderling then web-zipped from limb to limb, tearing through each one before she ran down Adriana's massive back and cut through the nape of her neck.

But she didn't kill her.

No.

She had something far worse planned.

Time slowing to a stop, their surroundings seemed to shatter as she gazed into Adriana's massive eyes. Soon they found themselves surrounded by the Web of Life and Destiny and Adriana looked down in confusion as she suddenly found herself in her human form.

"What?" Adriana asked in confusion as Spiderling flipped from web line to web lines and began attaching them to Adriana. "No!" Adriana shouted but was unable to stop Spiderling before she bound Adriana with countless web-lines.

"You want to be Queen? Fine. Go ahead but I'm going to make you earn it!" Spiderling shouted before she fired a web-line at the web's center and attached it to Adriana. Adriana's eyes went wide as a golden flame ignited on the web-line connecting her to the center, making her scream in agony as her heart itself felt as though it were shattering.

 **-With Hope and Ellie-**

The now burning form of Adriana's massive spider body slammed into the ground behind them and began to collapse upon itself as Spiderling flipped from the body and landed next to them. The sentinels flew down to the three young women making their way toward a frightened Cassandra. However, before they could reach them, they were reduced to ash by a single thought from Hope. Cassandra's eyes trembled as her mech was disassembled with ease. Placing a foot on Cassandra's chest, Hope tilted her head as Spiderling and Ellie crossed their arms.

 **BGM: END**

"Ask again about what power we have." Hope said as her new allies smirked.

"What…what do you plan to do to me?! Kill me?! Destroy this body then it'll only be a matter of time before I come back-AHHHHHH!" Cassandra screamed in agony as Hope ravaged her mind to stop her talking.

"Jean." Hope called out as she raised a hand toward the older red-head. Gently, Hope probed Jean's mind so that she would know what she wanted. Nodding, Jean pulled out a small device from her pocket and tossed it to Hope. Cassandra's body floated up and turned so that her back faced Hope. Hope grabbed the device and attached to the back of Cassandra's neck before _melding_ it to her skin. With that done, Hope stopped ravaging her mind but Cassandra's screams didn't stop.

Instead they grew louder as tears fell from her eyes.

"Make it stop, please make it stop!" Cassandra begged as she openly wept, her forehead pressed against the ground as she clutched desperately at her chest as if trying to rip out her own heart.

"Damn, what did you do?" Ellie asked with wide-eyes.

"I took a page out of Spiderling's book." Hope answered before waving a hand at Adriana, reducing the massive body to dust and revealing her sobbing nude in a fetal position.

"Spiderling?" Spider-Man asked as he made his way toward them with Jean while carrying Deadpool under his arm.

"She wanted to be Queen." Spiderling said softly. "What Queen doesn't know the suffering of her people? She had too much control over the Web to simply be locked away or killed. There is so much good she can do…so…I improvised." Spiderling said as she looked up at Spider-Man. "I bound her in place with the Web and used your totem as a gateway to the spiders. She now feels all of our suffering. She now has empathy and with that, she can help us build a better future."

Adriana continued to sob.

"After she settles down…that's a lot of pain though, I might have messed up." Spiderling continued now feeling a bit guilty as she saw the broken woman. Unfortunately, her own guilt seemed to add on to Adriana's who cried even louder. In response, Spider-Man shook his head and ruffled her air.

"No. You did the right thing. She's hurt a lot of people, Anna. We'll lock her up for a bit until she stabilizes and then…we'll see if she is truly ready to turn a new leaf. To help those she's hurt." Spider-Man told Spiderling who nodded in response.

"And you did the same thing to baldie?" Ellie asked Hope.

"Sort of. That device is one that instills empathy. Jean had planned to use it on her after it became clear Cassandra couldn't be killed." Hope explained as Cassandra sobbed. **(** **FF 17)**

"What have I _done_?!" Cassandra asked herself self in horror.

"The one thing that separated Cassandra from Charles was her lack empathy." Jean said softly. "We need to _heal._ The only thing that can stop hatred is understanding, and now that she- _they…"_ Jean corrected as she glanced at Adriana. "Have that, they can spend the rest of their lives atoning for their mistakes. Just like the rest of us." Jean said as she sent a knowing glance to Spider-Man who just nodded.

"And what did you do?" Deadpool asked his daughter softly.

"Oh me? I drowned that fucker." Ellie answered and Deadpool nodded.

"That's my girl." Deadpool whispered proudly as he hugged his daughter while the rest face-palmed.

"Well…hopefully this can be the start of the _end_ of travesties like Genosha." Jean continued as she looked at their destroyed surroundings in sorrow. "Perhaps with this, the souls lost can finally rest in peace."

It was then that Ellie gasped when she heard Death's voice.

"No way, really?!" Ellie asked incredulously to seemingly no one. Turning to face Hope, Ellie tapped the side of her head with a grin. Frowning in confusion, Hope read Ellie's mind and her eyes widened before she quickly shot a glance at Spiderling and projected a thought into her mind.

"Well?" Hope asked quietly as Spiderling rose a trembling hand over her mouth.

"I…we will only have how long?" Spiderling asked Ellie, confusing the adults more with their private conversation.

"Five minutes." Ellie answered and Spiderling grimaced.

"I can try but I've never done this before…"

"Hey, I've never been a portal before either." Ellie countered and Hope shrugged.

"I used the Phoenix to heal but not like this, but it checks out right? Death, Life, Destiny, Creation, Destruction, we've got it all covered between the three of us. We're practically an infinity gauntlet." Hope said and finally, Spider-Man raised his hand.

"Uh…mind letting us old folks know what you're talking about?" Spider-Man asked as Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Jean, my dad's fiancé wants to make a bet with you."

"Okay…" Jean said clearly confused.

 _ **["Fiancé?"]**_ Jean questioned Spider-Man and Deadpool telepathically.

 _"Death."_ Deadpool answered and Jean blinked slowly before glancing at Spider-Man.

 _"Death."_ Spider-Man confirmed and sent her a mental image as well.

Jean paled.

"What's the bet?" Jean asked hoping that she had managed to keep her voice from shaking.

"She says Between Xavier, Magneto, and Scott, none have really gotten it right. She wants to see if given an opportunity would you make the most out of it or waste it like the others." Ellie explained.

"Well, what's the opportunity?" Jean asked hesitantly.

"You'll see." Ellie said ominously. "Don't worry she's not like Mephisto or something, no price or shady ass deals. She's just bored. That said even she has rules to follow, but the three of us managed to amuse her boss to the point he'll give us a couple of minutes."

"Her _boss."_ Jean repeated as both Spider-Man and, hell, even Deadpool paled. There was only one person they could think of as being Death's boss and his name started with a _capital_ G and end with an od.

"Come on _mis amigas_ , how often do we get a chance to perform an actual miracle?! We may never get this chance again!" Ellie said enthusiastically while the young red-heads tried and failed to hide how terrified they were at the prospect.

"Okay, okay…let's…just do our best." Hope said before Ellie grabbed her and Spiderling's hands. Hope and Spiderling glanced at each other before grabbing each other's hands as well.

"What's your spider-sense telling you?" Jean questioned. "Should we stop them from doing …whatever the hell they are about to do?"

"That's a complicated question." Spider-Man answered as he scratched the side of his head. "My Spider-sense is going haywire, whatever is about to happen will be dangerous…but…its not telling me to run." Spider-Man pursed his lips as he saw Spiderling shaking. "Anna!"

Spiderling looked toward him helplessly.

"Deep breaths. Get out of your head and let the Web guide you." Spider-Man instructed making her nod her head before she took a deep breath.

"Better?" Hope asked and Spiderling nodded.

"Better. You?"

 **-Flashback-**

" _I heard a lot about you can't believe how hard it was to find you, hope everyone is okay." Hope heard and turned to find Spiderling and Ellie standing on the roof behind her. "You know, they need you in Genosha."_

" _And what exactly can I do in Genosha?' Hope asked bitterly._

" _What can't you do is a better question." Spiderling said with a bright smile. "You're Hope Summers, right? The mutant messiah–"_

" _The savior of mutants, blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all before." Hope interrupted. "Look, I can't do much, I couldn't even protect my father. How the hell am I expected to help a species the world collectively does its best to see driven to extinction?!"_

" _By not giving up!" Spiderling answered confusing Hope. "Will it be hard? Yes. Is it fair that you have to do it? Absolutely not. But someone has to Hope and I'm sure your dad knew you were up to the task or he probably would have named you something different. You were given all that power for a reason and with great power comes great responsibility."_

 _At that moment Hope noticed the spider-emblem on her chest and for a brief moment, she could see Spider-Man standing behind Spiderling. She glanced at Ellie's belt buckle and noticed the familiar Deadpool emblem and like with Spiderling, she could see Deadpool behind Ellie._

" _I'm sorry, who are you two again?"_

" _When we get back to Jean you can use her power to get my whole life story. Just know that we're friends, and us two, in particular, might be the only ones who can relate to you. I'd say more but we're on limited time. Are you in or are you out?" Spiderling questioned as she extended her hand."_

" _Come on." Ellie egged her on with a grin. "You're la chica loca that made the Phoenix her bitch. These posers can't hold a candle to that."_

 _Hope wasn't sure what it was about these two…_

… _but she liked them._

 _Hope, despite herself, accepted Spiderling's hand and shook it. She couldn't turn her back on her people no matter how dismayed she got; Cable raised her better than that._

 **-Flashback: End**

"I'm good." Hope said as she squeezed their hands.

"Alright, it's now or never." Ellie told them seriously. "Five minutes."

 **BGM: Halo-Beyoncé**

Closing their eyes, they stood for a moment before Ellie spoke first.

"Death."

 **-?-**

Floating in a void, Ellie never let go of Hope and Spiderling even as she felt Hope link their minds together. Once more, the skeletal markings covered Ellie as Death embraced her but they spread to the other two as well.

"Life and Destiny." Spiderling spoke as the Web of Life and Destiny appeared behind her as white armor cover the three of them.

"Destruction and Creation." Hope spoke next as all three gained a flaming aura as the Phoenix manifested itself. At that moment, in between the three of them, a ring of light formed.

" _ **Magnificent."**_ Death whispered.

" _ **Indeed."**_ Another voice spoke up and she glanced back only to see a silhouette standing before a bright golden light. _**"To think you three could actually work together for once."**_

" _ **Father…I…"**_

" _ **I know. It's because of Earth. Amazing little marble isn't it?"**_ The One Above All questioned curiously as Spiderling, Hope, and Ellie all tried to block out his voice not wanting to go into cardiac arrest. The implication alone of whoever Death would call father shook them to their core. _**"Relax girls you're doing fine!"**_ The One Above All laughed as he put them at ease.

 **-Earth-616-**

As their allies returned from the Web via portals, they all stopped and stared in awe as the three were now floating high above the city. Soon the halo of light in between them began to expand, casting its light on the ground. They watched, incredulously as the light seemed to heal the very Earth. Buildings begin to repair themselves as if time itself were being reversed.

But most startling of all?

Life.

Life returned to the fallen and not just the mutants that died recently but those that had died long ago in that disastrous genocide.

"Oh my God." Jean whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. Spider-Man just rubbed her back reassuringly as she struggled not to break down. The veteran X-Men weren't faring much better with Shadowcat openly weeping.

"Let it out." Spider-Man urged her and it was then that Jean broke and sobbed as Spider-Man held her close.

"It's okay, you all earned a break for once." Deadpool told her. Even Cassandra and Adriana stopped their self-loathing to watch the actual miracle taking place before them.

 **-?-**

Hundreds, thousands, millions of souls poured from Death and into Ellie who then released them to her friends in the form of dull gray web-lines. Spiderling took the web-lines and weaved them into the Web of Life and Destiny so that Hope could continue on and breathe life back into them. The web-lines went from a dull gray to a bright orange before eventually cooling into a vibrant blue that matched the rest of the web.

" _ **Marvelous, amazing, spectacular!"**_ The One Above all said as he watched them finish up their work. _**"I say we do this again, say in a billion years or so?"**_

The girls all paused fearfully.

" _ **I'm kidding I wouldn't force you all to live that long."**_ The One Above All said. _**"Tell you what, as a reward, I will give one additional soul."**_

"This is totally a test, right?" Ellie asked which made the powerful being to chuckle. _"Ay dios mio."_

" _ **Si?"**_

"Er…" Ellie trailed off before turning to the others. Like Ellie the others realized that this was a test. For what? They didn't know. Perhaps it was to test their bond? After all, they only got one soul.

"…Cable…" Hope whispered only for Spiderling to shake her head and squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"His…journey isn't over." Spiderling answered confusing Hope. "I see his bond to you and it isn't severed, not completely. He still has a destiny and will return in time."

"I…" Hope stopped as Spiderling allowed her to reach deeper into her mind and Hope could see that Spiderling meant every word. Closing her eyes sadly, Hope just nodded.

"That said…one spider did end up falling today…"

"I'd let him rest." Ellie interrupted Spiderling. "He's happy. Just like my _mami._ He's where he belongs with his family. His time is over."

Spiderling looked at her for a moment before silently nodding her head.

"Logan?" Hope wondered which made Ellie shake her head.

"Not dead." Ellie answered which made them frown in thought.

"What about you?" Spiderling asked Ellie who hummed in thought before taking advantage of their mental link and looking a bit closer at her new friends.

It was then that Ellie smiled and turned to Hope and gave her a wink.

"Well, there is _one_ soul."

Hope blinked before grinning as she read Ellie's mind.

" _ **Ohohoho, splendid choice."**_ The One Above All said, startling them. Spiderling was still confused having not heard the choice. Hope was confused as to how he knew until realizing who she was probably talking to. _**"I will handle this personally. This version of my daughter doesn't have that particular soul."**_

" _ **Now I'm curious."**_ Death mused as the Phoenix released a cry and the Web released a low hum.

" _ **Now farewell girls, I will see you soon."**_ The One Above All spoke making them pale as they believed their lives would be soon ending. _**"For my daughter's wedding!"**_ The powerful being laughed. It was then that they realized he was a troll.

They all got migraines shortly after as they realized that explained _so much._

" **Oh, and tell 616, not to mess up this marriage again."** The One Above All told Spiderling who's eyes widened before the being snapped his fingers. **(FF 18)**

 **-Genosha-**

 _ **BGM: END**_

The three gasped as they released each other as their powers died down. Fortunately, Jean, Spider-Man, and a completely healed Deadpool managed to catch them.

"What the heck did you all just do?" Spider-Man asked incredulously.

"A miracle." Spiderling said tiredly as he helped her to her feet. "God says not to mess up your marriage twice, whatever that means." Spider-Man paled at the warning though he assumed that she was referring to his failure to get to the altar the last time he tried to marry MJ.

"You really are the mutant messiah." Jean chuckled as she hugged Hope tightly. "Thank you. So much."

"No problem." Hope said as she hugged her back.

"I'm so proud of you!" Deadpool said as he tried to hug his daughter who stepped back. "Honey?"

" _Papi,_ put on some pants, _por favor."_ Ellie groaned as she covered her eyes while Deadpool looked down to see that he was naked from the waist down. Before he could even ask, Spider-Man handed him a pair of web boxers.

"Spiderling!" Spiderling jumped as she turned to face her proud yet very unamused parents.

"Uh…hi…"

"You…you...!" Spinneret muttered before she and her husband hugged their daughter tightly. " _Stop_ scaring us like that baby!"

"Sorry, comes with the mask." Spiderling chuckled weakly as she hugged them back.

"You raised a fine daughter." Spider-Man told her parents proudly before glancing around. "Well, I guess this is it. All's well that ends well…though we still need to prep a funeral for 321500." Spider-Man said as he took off the jacket while the spiders nodded solemnly.

"Wait." Spiderling spoke up suddenly, turning to face Hope and Ellie. "Who did you two bring back?" Ellie and Hope glanced at each other before smirking at Spiderling. "What? Come on guys! Not funny leaving me out–"

"…Anna?" A voice spoke up making Spiderling freeze. "Mom…d-dad?" An oddly foreign yet familiar voice spoke up, wavering slightly. Shakily, Spiderling turned to find an older red-haired girl behind them standing in a white robe.

"M-May?" Spiderling whispered as her parents gasped. Eyes watering, May nodded her head and immediately grabbed Spiderling tightly.

"Oh my God…" Spinneret whispered and her husband had to catch her as her knees went weak.

"You two…" Spiderling began as she pulled of her mask after breaking the hug. Rushing forward she hugged Hope and Ellie tightly, lifting them up. "Thank you!"

"You're…welcome…" Hope winced out as Ellie grimaced.

"I can't really feel pain but I think you broke a rib." Ellie gasped out.

"Let's give them all a moment." Spider-Man told Jean and Deadpool before the three began to walk away. "Come on, Wade and I will help you get everything organized. You have millions of confused people to manage."

"Much appreciated." Jean said before the three got to work as the reunited family and new friends spent some time together.

 **-One Week Later: Genosha-**

"Mutant, Human, Inhuman, Alien, it didn't matter, he would save you. Spider-Man of Earth-321500 was a hero and mentor to anyone who would listen. A great man with an even greater heart. He made his share of mistakes, but he did his best to ensure you learned from them." Spider-Man spoke as the other three mods stood solemnly behind him. His mask was black and he was standing in a black dress suit. In front of him was a crowd of mutants, Spiders, and mercenaries. "He saw something in all of us, something so beautiful that he was willing to give his life for it. He saved my life, a debt I will never stop trying to repay."

Spider-Man took a breath and loosened his tie as Octavius grabbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Even with his dying breath, he gave one last lesson. To stay out of your head. To not overthink because there are some things you just have to do. If he had overthought his final action, I would not be here and I hope that one day I can be even half the Spider-Man he was." Spider-Man continued. "But we shouldn't be sad, he's at peace now. So, for now, let us learn from this and understand that there may come a time where we all must make our last stand. So, let's continue making ourselves better so it's at least half as glorious as his was."

And with that Spider-Man left as they brought the memorial to an end. Pulling off a large tarp, they revealed a statue of the fallen Spider-Man that now stood proudly in the capital of Genosha.

"Are you going to be okay, Pete?" MJ whispered as she grabbed him by his arm.

"Yeah…I think I will." Spider-Man answered as he stealthily removed his mask. "Thanks for coming out here and keeping me company this past week, it's been rough."

"Hey, don't thank me, tiger. It was my pleasure to do so." MJ said warmly.

"Heading back to New York?" Deadpool called out to Peter. Peter turned to see the merc making his way toward him with Jean.

"Yes…stranger I've never met before."

"It's okay, Spidey, I know." Jean said amused and MJ chuckled as she saw Peter pout.

"You peeked."

"Hard not to when I'm shielding your mind and can only hear 'don't die, Pete, don' t die, Pete, don't die.'" Jean pointed out and Peter chuckled.

"Good point." Peter admitted. "Heading back to the U.N.?"

"Yes, I need to explain how Genosha is back after all as well as the desire for peace." Jean said before smiling. "And don't worry I'm blaming everything on the Phoenix. They don't know enough to dispute that and it wouldn't be the first time it brought back mutants."

"Good idea."

"I just wanted to thank you once more for the help." Jean continued. "Are you and Wade sure you don't want to join me and make your statement for your people?"

"Well, most of my people are mutants anyway so you're already speaking for us." Deadpool piped up.

"And mine are trying to stay out of politics, the whole point of having a base in the middle of the multiverse." Peter joked. "We just want to be able to save people. That said if you ever need us, well, we gave you and Hope each a teleporter for a reason."

"Appreciated." Jean said as Deadpool nodded. "And don't worry, the X-Men know a thing or two about secrecy we won't tell anyone. I even made a point of hiding most of the spiders from the minds of the mutants that attended today."

"Damn you're scary." MJ said with a whistle which made her fellow red-head laugh.

"Not as scary as you if you can somehow keep that one in line." Jean teased which made Peter pout. "Well it was nice chatting, but I have to get to the airport."

"We're headed their ourselves, want a lift?" MJ offered only to stop when they heard a roar of an engine.

"Thanks, but I have my own ride. Hope made a point of tracking him down after last week." Jean said and to Peter and Deadpool's surprise, Logan rolled up with his motorcycle.

"Holy shit! Logan!" Deadpool called out as Peter gaped at him.

"What's up, bub?" Logan asked with a smirk as Jean climbed on the back of his bike.

"Oh, hell no! Next week, we're all going to a bar in New York and I am going to make you understand the absolute _shit_ you left me to deal with after you died!" Peter snapped and Logan just laughed as he revved the engine on his bike.

"Whatever you say, bub, whatever you say!" Logan said before he pulled off.

"I'm serious you dick! I'm not afraid to start a third civil war just to fight your ass!" Peter called out angrily as Logan laughed. "Damn it." Peter muttered as he glared at Logan soon, he couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. "I hate that guy."

" _Sure_ you do, Pete. Come on, let's leave before Silver calls her jet back." MJ said as she dragged Peter away. "Bye Wade!"

"Bye girlfriend~!" Deadpool called back flamboyantly. "We still on for brunch?"

"Of course!"

"Not a bad crossover, Deadpool, not a bad crossover." Deadpool said as he began walking away. "Just hope that the heroes don't question our involvement with Genosha too much, because a third Civil War will be the shortest."

And indeed, it would.

What had started as an alliance of a handful of Spiders had expanded into the _thousands_ all of varying power levels with destiny itself at their side and powerful technology. This wasn't even including the Intergalactic Alliance of Spider-Men that were present in nearly every earth either **(FF 19).**

And they were no longer alone.

Their first alliance was with Symkaria who had exchanged powerful technology in exchange for mercenary work and promised protection from their enemies.

The next alliance was the Deadpool Corp. A group of insanely skilled mercenaries, a good amount of which were unable to be killed. Their leader actually courted Death and they thrived when it came to chaos.

The latest alliance? The X-Men. Hope alone was a nuclear deterrent and the main reason the UN would even give Jean the time of day. The rest of their powers? So vast and unpredictable? Not to mention that they were also no longer missing numbers…

…safe to say the power now held by these factions was no longer to be laughed at and the best part? No one, not even the leaders-minus Deadpool- understood just how powerful they were as this was the last thing on their minds.

As much as Deadpool wanted peace for the X-men and for the Spiders to be left alone…

…he also kind of wanted to see someone try them just so he could laugh his ass off when it backfired tremendously.

The poor Inheritors had no idea what was waiting for them.

But that was a story for another day.

 **End.**

 **Now Fun Facts!**

 **FF1: Genosha is a former mutant nation ruled by Magneto that had a population of 16 million. The citizens were eventually slain and the nation was destroyed by Cassandra Nova's sentinels.**

 **FF2: Adriana Soria AKA "The Queen" was a soldier in World War II that was experimented on in attempts to recreate Captain America's super soldier program by the U.S. government. Secretly exposed to radiation, the effects it had on her metabolism drove her to insanity. As a result she would gain the ability to control those with the insect-gene (1/3 of the world's population).**

 **Later, thanks to the Jackal and her "spider-flu" during Spider-Island, her connection to the Web of Life would be amplified significantly making her far more powerful. She has telekinesis and her sonic scream, low powered, can one-shot Spider-Man effortlessly. Her saliva contains a mystical mutagenic enzyme that can mutate others and grant them spider power before eventually transforming them completely into arachnid monsters. The effects are varied and unique when used on those already possessing the Spider-totem however, and she once incidentally increased Spider-Man's strength as a result.**

 **She has been deemed an Omega-level threat post Spider-Island.**

 **FF 3: Death Mask is a version of Wade from Earth-11638. In this Earth after Reed Richards removed his tumor, Death Mask gained an insane amount of intelligence and would later become that Earth's Dr. Doom.**

 **FF 4: During the events of X-Men: Red when Jean was at the U.N. A foreign diplomat was killed by Cassandra and Jean was framed for the death. As a result, the world turned on her.**

 **FF 5: Spider-Man-321500 is an older Spider-Man that killed Kraven the Hunter in order to avenge Mattie and Kaine. He lost his loved ones as he took to a life of killing his enemies as he became an anti-hero.**

 **FF 6: Spider-Man, Firestar, Iceman made a super hero trio in the cartoon "Spider-Man and his Amazing friends" this relationship carried a bit over to the comics as well where they have had team-ups.**

 **FF 7: Honey Badger AKA Gabby Kinney is the youngest of Laura Kinney's (X-23/Wolverine) cloned sisters. She has a single bone claw in each hand as well as powerful healing factor and acute senses. Unlike Laura or Logan, however, she also possesses an inability to feel pain. Also, despite her healing factor, she maintains facial scarring that existed before her abilities awakened.**

 **FF 8: Wolverinepool is a version of Wade from Earth 1946 that had adamantium claws embedded into him during the Weapon-X program.**

 **FF 9: Ronin Deadpool is a version of Wade named Watari from Earth-TRN150 that lives in the past where he is the most powerful swordsman.**

 **FF 10: An Amalgam of Deadpool and Devil Dinosaur from an unknown earth.**

 **FF 11: Gwenpool, Real name Gwen Poole (Has no relation to Gwen Stacy though she did start off as an alternate cover image of Spider-Gwen). A girl from OUR earth that fell into Marvel and possibly one of Miles' biggest fans. A huge comic fanatic, she quickly jumped at the opportunity to become a costumed hero. Powers? Skills? Secret Abilities? None. However, she possesses a firm belief that death doesn't matter in comics and that if she dies, she'll just come back like everyone else eventually. Because of this she might be one of the single fearless (and possibly insane) people in the Marvel Universe.**

 **How the** _ **hell**_ **is she still alive? I have no idea.**

 **Admittedly, through dumb luck and sheer will she can somehow hold her own though when she is too in over her head, another hero tends to be close by to save her.**

 **That said, she's young and her adventures have shown that she has the ability to become one of the most power beings in the Marvel Universe. Being a real human from our Earth gives her an ability to manipulate whatever medium she is in on a level that** _ **far**_ **outclasses Deadpool once she's older.**

 **FF 12: Gwenpool and Miles had a disagreement about trying to kill an aspiring villain. As a result, Gwenpool pulled out a knife to fight Miles, believing that the key to a good team-up was to fight so that they could make up and become better friends later like in all comics. Miles just punched her and knocked her our and left her for the cops. Before this she had snuck into his house and pretended to be a friend from school to his mother.**

 **Safe to say this girl is crazy.**

 **FF 13: Trinary is a relatively new mutant with the ability to manipulate technology.**

 **FF 14: After the Events of Avengers vs. X-Men, the teenage versions of the original X-Men were brought to the future by a desperate Beast. As a result, the younger Jean was exposed to a different world and had her own adventures which triggered her more powerful abilities sooner while unlocking new ones that her older counterpart had not even discovered. One such ability was her "psychic form" an ability that turned her into a being of pure psionic energy. In this state her powers are amped significantly and can be seen as a way to compensate for her lack of the Phoenix force though her strength in this mode is nowhere near that of her Phoenix form.**

 **FF 15: Ellie Camacho, daughter of Wade Wilson and Carmelita Camacho is a young mutant. Like her father, she has to heal from damage however hers seems to be the next level. See she doesn't possess a usual healing factor but rather the ability of rebirth. She can heal from anything so long as she dies first. Upon her resurrection she reverts to an age in her teens around the time she first awakened her ability. She is effectively immortal in every sense of the word.**

 **FF 16: In Avengers vs. X-Men Spider-Man was revealed to be the one destined to teach Hope to handle the Phoenix. Initially an unlikely duo, Hope warmed up to him a lot when he trained her and sure enough thanks to him she was able to control the phoenix when the time came and used its powers to awaken the X-Gene in mutants around the world and then she killed it by using the powers of Scarlet Witch.**

 **FF 17: In X-Men: Red, Cassandra was finally defeated thanks to a device that was attached to her that forced her to feel empathy for the first time in her existence.**

 **FF 18: Before Spider-Man gave up his marriage to Mephisto, The One Above All himself directly intervened and tried to persuade Spider-Man not to do it.**

 **FF 19: There exists an organization known as the Intergalactic Alliance of Spider-Men that are essentially the Spider-Man of other planets in the universe.**

 **Links:**

 **Goodreads:** **goodreads (Dot COM) / book / show / 44442399-presence?from_search=true**

 **Facebook: facebook ( Dot COM) / WorldOfPresence /**

 **Website: lj-branch-writing . blog /**

 **Will** : ***Sludge Blob Will used Grin* Total number of corrections in this chapter: 24.**

 **RebukeX7: YES! Told you he wouldn't find more than 25, pay up!**

 _ **RebuffX7: Son of a bitch!**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Batguy01: Wow, honored to hear that! Don't worry, you can expect a Spider-Girl team up chapter soon.**

 **Doubledamn: Hope you read my AN this chapter, because I sympathize but at the same time my hands are kind of tied.**

 **Gundam Kaiser: Lol tfw Marvel canon can many times be weirder than the craziest fanfics, I fear how much fuel I gave "spideypool" shippers by revealing Itsy lol. Everyone hopes it goes better, everyone lol. Thanks for the review**

 **Yomunot: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Star Iron: Thank** _ **you**_ **for reviewing and I am glad you enjoyed the story so far!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you liked the chapter! If you reread it, toward the end you'll see that currently her teleporter can inhibit her powers so she can blend in better, Thanks for the review!**

 **Rivet94: Glad you liked the chapter and I'm always open to hear ideas!**

 **Dxdragon3895: Always glad to expand on the more obscure lore of the MU! Honestly this story started out as a way to keep my juices flowing but the low stress style of it has easily made this like my favorite fic to write currently lol. MJ has always been a favorite character of mine to write because she can be used to show how much influence the regular folk in the lives of these heroes actually have. Without his support system, Spider-Man probably wouldn't be as good as he is. Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for the support!**

 **HavcOLyte: I could honestly write this story forever. Even now I don't know where I plan to stop but the ideas are limitless. Lol sorry the break you Email inbox XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: I was legit getting in to that song until the end lmao.**

 **CyberDragonEX: That was legit my reaction. I was READING the actual comic she was in and still stopped, closed the book, and googled her. That's how shook I was lol. Had to verify with the proof literally in my hands.**

 **AJ Lexie: Lol now I know, next time I swing by I will try to visit other places too lol.**

 **CRUDEN: Lol maybe one day it'll get a spin off series. The shenanigans they can get in to…damn that's scary lol**

 **Alexcream: Good idea, will definitely add that to the list of potential plots!**

 **Ralyx: Thanks again for catching that lol it was a hectic day XD.**

 **Darkerdeepdown: Yup he's back.**

"And better than ever! Now all I gotta do is make sure Rebuke doesn't go missing again. Time for a kidnapping!"

 **FML. Not again…Anyway thanks for the support man and the paperback is available for sale on Amazon now. Trying to make this my best year concerning my writing but fanfiction and original!**

 **PasiveNox: Thanks for the review and yeah Dreadpool isn't used a lot but he is easily one of the more interesting villains out there.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, love, and support on both my fan and original works! Couldn't ask for a better audience, love you guys!**

 **Read and review as always…**

… **stay classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	8. Pictures of Spider-Man!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Spider-Man but I do own Presence: The Marked by L.J. Branch! The E-book is on sale for only 99 cents to celebrate the fourth of July!**

 **Betaed by: Will S. LaVi**

 _ **Featured BGMs:**_

 _ **Pictures of Spider-Man J. Jonah Rap-The Stupendium (YouTube it)**_

 **Notification 8: Pictures of Spider-Man!**

Swyng.

The app that started it all.

A social network that connects Spiders together like a web.

Its user base grew by the dozens each day.

Hundreds if not thousands of accounts were linked up.

What had started as a way to get some time off ended up becoming a movement.

One that was unprecedented.

Indeed, it was an exciting time for the multi-verse.

Still, though this hastily crafted social-network quickly became one of the Multi-verses most valuable resources it was, in essence, still just that.

A social network.

And like all social networks, it had its share of news sharing and trending topics.

Each account had varying popularity as these heroes shared their day and the most popular accounts ended up becoming somewhat like celebrities amongst the Spiders. These Spiders tended to have some of the craziest feats imaginable that left others in awe and inspired them to try even better because they showed each Spider what they could do if they gave it their all.

These Spiders were damn near _coveted_ by the others because they all knew that they would be the first line of defense against multiversal threats. Caught off guard by their sudden popularity, all but two of these top spiders just laughed off the praise and modestly accepted the gratitude.

One of the spiders who did not was Otto Octavius of Earth-616. The "Superior" Spider-Man who used the account "Superior-to-you". He easily had the biggest ego amongst the Spiders and the various scientific breakthroughs he shared on his account quickly earned him many followers that requested his aid for their own inventions. He could talk the talk and walk the walk and preened under the admittedly well-deserved praise. If it weren't for his lover keeping him grounded and forcing him to check his pride, even Otto feared that he would be his own undoing.

Fortunately, with each passing day that became less likely as Anna instilled an invaluable amount of humility into the former villain.

Anna was a Godsend.

Though she was not the sole source of his newfound humility.

No.

A small, but not an insignificant portion, came from the fact that he was never the number one most popular account. No, his, while popular, had always been the second most trending account. Sometimes he would even be third or fourth, much to his ire, depending on whether Spiderling had done something monumental or if Miles and Gwen had posted anything disgustingly adorable as they usually did. (Truly, competing with the poster girl and the 'celebrity couple' was just not fair! It was like trying to top cat videos and a much more likable version of the Kardashians, respectively!)

Octavius was sure he was running out of laws of physics to break with his science to keep his position at this point. Still, his "competitors" had nothing on the one account that had never left the number one position since the app launched. If he hadn't helped design the app himself, he would have sworn it was rigged! Eventually, even he had to give up and settle for maintaining his number 2 spot because the number 1 position would never be his.

No.

That belonged the other Spider who was unable to humbly accept his popularity.

And that was because the _imbecile_ wasn't even aware of it.

Octavius sincerely doubted the fool even knew his ranking let alone the pull he had amongst the Spiders.

Who was this admittedly noble idiot you may ask?

Or perhaps you didn't ask because you already know.

Peter Benjamin Parker of Earth-616 owner of "The-Amazing-Spider-Man-OG" account.

 **BGM: Pictures of Spider-Man J. Jonah Rap-The Stupendium (YouTube it)**

 **-Earth-616-**

"Alright." Spider-Man said as he stretched his arms and legs as he stood on top of the Empire State Building. In the distance, Jay Jonah Jameson appeared on a large screen as he began to give his usual report. Looking at his teleporter, Spider-Man typed up a quick post.

 _ **#Mondays**_

 _["Welcome back thanks for joining me today."]_

Spider-Man cracked his neck before he ran forward and leaped off of the building.

 _["Here on just the facts with your friend J. Jonah J."]_

As he fell, time seemed to slow to a crawl as he basked in the feeling of weightlessness.

 _["This city's at a tipping point, it could go either way."]_

Spider-Man turned his body as he dove down toward the traffic.

 _["But I'm not one to disappoint, I've got a lot to say."]_

Spider-Man flipped forward as he fell and corrected his positioning.

 _["About a hero! A man who loves this city like a son!"]_

The Spider on his back stood out proudly as he released a web-line in the distance and began to swing through the city.

 _["Shooting through the air and looking out for everyone."]_

As Spider-Man flipped through the air the citizens began to cheer and clap when they saw him.

 _["Bringing hope and light and justice to a city that had none!"]_

As he swung, Spider-Man swung low enough to give a few pedestrians high-fives before he began to flip through the city with unparalleled grace.

 _["And his name's Jay Jonah Jameson, you're welcome. Let's move on."]_

Spider-Man rolled his eyes behind the lenses on his mask as he heard his former boss' words.

 **#SuitEnvy**

Spider-Man found himself swinging through the streets of New York in Earth-1048. Next to him was a slightly younger version of himself who's costume had a large white spider-emblem. Jonah was ranting over the radio about Spider-Man with so much anger, Spider-Man was grateful for his Jonah's change of heart.

Suddenly, a crime tower alerted them to a mugging and a car chase. The Spider-Men nodded toward at each other and the younger one swung off to deal with the mugging as Spider-Man landed on the hooded of the car and began to take out each robber while dodging gunfire.

 _ **#Black &White**_

Spider-Man Noir heroically wrapped an arm around the White Widow's waist **(FF 1)** and protected her as he used his handgun to shoot at Nazis. Just as things were beginning to prove to be too much, Spider-Man swung in a drop-kicked one of the Nazis.

"Cavalry's here!" Spider-Man declared before he dove into the battle which made Spider-Man Noir laugh. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"Don't worry about it! Just more for me!" Spider-Man Noir said as White Widow looked at the newcomer in surprise.

"What…what is he wearing?"

"I was told they were called red and blue." Spider-Man Noir answered his lover.

 _ **#SpiderWeeb**_

Peni and Spider-Man, who was garbed in his Spider-Armor MK III, flew through the streets of Tokyo toward a large mech.

" _[No Mercy!]"_ Peni shouted to Peter who nodded. This damn mech decided to attack her city? It would be the last thing it did.

" _[Understood!]"_ Spider-Man replied as his jacket propelled him forward even faster before he and Peni slammed through the mech and began to tear it apart from the inside.

 _ **#MaryJanesConcert, #Goingplatinum**_

Sweat appeared on Gwen's brow as she slammed down on her drums as her Mary Jane stepped forward and began singing loudly into her mic to a crowd of thousands. The crowd cheered loudly as the band, the Mary Janes, sung their newest song. Thanks to Gwen being much more reliable to show up to practice, their performance skyrocketed and they blew up almost overnight.

Across the city, Jonah's rant was cut off and replaced by the concert as Spider-Man fought Doc Ock in the streets below.

 _ **#WorkWives**_

Spider-Man landed in a crouch in front of a bank just in time to see the Menagerie **(FF 2)** run out. Upon seeing him, they all froze and began to glance amongst each other nervously.

"Uh…hey…webs…you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" White Rabbit asked nervously despite knowing that Spider-Man was a firm believer in the hammer of justice being unisex.

"I won't have to this time." Spider-Man said, confusing her until Panda-Mania was suddenly webbed up as an electric blast slammed into Skein. White Rabbit paled as Silk and Spider-Woman landed in front of Spider-Man. Spider-Man cracked his knuckles as he began to walk toward Hippo.

 _ **#TrainingTime**_

Spider-Man raised his hands and began to simultaneously fight Miles, Max, and Charlotte. Miles-8 and Gwendolyn had to go deal with a particularly brutal rogue and wanted to make sure their children didn't follow after them.

Spider-Man could feel Max and Charlotte's anger and fear at being left behind and he used his wisdom to help guide them to channel that frustration into something valuable while promising them that their parents would be okay.

 _ **#BrotherlyLove, #ThoseParkerBoys**_

Spider-Man, Ben Reilley, and Kaine found themselves fighting Electro, Mysterio, and Shocker. As they fought, they fought in tandem and with an efficiency that even startled them. Their combination attacks were awe-inspiring as they quickly tore through the opposition.

 _ **#LilSisGotJealous, #FamilyBusiness**_

Spider-Man took a selfie as he rode shot-gun with Teresa **(FF 3)** who tore through the streets in hot pursuit of a Hydra Agent that tried to attack them because of their parents. Next to him, Teresa was shooting out of her window in an attempt to blow the Hydra agent's tires.

…this post blew up particularly quickly as a _lot_ of other Peters tried to figure out who the hell Teresa was and whether or not they had one.

 _ **#GirlsNight, #ChaperoneDuty**_

Spider-Girl, Spider-Girl-982 **(FF 4),** and Scarlet Spider-982 **(FF 5)** all found themselves in the middle of a gang war as Spider-Man swung above them and provided some much needed back up. The girls were grateful as he cleared them a path to the mob boss and they quickly moved to end the violent night once and for all.

 _ **#RockingOut**_

"Hey chosen one! Play us some fight music!" The rock star Spider-Man shouted before he tossed his guitar to Spider-Man before he led his rebels against the oppressive militia that had swarmed the city. With a shrug, Spider-Man caught it and began to play a particularly hype inducing tune. "Dude! Sick, you can play!?"

"I've had a lot of free time recently!" Spider-Man said he continued to play as the battle commenced around him. Still, he wasn't one for being idle and began to fight while maintaining the song.

 _ **#SpideyDayCare**_

The 132 Spider-children laughed as Spider-Man taught them how to use their web-shooters at the temple with the aid of Taran and the other priestesses. Today was a date For Galina and Spider-Man UK, and Spider-Man was more than willing to watch the kids for his friends.

 _ **#BadCrowd, #Don'ttellMJ**_

Spider-Man sat awkwardly on a leather couch as he found himself in a strip club. Next to him was Spider-Woman-807128 **(FF 6** ) who looked very much in her element. Resting on her lap was a bloodied baseball bat and in her mouth was a joint. She blew out some smoke as strippers continued to dance around them while Itsy Bitsy attacked the gang members in the club.

 _ **#DiplomaticImmunity**_

Spider-Man along with the newest iteration of the Wild Pack defended Symkaria and Silver's throne from Flag-Smasher **(FF 7).** The ones who struck first, however, wasn't the would-be terrorist, but rather Silver and Spider-Man. Thanks to their superior stealth and information gathering abilities, they managed to stop the invasion before it could begin.

 **#FirstSwing, #NewSpider**

May-18119 looked on nervously as she stood in her costume and looked at her family who were fighting the remnants of Empire Unlimited **(FF 8).** It was similar to her Earth-982 counterpart's costume but the blue was replaced with white and she opted to wear a red domino mask instead of the full mask.

"Look, I know its nerve wracking, terrifying, and if you choose not to go this route, no one will blame you. It's not too late for you to remain normal." Spider-Man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Truth be told her family didn't even know she was there, but she had been debating whether or not to join the "Family Business". She had messaged Spider-Man in a moment of weakness, not knowing what to do but she had expected him to get back to her or show up in person with a suit for her.

"Why do you fight? Why do they fight?" May-18119 questioned quietly even when she watched down on them, she didn't know why they chose to fight so hard.

"Because with great power, comes great responsibility." Spider-Man answered and something in his words resonated with her deeply as she nodded her. Soon, she took a deep breath, and much to Spider-Man's surprise, she ran forward and leaped off of the building.

" _Sis!?"_ Spiderling practically shrieked after she kicked a solider away and looked up to find her older sister swing above her before she landed a devastating heel drop an armored man. Her father and Mother shouted something similar as they all turned to her in both confusion and fear for her safety. "What are you doing here!?"

"Helping!" May-18119 answered before she flipped back to avoid gunfire when her Spider-sense tingled. Moving on instinct, she webbed their weapons and dismantled them. "Relax, lil sis, what's the worse that'll happen? I'll die? Been there, done that." May-18119 quipped as Spider-Man entered the fray.

"Not bad so far, but stay focused!" Spider-Man instructed. "Also, try for less dark humor, please?"

"Noted." May-18119 said sheepishly.

 **#CarryingTheMantle**

In front of Flash Thompson's grave, Andrea Benton **(FF 9)** stood and tossed a bouquet of roses onto it as tears slid down her cheeks. Soon, she heard someone land behind her. She didn't even glance up as Spider-Man stood next to her and placed his own flowers on the grave. After a few moments of solemn silence, Andrea spoke.

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." Spider-Man said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He would want you to move on."

"How? I wasn't there when he needed me most?" Andrea questioned as she wiped her eyes angrily. "I thought I could prove myself without the symbiote but without it, I can't do a thing."

"You can and have done plenty. Just because you don't possess Mania anymore doesn't make you any less worthy to stand by his side…or take up his mantle." Spider-Man said which made Andrea tense before she slowly looked up at him, confusion swimming in her eyes. "You don't need his powers to carry on his emblem, his legacy. Take Spider-Woman, for example, our powers are as different as night and day but I still consider her one. I don't have a symbiote, but I still consider Flash one too…and you as well."

"What…what are you saying?" Andrea asked cautiously.

"The world needs an Agent Venom. Flash didn't have his powers long, but I'll be damned if he didn't make a difference." Spider-Man said as he turned to face her fully. "Though, of course, to be an Agent you'll need to first join an organization. I might have one you can fit you perfectly, that is, if you're willing." Spider-Man said as he extended a hand toward Andrea. For a moment, she said nothing as she stared at it before she slowly grabbed it and held it tightly. "We have much to talk about."

 **BGM: END**

 **-MJ's Apartment-**

"Hey, tiger." MJ greeted as Spider-Man climbed in through the window and pulled off his mask. "Long day?"

"Same old, same old." Peter said with a shrug as he hugged her before kissing her forehead. "I might have a day off coming soon."

"I'm not complaining, but I swear you're getting a lot of those." MJ said as she tilted her head and looked up at him curiously. "Working that hard?"

"I don't know what it is." Peter said with a shrug. "I have no idea where these points are coming from but I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"Smart man." MJ teased before she kissed him while he held her close. As they made out, both were completely unaware of the thousands of reposts, likes, and favorites Peter's posts were getting on Swyng. As a result, he paid no attention to the absurd amount of bonus crime points he was racking up. So, while everyone across the Web fawned over his adventures, Peter just felt as though it was just another day.

And honestly?

That's all it was.

 **End.**

 **FF 1: The White Widow is Felicia Hardy's alias in the Noir Universe**

 **FF 2: The Menagerie is a group of mostly minor animal-themed villains. They are pretty tame for the most part, with none of their crimes every going too much past robbery and general chaos.**

 **FF 3: Teresa Parker of Earth-616 is the younger sister of Peter Parker and daughter of Richard and Mary Parker. She is a CIA agent who tries to uphold her family legacy. She was separated from Peter as an infant and raised as an orphan.**

 **FF 4: Spider-Girl of Earth-982 AKA May "Mayday" Day Parker is the daughter of her world's Spider-Man and Mary Jane. She is the elder sister of Benjamin Richard Parker, a very young child who bares the Scion Totem.**

 **FF 5: Scarlet Spider of Earth-982 AKA Felicity Hardy is the daughter of her world's Felicia Hardy and Flash Thompson.**

 **FF 6: Spider-Woman of Earth-807128 (Formerly known as Spider-Bitch) AKA Ashley Barton is the granddaughter of Spider-Man and daughter of Clint Barton (Hawkeye had a child with Spider-Man's daughter…really Marvel?). Easily toward the darker in of the Spider-morality spectrum, she still manages to hold on to the family legacy and be a hero…but she is not afraid to get her hands dirty and have some fun while doing it.**

 **FF 7: Flag-Smasher AKA Karl Morgenthau of Earth 616 is a Mercenary who leads many terrorist attacks against various countries and their embassies.**

 **FF 8: Empire Unlimited was the company owned by the Villain Regent (Augustus Roman) who defeated the Avengers of Earth-18119 and created an age of fear and oppression for those with powers. His tech allowed the heroes powers to be siphoned and used for his own goals.**

 **FF 9: Andrea "Andi" Benton, AKA Mania, was Agent Venom's side-kick. Formerly the owner of the Mania symbiote she would later inherit the "Hell-Mark" Mephisto had placed on the Venom symbiote which would allow her to become a potential Hell-Lord. She is immune to fire, conjure hellfire, and both summon and control lesser demons. This Mark also corrupts symbiotes.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Navn Ukjent: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Duderino: Glad you enjoy the story so far, will definitely check that fic out!**

 **Coolkid0806: Keep in mind this as of now is a completely different work that Spidey's LIAG. Though the multi-verse is big, I personally, am not currently counting fanfiction stories as a part of this multi-verse. If I ever do decide to give a cameo to that particular iteration of Spider-Man I will address it then but as of now this story will not address Spidey's LIAG. Thanks for the review and I hope that cleared up some confusion!**

 **Superpierce: Trinity will begin getting updated against once I finish outlining just how I want the Wolverine Arc to go. Glad you enjoy this story and thanks so much for the review!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah in canon Ellie without the connection to death still grows up to be a badass. Her resurrection mutation is crazy. Together these three are a busted team lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **Le Chasseur: Yeah, it's a shame how they treat their legacy characters they all have the potential to be very interesting if written creatively using the already established lore. Yeah, I have a soft spot for Hope, Avengers vs. X-Men is the comic that got me in to comics (Before I was a Spider-Man fan from the movies/cartoons). As a result, Hope will always be a favorite. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

 **AJ Lexie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn, well thanks for the review even if it did crush my dreams! T_T**

 **Darkerdeepdown: Gotta love TOAA and yeah comics may like maintaining the status quo but with fanfiction we can actually have the heroes make the world better XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **Lord Edric: Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!**

 **JupitersMoon167: Lol it will never be unseen! Thanks for the Review!**

 **Hunter81095: Yeah while I try to keep the overall tone of this story light, there will be instances of drama and I'm glad you liked the balance I've put in so far! Thanks for the review and 312500 will be missed.**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: So glad I can help you discover the more obscure parts of the MU. Thanks for the review!**

 **Rivet94: Thanks for the review, glad you are enjoying it and that idea sounds interesting.**

 **BraveWolf13: RIP Stan Lee and I humbled by your praise. Glad you enjoy the story. I love these characters and try to do my best to convey it in my writing!**

 **Pasive Nox: Thanks for the review!**

 **DannyPhantom619: Though I can't speak for Will as I don't know his opinion, Rebuff and I both agree that the comics are TERRIBLE with FEW exceptions as of late. Pre OMD was better by a LARGE margin (Not just for Spider-Man, but everyone). The current writers aren't fans of what they write and its mainly to push agendas instead of entertainment.**

 **Take Carol Danvers for example. I've liked this character since ultimate alliance. My story** _ **Marvel Trinity**_ **should be proof that I like her. But they are trying push her to be the face of Marvel (despite her comics getting canceled like every single time) and it will never happen. The truth is, Carol is a legacy character, originally Ms. Marvel and though legacy characters have a lot of potential they are NEVER as well received or written on par as the original. (I still believe Monica should have been Captain Marvel but that's an entirely different problem altogether).**

 **Point is, though Carol has her moments, she will never be as popular as Spider-Man, Wolverine, Cap, Iron Man, or Thor and instead of understanding this, Marvel continues to try to push characters like her for God knows what reasons.**

 **So far, I am giving credit to Spencer and his Spider-Man run because its primarily to entertain, the stories are interesting, and he is a Godsend after Slott but he still has to get a bit further into his run for an accurate judgment.**

 **TLDR: Marvel Comics are a mess and if they don't get their acts together, their whole market is gonna crash.**

 **Hawkeyestratos1996: Ultra instinct is basically the Spider-Sense just amped up a bit lol, that would be funny. Thanks for the review!**

 **HavcOLyte: Lol glad my suggestion helped, honestly most times the song comes before the chapter and I write the chapter based off the music. Case and point, this update. It was just a brief little compilation of Spidey's multiversal adventures I thought of when I heard the song.**

 **ROtRauber: Glad you enjoy the story! Happy it can entertain, thank you for the review.**

 **Read and review! And as always…**

… **stay classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	9. Red Alert!

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own a thing except** _ **Presence: The Marked**_ **by L.J. Branch available now on Amazon in E-book, print, and Kindle Unlimited! Seriously, check it out. I still can't believe it is still selling this well lol.**

 **Yo, so I completely missed August, main reason? Birthday, career things, life, etc. This is why I, unfortunately, can't give you all an update schedule because I know I won't be able to stick to it. There just aren't enough hours in the day, but I'm trying!**

 **Also, with the inclusion of my book series to my rotation, I am making a lot of progress on it but unlike Fanfiction you won't see it chapter by chapter but as entire installments when I finish. This means you might see gaps in updates when it appears that I haven't typed anything when, in reality, I have been writing my butt off lol. I'm actually entering the final act of book 2's rough draft now which is crazy cause I started it in June.**

 **I updated this first, but if you want to know the status of other projects, read the AN at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now on with the show!  
**

 _ **Featured BGM's**_

 _ **Erza's Theme- Fairy Tail OST**_

 _ **Dragon Rising- Sawano Hiroyuki**_

 _ **Goblin Slayer Main Theme- Goblin Slayer OST**_

 _ **Gurenge- Lisa (Kimetsu no Yaiba Opening)**_

 _ **Face It Tiger- Mary Janes**_

 _ **All the Stars-Black Panther OST**_

 _ **BETAED BY:**_ **Will S. LaVi *SAIDO CHESTO***

 **Notification 9: Red Alert!**

 **-Web of Life-**

"How do you deal with it, Peter?" Miles questioned his mentor curiously as they walked through the base.

"Hm? Deal with what?"

"The whole…flirty female rogue thing." Miles clarified which made Peter pause. For a moment, Miles thought Peter didn't hear him until he saw the older man's shoulders begin to shake. "Are…are…you crying?"

"I'm sorry…you just…just grew up so fast!" Peter sniffled which made Miles roll his eyes. "To think you have your first femme fatale."

"Peter, I'm being serious!"

"Sorry, sorry, what brought this on?"

"It's Gwen and…well…Gwen…" Miles trailed off awkwardly. "Okay this is going to get complicated."

"Oh God…they have the same name?" Peter asked with a shudder. "Please tell me you're not caught between two Gwen Stacy's. Cheating on your girlfriend with another version of herself is kind of a dick move."

"Huh, what!? No! I'm not cheating on anyone!" Miles denied quickly. "I only have eyes for Gwen and I'm not caught between anything, I'm firmly by her side. It's just, you know how Gwen is. She hasn't let anyone get as close to her as I am in a long time. I cleared up a misunderstanding that involved Gwen Poole but I feel like it set us back a bit."

"Understandable, you didn't do anything wrong but that misunderstanding probably made Gwen realize that you have the _potential_ to hurt her more than she expected." Peter said knowingly.

"Exactly and that scared her a bit even if she won't admit it." Miles said before his shoulders slumped. "So, what do I do?"

"My advice? Stay as far away from Gwen Poole as possible. Take it from me, kid, don't want to end up making too many mistakes." Peter muttered "If you do, then next thing you know your girl is off with your arch enemy and you'll find yourself making out with their daughter. **(FF1)** "

"Uh…Pete?" Miles said hesitantly as he saw his mentor stare off into the distance with a haunted look on his face. Call it a hunch, but Miles suspected that Peter had stopped talking about his situation. Startled, Peter shook his head and cleared it of the mortifying flashbacks.

"Er…anyway. That's just a band-aid to a bigger problem. If it's not Gwen Poole it'll be another morally ambiguous lady down the road. Believe me kid, there will be more…" Peter trailed off as the haunted expression returned briefly. "Not to mention in our line of work, you need all the allies you can get. Gwen Poole is crazy, if she looks up to Wade, she must be, but she has a good heart and you'll likely have a lot of team-ups with her. That said, do not put your _web-shooter_ in crazy."

"Dude!"

"I'm serious, if there is any lesson you take from me Miles, let it be that. For the love of God let it be that." Peter said urgently. "You're at that age where the head on your shoulders isn't the dominant one and you'll start noticing how formfitting spandex is on the ladies."

"Pete, no, just no. I am _not_ having the puberty talk with you." Miles said quickly. "And like I said, I'd _never_ cheat on Gwen!"

"Oh, to be so young and innocent." Peter said as he shook his head and released a laugh that could belong to a traumatized man. "You don't _have_ to cheat. One of the first rules about being Spider-Man? Relationships get complicated. Fast."

"It can't be that bad…right?"

"Kid, there is legitimately a period of time where I _think_ I was dating both MJ and Black Cat at the same time." Peter said bluntly which made Miles gape at him. "And _no_ it wasn't cheating. It was _complicated._ They were quite aware of each other's existence. Hell, MJ even made Cat and I dinner before we went off to patrol."

"How does that even happen!?"

"Life, kid, life." Peter said as he shook his head. "Cat was trying to turn over a new leaf, MJ was making strides in her career, I was trying not to die…we just never sat down and talked about what the hell was happening. It didn't last that long either, but the fact still remains there was a gray area for a little bit." Peter said before he placed a hand on Mile's shoulder. "You're a superhero, Miles, you _know_ how complicated things get. I mean you hang out with your own kids who are only a few years younger than you on a regular basis."

"You…" Miles trailed off as he thought about Max and Charlotte. "…are right. Wow. When the heck did my life get this crazy?"

"Probably around the time you got bit." Peter aid with a chuckle. Before the conversation could continue, Peter stopped when his teleporter to flash red. "Uh oh, red-alert. I gotta go, kid."

"Alright, I'm gonna go stop by Gwen's." Miles said before he left through a blue portal as Peter left through one of his own.

 **-Web of Life: Moderators' Chamber-**

"What's going on?" Peter questioned once he appeared in the chambers. Once there, he saw Karn overlooking the Web as usual as Otto and Spider-Man UK conversed with each other. They stopped when they saw Peter and beckoned for him to join them.

"There seems to be a disturbance in the multiverse." Karn murmured as the web-lines of the web of life slowly but surely began to change from gold to a sickly green. "The web is unnaturally becoming heavier, denser."

"What? Why?" Peter questioned in confusion.

"Parker, look." Otto said before her teleporter projected and image of New York-616. Peter watched in morbid fascination as the streets were being overrun by what appeared to be ain't soldiers, skeletons, demons, and dragons. Many of the buildings seemed to have been replaced by more ancient constructs as it appeared that society itself had collapsed.

"How did this happen? Everything was fine this morning!"

"Magic is what we've been able to deduce." Spider-Man UK explained. "Something or someone has found a way to bring the past to the present."

"This is a powerful dark ritual." Karn continued. "It has unearthed a past era hidden from history itself and merged it with modern times. Across the multiverse, countless souls have begun to merge with the multi-verse's inhabitants. If this is not dealt with soon, we will face an incursion like event on a multiversal scale. Existence as we know it will be forfeit."

"Damn it, okay, how do we stop this?" Peter questioned as he forced himself to maintain his composure in the face of such a dire situation. "There is a way to stop this, right?"

" _ **There is."**_ A new voice spoke up that made everyone but Karn jump in alarm as they turned to face Death. However, Death appeared to be in agony as she held her side tightly. If Peter wasn't concerned before he was now that he saw the powerful entity appear as though she were doing her best to not collapse.

"Death!?"

" _ **I will be fine, Spider."**_ Death reassured Peter as he moved to help her. _**"But not for long. A hole has been ripped in my very being in both myself and all my reflections across the multiverse. If this ritual is completed all will be lost. The only way to stop this is to send me the soul of the one who cast the spell."**_

"Who? Who did this?"

" _ **A wicked sorcerer from a time long past named Kulan Gath (FF2)."**_ Death revealed which made Peter's eyes widen in recognition. _**"He cast a spell that allowed him to communicate with his reflections across the multiverse. They foresaw the end of their age and how it fell into obscurity and together they cast to send their age into the future with him as the catalyst."**_

"I'm guessing he can't be killed a normal way, or else you would have sent Wade. Where is he anyway?"

" _ **You are correct Spider. Kulan is protected by the ritual, the only way to kill him is with a divine weapon from his age."**_ Death explained. _**"That is where my beloved is now, he is bringing the one who has the means to kill Kulan Gath here. You have worked with them before to bring him down, which is why we need for you to do so again."**_

"Teamed up with? Who-" Peter froze as he finally recalled _all_ the details of his last run-in with the wicked sorcerer. "No… you can't mean-"

"Afraid so webs." Wade spoke up after he appeared in a crimson flash of light alongside a very terrified MJ.

"Peter! What's going on!?" MJ questioned hysterically. "Everything has gone apeshit out there. Everyone around me suddenly transformed into savages and began to wreak havoc!"

"You can't be serious!" Peter said incredulously as he faced Death.

" _ **I'm afraid I am. As it stands, she is our last hope."**_

"Pete?" MJ questioned in confusions as she glanced between him and the skeletal woman in confusion. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that the multi-verse is about to end…" Peter trailed off before he released a long breath. "…and you might just be the only thing that can stop it." Peter revealed and MJ responded in what was only the appropriate way when being tasked to protect existence itself.

"What. The. _Fuck?"_ MJ asked as the blood drained from her face. For a moment she waited on the punchline before she saw that Peter and Death continued to stare at her seriously while Otto and Spider-Man UK continued to look just as confused as she was.

"Though I am pleased to have found a solution." Otto began as he got their attention. "Can someone please explain to the class why the fate of the multiverse rests on the poor woman's shoulders? Why was she not transformed like the rest of the world?"

" _ **It's because she already possesses a soul from that Kulan Gath's age."**_ Death revealed. _ **"I do many things with the souls that come to me. Many of which your mortal minds cannot comprehend. However, a few of my duties are pretty much what you expect. I send souls to their respective afterlife. Whether that be paradise, damnation, or limbo where they stay within me until I decide on what course of action to take. Every now and then, however, I come across souls that have been champions of fate itself. These souls tend to have a destiny and are unable to truly have a life of their own. Upon their death I bless them with a choice. They may pass on, or, they may be reincarnated."**_

"Turns out that isekai anime bullshit is real." Deadpool said with a shrug and Peter was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one to understand that reference when Death herself nodded her head in understanding.

" _ **I may need to invest in more trucking businesses."**_

"Ooh~ can I drive?"

"Moving on." Peter interrupted as he decided to not dwell on the ramifications of Deadpool turning Death into an otaku. "MJ is a reincarnation of _her_ isn't she? It wasn't just a coincidence."

" _ **One time would be a coincidence, Spider. This has happened to her twice now, however."**_

"What? What has happened twice!?" MJ asked hysterically as she turned to face Peter. "What is she talking about!?"

"MJ…remember how I told you that you helped me save the day a couple of years back? It was after you passed out and couldn't remember much of that evening?" Peter said before he sighed when he saw MJ had no idea what he was talking about. "Chain-mail bikini." Peter said bluntly and MJ felt her heart plummet.

"Wait you were serious!?" MJ questioned in surprise. "I thought I had just had too much to drink and you were giving me a hard time!"

"Yeah, well after you refused to believe me, which is understandable, I decided it would just be easier to let you think that." Peter revealed. "Do you believe me now?"

"Do I have a choice?" MJ asked helplessly and Peter shrugged with a sad yet understanding smile. "Okay, okay, deep breaths. You want me." MJ began as she pointed at herself. "To go out into that warzone again to do what?"

"Kill an evil wizard." Peter said which made MJ snort.

"Of course. To go kill an evil wizard." MJ said dryly. "Do I have any kind of back up?"

"Well, obviously I will be with you." Peter said and MJ nodded.

"That goes without saying." MJ said before she gestured toward Wade. "What about the Deadpool Corp.? Were they changed?"

"No, Death protected us, but we're spread thin maintaining order." Wade said apologetically.  
Crazy, I know, that we are the ones in charge of that. I'd tag along, but I don't want to leave my baby's side right now. She's in a lot of pain."

"Okay, what about the X-Men?"

"Changed. We would have been too if we weren't in the web, our numbers got hit hard however." Otto answered. "Spider-Man UK and I are brainstorming possible contingency plans in case…well…I guess in case you don't make it back." Otto said diplomatically. "So, we have to stay here. It may not mean much to you, coming from me, but I do wish you the best of luck. For both your sake and my dear Anna's."

"So, it's just Peter and I?" MJ questioned rhetorically before she turned to Peter. "How do you deal with this?" MJ questioned as she did her best to not succumb to the panic attack that she could feel building within her.

"You kind of get used to it after a while."

"This is something I really don't want to get used to, Tiger." MJ said dryly before she turned to face Death. "So, what do I do? You must have pointers or something for me. Especially if you just want me to up and go kill a wizard."

" _ **Though your task is important and seemingly impossible, I assure you that you have little to fear."**_ Death tried to reassure MJ before she snapped her fingers. MJ jumped as a black portal that led to New York appeared next to her. _**"All you need to do is calm down, go through that portal, and drive your blade through the heart of Kulan Gath."**_

"One problem." MJ said as she raised her hand as if she were in school. "I don't have a sword."

" _ **That is easy to remedy."**_ Death said before she moved in front of MJ and gently placed her in front of the portal. _**"A soul is eternal and though you may not remember your past life, the memories are there sleeping soundly. Awaken your soul and you will know how to find the sword."**_ Death explained sagely. _**"Relax Mary Jane Watson-Parker, daughter of Phillip and Madeline, wife of the web, and descendant of the she-devil. You will succeed in this journey."**_ Death said before she gently placed a hand on MJ's chest, right over her heart. _**"To awaken your soul, you must first have a brush with, well, me."**_

"What-" MJ said before Death _slightly_ increased the pressure of her hand on MJ's chest. Though it was a slight increase to a nigh omnipotent being such as Death, MJ herself felt as though the Hulk and hit her in the chest with a sledgehammer as she was suddenly propelled backward into the portal and out of sight.

"MJ!" Peter exclaimed before his mask formed over his face as he dove in after. The portal closed instantly as the occupants of the room, minus Wade, looked at Death in horror.

" _ **What? She will be fine."**_ Death said dismissively. _**"For better or worse, I will be seeing her soon."**_

"That's kinda morbid, even for me." Wade mused before he shrugged as he figured Peter would find a way to come out on top like always. "By the way, you know they aren't married right?"

" _ **Some bonds cannot be changed by even the most wicked of devils, my beloved."**_

"Oh~ You know how hot I find it when you ignore dumb editorial decisions." Deadpool gushed. "When you feel better you and I are going to have some _fun."_

"How is that even scientifically possible?" Otto murmured in confusion as he thought of how one could have intercourse with a skeleton. Yet when he looked at Death, he could see she clearly had a feminine shape which wouldn't be possible if she were just a skeleton. The more he thought about it, the deeper he went down the dark rabbit hole that was the logistics of Wade and Death's relationship.

"Stop, Otto." Karn said clearly amused as he continued to focus on the web. "You will only drive yourself mad." Otto just grunted in acknowledgment before he continued to brainstorm with Spider-Man UK in case Peter somehow messed up.

 **-New York-616-**

 **BGM: Erza's Theme- Fairy Tail OST**

"MJ!" Spider-Man shouted desperately as he dove down after his fiancé. Apparently, the portal to New York was really a portal _above_ New York. This meant that Spider-Man had now found himself free-falling after MJ as they fell. MJ appeared to have been frozen in some sort of horrified shock as she fell toward the unforgiving city streets. Her blood-red hair blew wildly as she extended a hand up toward Spider-Man.

"Peter…" MJ whispered, and though he was unable to hear her over the rush of wind he could read her lips easily. For a moment, MJ was replaced with Gwen Spider-Man's adrenaline increased as time itself seem to slow to a crawl as his surroundings gained a bluish hue.

"Not this time." Spider-Man muttered as the image of Gwen shattered as his hand got closer and closer to MJ's.

 _ **-MJ's Mindscape-**_

" _Peter!" MJ screamed as she saw Spider-Man reach out for her in her mind's eye. However, before their hands could connect, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She soon found herself pulled back as a mysterious figure strode past her._

" _Be calm, I will take over for now." The figure murmured. "This will be over shortly." MJ's eyes widened as a crimson glow began to release from the figure. Despite herself and her confusion at the situation, MJ couldn't help but feel reassured at the figure's words._

 **-New York-616-**

Spider-Man felt his spider-sense tingle as crimson light began to fill the now blue-coated world. However, it wasn't a powerful tingle as would be the incase when in the face of danger but rather a low, almost hum like sensation, that made itself known. Spider-Man watched in awe as MJ's terrified emerald gazed suddenly hardened as she gritted her teeth and pulled her hand back. The blue hue of the world vanished as time returned to normal.

"You." Was all Spider-Man said before MJ nodded at him.

"Spider." _'MJ'_ greeted before she flipped backward much to Spider-Man's surprise before she landed on top of a dragon that had flown beneath him.

"What!?" The ancient knight who rode the dragon cried as the red-haired woman lunged forward and punched him in his face with a sickening crunch. The force of the blow was enough to knock him off the dragon. Before he completely left the dragon, 'MJ' reached forward and unsheathed his blade from his waist.

"Here we go." Spider-Man groaned before web-zipped to the dragon and used that momentum to spring off and catch the knight before he could plummet to his death. As Spider-Man webbed the knight to the side of the building, MJ used the blade to stab the dragon in its eyes which made it screech in agony as it crashed down toward the city streets. As the dragon fell, it crashed into the side of a building, shattering dozens of windows before it crash-landed 'safely' in the city streets. A burst of flame escaped its mouth before it simply died as 'MJ' slid off it and strode toward Spider-Man who landed a few feet away from her in a crouch. "We really have to stop meeting like this, Sonja **(FF3)**."

"Now where would be the fun in that, Spider?" Sonja mused before she looked down at her attire. "I will never get used to this era's clothing." Sonja said as she inspected her jeans and a white t-shirt that had Spider-Man's face on the chest. "She bears your mark, I see. You must be close."

 **BGM: END**

"We are but honestly, that has nothing to do with it. All that represents is a crap ton of royalties I am not getting." Spider-Man explained and when Sonja tilted her head in confusion, he just waved her off.

"Regardless, clothing aside, I am once more impressed with the physical conditioning of this body." Sonja praised as she inspected herself. "My strength feels unhindered. Tell me? Is my reincarnation some sort of warrior? A soldier for your people?"

"Er, well…she's a model and a damn good actress." Spider-Man said as he scratched the back of his head. "Great entrepreneur too, if the clubs she owns is any sign."

"Clubs?"

"You know, like a tavern. Just with better tasting alcohol, better music, and more profitable." Spider-Man explained before he chuckled at the look of disbelief on Sonja's face. "Don't think about it too much. We have bigger things to worry about."

"I suppose you are correct, Spider. It is a good sign that my reincarnation can live a stress-free life." Sonja said before she frowned when, despite himself, Spider-Man snorted. Still, she ignored it, as Spider-Man said, they had more pressing matters to deal with. "We must defeat Kulan Gath."

"You know it's him?"

"Please, Spider. This has him written all over it. Besides it was him the last two times, it is likely him again." Sonja said dryly as she began to walk away with a confused Spider-Man right behind her. "He is a petty man who cannot survive without stroking his ego. Where is your tallest tower? That will be where he has made his base."

 **BGM: Dragon Rising- Sawano Hiroyuki**

"That would be right Empire State Building which should be over…there…" Spider-Man trailed off as he saw the once prominent landmark had now been transformed into a colossal medieval-looking tower. "He can do that in day, but the city can't finish constructing the new road in two years? Where are our taxes going!?" Spider-Man wondered before he shook his head. "Wait, we can't face him yet! We need to find your sword!"

"My blade is easy to find." MJ said as soldiers began to fill the streets as they poured in from the direction of the tower. "It is in Lady Scáthach domain. **(FF4)"**

"Okay so help me out here, my mythology is a bit rusty but that means we have to get to Dún Scáith, right?" Spider-Man questioned, his tension growing as Sonja didn't appear to be planning to stop from walking toward the approaching army anytime soon. "How the heck do we get there from New York? I send him Christmas cards, but I don't exactly have Thor on speed dial or any other god for that matter."

"No need." Sonja said with a chuckle as she glanced back toward Spider-Man as amusement shone in her emerald gaze as the army began to increase their speed and release war cries. "That is merely her residence. Her _domain_ is battle!" Sonja shouted before she turned and rushed the army.

"What-wait!" Spider-Man shouted as he ran after her. When she was close, Sonja jumped forward and slammed a powerful knee into a knight's face that sent his head back quickly as his neck snapped. "No!" Spider-Man shouted as time froze completely.

" _ **To think that we would possibly meet again so many centuries after your end."**_ A heavenly voice mused throughout the area as shadows extended from the darkest corners and firmed into a woman garbed in a black cloak. The only defining feature that could be seen was the crimson hair that fell from the shadows cast by her hood. _**"Our contract had ended amicably but given the situation, I believe I can lend you my aid once more."**_ Scáthach mused as a crimson spear appeared in her hand. _**"You are to give Death the soul of Kulan Gath, but for me? Either you or your reincarnation must bring me his head."**_ Scáthach ordered before she tapped the airborne Sonja in the chest with her spear which burned an intricate rune into her chest. With that last action, she vanished into the shadows.

And time resumed.

Immediately, Sonja found herself engulfed in crimson flamelike energy before she landed and rolled forward, stealing the fallen knight's blade as she did so before she impaled another soldier. When she leaped to her feet, the flames died down and she found her attire replaced with her signature armored bikini.

"Much better." Sonja said in relief before she dropped the blade before her legendary blade appeared in her hand in a crimson flash. At the sight of Sonja in all her glory, the army began to hesitate as if they saw an entity that had been ripped from their most hellish of nightmares.

"T-the she-devil…we have to retreat!"

"Don't be a fool!" Another knight snapped. "It's just one woman! We have our orders!"

"You must be new." The first knight muttered as Spider-Man looked at the dead bodies only to watch in confusion as they transformed into regular civilians who appeared to be knocked out but otherwise unharmed.

"They're…okay?" Spider-Man questioned in confusion.

"It's the ritual." Sonja spoke up. "These people you see are already dead. If you 'kill' them their possession ends, and their vessels will be unharmed no matter how gruesome the death. So, feel free to let loose, Spider. We must make it to Kulan Gath."

"I see." Spider-Man murmured before he turned to face the army. Though they couldn't see his face, they could all feel the ill-intent hidden behind his mask. "It seems my no-kill policy has a gray area. It's a shame that you all found it." Spider-Man said before he leaped into battle as Sonja charged forward.

To the ignorant members of the army, they thought they had a fighting chance. To them, a scantily clad woman and a slightly more muscular than usual man with no armor couldn't possibly be a threat to their sheer numbers.

However, when Spider-Man punched a man in the chest with enough force the crush his steel armor and send him into the side of the building, they began to worry.

When Sonja bisected a man twice her size with a single swing, they realized they made a mistake. True to Sonja's words, even when he was cut in half the man was simply engulfed in a green flame before an unscathed civilian laid in his place. Seeing that he really had nothing to worry about made Spider-Man release whatever remaining restraint he had.

 **-Web of Life-**

"Oh dear." Spider-Man UK muttered as they watched the carnage unfold in New York.

" _ **The souls…are returning, I am beginning to feel better my beloved."**_ Death said as Wade released an appreciative whistle at the sheer _carnage_ Spider-Man and Sonja had begun to unleash. The visceral combinations their attacks along with the sheer efficient in which they moved together almost brought a tear to the merc's eyes.

"And this, Otto, is why you are lucky you never went too far." Wade pointed out to Otto who looked at the screen, a bit green as he watched the destruction. Absentmindedly, he raised a hand in front of his mouth as he looked on in horror.

But not of the actions of Spider-Man.

But rather at how foolish he himself had been.

Otto had figured since possession Spider-Man's body, that he knew what the hero was capable of when he used his strength to the fullest.

He was wrong.

For he made the grave error of not accounting for the sheer experience and technique that his rival possessed. Though he'd argue to his dying breath that he was the smartest of the two, he knew that Spider-Man was far more skilled than he was. Until now, however, he didn't think about what that skill _and_ no restraint would look like.

Now he did.

And now he thanked whatever god was out there that he miraculously managed to not push Peter past the point of no return. Why? Because this? This was brutal.

"Trash can is in the corner." Karn spoked up and Otto didn't even respond as he made his way to it.

 **-New York-616-**

"Sonja!" Spider-Man shouted before he fired a web-line at the airborne woman. Immediately, she grabbed it and with a roar, Spider-Man began to swing her around and she cut through the rest of the army just as a monstrous giant stepped into the scene. When Spider-Man released the web-line, Sonja soared toward the giant at breakneck speeds. Before the behemoth of a man could react, she had already flown between his legs and slashed the backs of both of his knees.

"Now Spider!" Sonja shouted as the giant fell to his knees with enough force to shake the ground just as Spider-Man flipped forward and landed on his shoulders. Spider-Man slammed his hands onto the giant's face, cementing them both before he jumped back with all his might and tore the beast's face asunder. The sheer force of Spider-Man's double mark of Kaine knocked the giant back. As the beast fell, Sonja stepped back before beheading him with a single strike.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Goblin Slayer Main Theme- Goblin Slayer OST**

"Reinforcements are coming." Spider-Man warned as his spider-sense alerted him to the danger. Soon a loud cackling could be heard as a demonic-looking woman riding a wyvern cackled gleefully as dozens upon dozens of goblins filled the streets and climbed on the buildings. "Goblins, of course." Spider-Man said dryly before his Spider-sense went off and he turned to see Sonja trembling with barely restrained fury. "Sonja, you okay?"

"Not me, this vessel…something about these goblins has triggered her anger." Sonja forced out as she tried to regain control. "Her fury…is flooding my senses. **(FF5).** "

"That's not good." Spider-Man muttered as he had a good idea of why MJ would probably be triggered by anything Goblin related. Soon the cackling grew as the goblin woman floated above them and looked down at them with a sick gleam in her eyes.

"You wish to storm the castle gates!? You two will fall long before you get the chance!" The demonic woman screeched, orange flames spilling from her eyes as Spider-Man slid into his signature crouch.

"Big talk, spoiler art, this is going to end like it always does. With the goblins losing!" Spider-Man declared as time slowed to a crawl as his sense heightened. However, once more a red light shone from Sonja's body as she strolled forward slowly and slung the blood from her blade. "Sonja?"

"Stay back, Spider this one is mine. I can't contain this rage much longer." Sonja warned as she glared up at the demonic woman. "This is just a mission for me but make no mistake demon. I am going to _enjoy_ what I'm about to do to you!"

With a roar that Spider-Man decided had no reason coming from a human, or hell even Logan, but especially from a woman with his fiancé's face, Sonja attacked. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, he ended up mirroring Otto as he watched the sheer carnage Sonja brought down upon the goblins **(FF6).** Calling it merciless would be an understatement as Spider-Man was sure that Sonja somehow found a way to violate the Geneva convention with her sword.

 **-Web of Life-**

"Oh shit!" Wade exclaimed as they all looked on in disbelief as Sonja fought her way through waves, upon waves of Goblins. Back up had been called immediately after Sonja decimated the first hoard and yet she did not falter. Sonja went after the demonic woman like a rabid animal. The goblins shot fireballs at her, but she simply charged through them unscathed thanks to her divine protection **(FF7)** as she continued to lose herself in her berserker fury. To the onlookers, it was like watching a train wreck as the goblins were destroyed like fruit in a blender.

"This Sonja is as rabid as that oaf, Wolverine." Otto muttered. "How can one woman possess that much anger?"

"I don't know, Otto. But something tells me that anger ain't Sonja's." Wade pointed out before he shook his head as two goblins slammed their clubs at Sonja who tensed her abdomen upon impact. This left the goblins looking horrified as their weapons splintered upon impact before she crushed them beneath her heel. "I can see the headlines now. 'In local news, woman too angry to die.' I warned Spidey about those red-heads but _no_ , he decided to pull a Logan."

 **-New York-616-**

After seeing her forces get annihilated by the one-woman army, the demonic woman went to flee only for a blade to stab into her mounts chest and send her crashing down into the ground. When she sat up, she tried to scurry back as a blood-soaked Sonja removed her blade from the wyvern and stalked toward her. The demonic woman screeched in terror before Sonja beheaded her which transformed her into an unconscious Lily Hollister **(FF8).** Something within, Sonja seemed to recognize the woman as she raised her blade once more to kill her for good. However, just as the blade was inches away from the soon to be corpse, it was stopped cold.

"Enough." Spider-Man said firmly, his hand bleeding as it clutched the blade tightly.

"She is an enemy of yours is she not?" Sonja questioned with a confused scowl.

"Not anymore. She's changed for the better." Spider-Man explained. "Let her be, _you're better than this."_ Spider-Man said which seemed to startled Sonja out of her bloodlust as she looked up at him with a confused expression that could have only come from MJ.

 **BGM: END**

"I…I…" Sonja stuttered before her gaze hardened as she shook her head harshly. Sonja closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and looked at Spider-Man with a slightly perplexed expression. "Spider, why are you bleeding on my sword?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Spider-Man asked hesitantly though he relaxed his grip on the sword when Sonja showed no signs that she was going to finish off Lily.

"It's just a haze of red I'm afraid." Sonja answered honestly before she looked down at her blood-soaked form. "I can usually recall what happens but this one was particularly powerful. I had no idea this vessel could possess this much rage. What happened to make her react in such a way to those imps?"

"Honestly Sonja? We'd be here all day if I tried to list it all." Spider-Man said with a sigh before a loud rumble could be heard. Immediately, they looked up to see a storm begin to start as an ominous green glow could now be seen from atop the Empire state building. "We need to hurry."

"Yes, but that will be a long climb." Sonja mused before she smirked. "Unless you have a faster way?" Sonja asked knowingly and she could see Spider-Man grin from beneath his mask. Something in her chest fluttered when Spider-Man wrapped an arm around her waist.

 **-Empire State Building-**

"Kulan Gath!" Sonja shouted as Spider-Man swung them up above the tower. The rain poured heavily as she released Spider-Man and landed on the roof in a crouch with him right beside her. "Stop this ritual! Our time has long since passed!"

"She-devil." Kulan Gath said with a sneer as he stood in a green magical circle with a figured obscured by a black cloak. "And the insect as well. I should have known you'd find a way to oppose me. Can you not see that I am trying to save us? I simply want to protect our marvelous era from falling into obscurity! **(FF9)"**

"You wish to protect our era at the cost of another!?" Sonja asked angrily as she rose to her feet and aimed her blade at him. "Cease this madness! Let these people be!"

"Listen to her!" Spider-Man shouted desperately. "If you complete this, you'll just destroy both our era. You can't expect to change the past without serious repercussions!"

"And that is the problem! To you it is the past, but it is my, our future!" Kulan Gath shouted as he glared at Sonja. "You'd sacrifice our people for those who will not even remember the sacrifice!?"

"Whether it is remembered or not is irrelevant." Sonja sneered. "It is our duty to ensure the safety of those who come after us!"

"Spoken like a true Queen **(FF10)."** Kulan Gath said sarcastically. "Remind me again what happened to your nation? Last I checked there were no remnants of it on any map in this period. I present to you a chance to let the sunrise on your empire once more and you would refuse?"

"A true Queen, a true leader, must always do what they see is right and just." Sonja declared even as her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "Even when it hurts like hell."

"I see there is no reasoning with you." Kulan Gath muttered distastefully as the cloaked figure next to him chuckled.

"I could have told you as much." The figured said and both Spider-Man and Sonja felt their chests clench at the familiar feminine voice that echoed from beneath the cloak. "Continue your ritual fool, leave the she-devil to me." The figure instructed before they removed their cloak to reveal…

"…Felicia?" Spider-Man asked incredulously. Before him was a very familiar platinum blonde-haired woman with ice blue eyes. She wore a pair of low-riding black leather pants with a matching corset. Strapped to her back were two axes and around her waist was a silver chain.

"Annisia **(FF11),** you'd go as far as possessing a soul to escape death?" Sonja questioned angrily which only made Annisia laugh.

"By the gods, no. Do you think that little of me? I'm hurt." Annisia said with mock sadness. "I'm just like you. My soul was already in this era, Kulan's sorcery just happened to wake me up. I was content with accepting my death but, well, when life gives you a chance at a rematch you take it. I couldn't care less about our era. All I want is to crush you beneath my heel!" Annisia declared with a vicious grin as she unsheathed her axes and ran forward. "After all, you and I? We're _eternal."_ Annisia taunted and when Spider-Man went to intercept, he was forced to jump back as a massive green figured slammed down onto the roof in front of him with enough force to crack the concrete.

"What!?" Spider-Man questioned as he found himself swinging away from a giant green goblin that had orange flames spilling from both its eyes and mouth.

"Surprised?" Kulan Gath laughed. "I have not forgotten our last encounter. Dealing with you and the She-devil is not a one-man job."

"Damn it!" Spider-Man cursed as he found himself being forced to dodge a torrent of fire.

" _ **Spider-Man!"**_

"Oh, don't tell me, Norman?" Spider-Man questioned sarcastically before he web-zipped to the goblin and kicked him in the face.

 **BGM: Gurenge- Lisa (Kimetsu no Yaiba Opening)**

On the roof, Sonja's blade and Annisia's axes struggled for dominance as they glared hatefully into each other's eyes. They soon both pushed away from each and began to circle each other.

"Why would you go this far to kill me?" Sonja questioned as she tightened her grip on her blade. "To endanger countless lives!?"

"You still don't understand after all this time?" Annisia questioned darkly before she charged forward. "Because I hate you!" Annisia shouted as lightning flashed behind her. Sonja grit her teeth as she dodged the vicious swings of her rival before she went on the offensive.

"We were like sisters!" Sonja snapped as the lightning flashed behind her.

"And where did that get us!?" Annisia questioned as she ducked under a vicious slash. "Right here. Trying to kill each other for who knows how many times now!" Annisia said as she kicked Sonja in her chest which made her stumble back. Quickly, Sonja moved to dive to the side just as Annisia brought down one of her axes. "You feel it don't you? The hatred, the resentment in our hearts? This isn't just 'ours' even in this era we are still at odds. "We can never be at peace. We are inevitable, fated to be the other's downfall for eternity."

"You're wrong." Sonja declared as her anger began to rise as her vision went red. She rubbed the side of her cheek and saw that blood was now spilling from a cut on her face. Sonja glanced back at Annisia and watched the blond wipe the blood from her axes with her thumb and use it to paint her signature war-paint on her face. "But I no longer have time to convince you of that." Sonja said before she released a battle cry as she lost herself in her berserker fury.

"That's fine with me!" Annisia said with a grin as Sonja charged her like a rabid animal. Sonja's strikes were vicious and savage yet still retained a level of skill and efficiency that was nearly unparalleled. Sonja had become a one-woman army, yet, Annisia was skilled enough to be considered one herself and rose to face Sonja head-on. With a devastating amount of force, Annisia brought down one of her axes down upon Sonja who was forced step back to avoid the strike.

So powerful was the strike, that the concrete of the roof exploded when the axe embedded itself into the roof. Seeing her opening, Annisia threw her second axe which Sonja was forced to block with the flat of her blade. The power behind the throw knocked Sonja's blade from her grasp and both weapons fell and embedded themselves in the roof as Sonja was knocked over the edge. Quickly, Annisia removed the chain from her waist and swung it at the airborne woman.

"Got you!" Annisia said as her chain wrapped around Sonja's neck. Fortunately, Sonja managed to grab the chain before it could tighten too much around her neck. Still, Sonja found herself at Annisia's mercy as she was effectively 'hung' off the side of the building with Annisia holding the end of the chain that kept her suspended. "Trapped like the rat you are." Annisia taunted and Sonja glared at her as she struggled.

"I…will not...go alone!" Sonja shouted before she firmly planted her feet on the side of the building. Before Annisia could realize what was happening and release the chain, Sonja kicked off the side of the building with enough force to pull Annisia off the building which made them bot free-fall toward the streets below.

In the distance, Spider-Man flipped over a large fireball which singed the side of his suit before he jumped forward and punched the goblin in the face.

"No!" Spider-Man said as he saw Annisia and Sonja fall. Thinking fast, Spider-Man flipped forward and landed on the goblin's back before he lunged off it and shot toward the women. Time slowed to a crawl as he reached them both and grabbed them by their arms before he used all his might to throw them both back up to the roof. Unfortunately, he was now too open and unable to avoid the massive blast of fire that hit him even when his Spider-Sense warned him.

The goblin cackled at the sight but before he could celebrate more, a badly burned Spider-Man web-zipped from the flames and kicked him in the face with enough force to shatter his teeth. The goblin growled as he swung its claw at Spider-Man and slashed the hero on his side. Spider-Man cursed as he fought through the pain and once more flipped to the goblin's back. This time, however, he grabbed the beast's wings and used his strength to rip them from the goblin's back. In agony, the goblin screamed as Spider-Man landed on the side of the building as the massive best fell to the unforgiving streets below.

"I almost wish that was permanent." Spider-Man muttered as he watched the goblin transform back into an unconscious Norman Osbourne. With a shake of his head, Spider-Man webbed his wound shut and forced himself to climb back to the roof. Once there, he was met with the sight of both Sonja and Annisia on their knees glaring at each other as Sonja's sword and Annisia's axes rested on the roof between them.

"Seems we both get to continue our fight." Annisia said as she panted tiredly as Sonja bowed her head, her eyes once more shadowed by her bangs. "What's the matter? Afraid you will finally lose?"

"Your life in this era, is it truly that bad?" Sonja questioned as she glared at Annisia who was startled by her words. "Is it really so comparable to the hell we lived through in our time that you would let a mad man destroy it?"

"What are you going on about now?" Annisia sneered only to flinch briefly as flashes of Felicia's life began to appear in her mind.

"I will admit it, my reasons for saving this era are incredibly selfish." Sonja said as she dug her fingers into the ground. "I am _tired_ of fighting, Annisia. Tired of the chaos that is our lives. The life I led in this era isn't peaceful, but it is still countless times preferable than the one I led. She's _happy._ I am _happy_ and _at peace."_ Sonja said and Annisia grimaced in confusion as she felt tears fall from one of her eyes and mix with the rain. "I will not let anyone take that away from me!"

"Then…" Annisia trailed off as her voice wavered ever so slightly even as her chest burned. "…then you better take me down." Annisia said and time seemed to slow at the two glared into each other's eyes. Spider-Man moved toward them, a sense of foreboding filling him, but he fell to a knee once that pain from his injury proved too much. At that moment lightning flashed once more and the two rivals chose that moment to run toward their weapons, intent on ending their rivalry once and for all.

 **BGM: END**

"No!" Spider-Man shouted as lightning crashed on the roof, temporarily blinding him. When his vision cleared, his body went slack at the sight that awaited him. Before him stood Sonja and Annisia. Sonja found an axe buried in her chest as her blade ran Annisia through.

"You…" Annisia muttered as blood spilled from her lips. "You could have avoided that." Annisia gasped out as she stumbled forward, falling deeper onto Sonja's blade as her head rested on the red-head's shoulder.

"Our story ended long ago." Sonja whispered as she removed the sword from Annisia and dropped it as the axe fell from her chest. Both rivals soon collapsed to their knees. "You've defeated me, now please, rest in peace. We have a second chance." Sonja whispered desperately before she coughed up blood. "Quit sabotaging your own happiness. You say we hate each other in this life, but outside of petty jealousy there is nothing but respect and admiration toward your vessel. Is it one-sided?"

"No." Annisia muttered as crimson and black flames began to cover their bodies. "Damn it all." Annisia muttered as she pulled back and glowered at Sonja. "I hate it when you're right." Annisia said and despite herself, Sonja chuckled. "This world is fucked without us. You know, that right?"

"It will all work out. Their lives may not have been as hard as ours, but our vessels are strong in their own regard." Sonja said as she rested her forehead against Annisia's. "For once, just have faith."

"Fine." Annisia muttered as she closed her eyes. "For once we'll do it your way…sister." Annisia said and Sonja smiled before they were both completely engulfed by their respective flames. When the fires died down the dazed and confused forms of MJ and Black Cat could be seen. MJ was once more in her civvies while Black Cat was in her costume. The only trace that remained of the two ancient warriors was the sword on the roof.

"That's it, I owe the Spider an apology." Black Cat muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "Getting body-snatched is a bitch."

"I feel like I have the hangover from hell." MJ muttered as Black Cat rose to her feet and extended a hand toward MJ to help her up. "Thank you."

"Okay red, how much of that shit show do you remember?" Black Cat questioned as MJ knelt and picked up the sword.

"Enough." MJ said as she turned and glared at Kulan Gath who was focused on his ritual. "He has to be stopped."

"Sit this out, I'll deal with him." Black Cat said as she looked toward the sorcerer in distaste. "You don't need this on your conscience."

"No, I'll be fine. I can't kill him if he's already dead." MJ rationalized and despite herself, Black Cat couldn't help but be a bit impressed. "I was supposed to do this, and I will."

"Alright, I can respect that." Black Cat mused before she stepped in ahead of MJ. "I'll still take point. I have a bit more experience than you at this."

"Appreciate it." MJ said thankfully as she rested the sword on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Spider-Man interrupted as he forced himself forward. "I can help." Spider-Man said, and the women took note of his current condition. The hero could barely stand upright after the injuries he sustained from keeping them alive. Their hearts went out to him for they knew that if he could stand, he would continue to fight. As if sharing the same thought, MJ and Black Cat glanced at each other knowingly before MJ made her way to him.

"Tiger, your heart really is too big for its own good." MJ said softly as she stabbed the blade into the ground. She smiled at him warmly as she pulled up his mask a bit. "Thank you." MJ said honestly before she pressed her lips to his. It was shortly after that, that Spider-Man felt a sharp pain in his abdomen after Black Cat hit him with enough force to knock him down. The moment he hit the ground, he knew that he would not be able to get back up. "But we've got this." MJ said with a bright smile as Black Cat shook her hand.

"That was oddly therapeutic **(FF12)."** Black Cat mused as MJ pulled out her cell phone and dialed something before she picked the blade back up.

"MJ!"

"We'll be fine, tiger." MJ reassured the hero before she turned to face Black Cat. "Let's go."

"Right." Black Cat said and the two quickly made their way to Kulan Gath who finally returned his attention to them once his ritual came closer to an end.

"The end is nigh." Kulan Gath cackled before he gazed down at them with a manic expression. "And I see that both Annisia and Sonja failed and left behind their weaker selves. Do you two honestly think you can oppose me."

"We think that you need to stop underestimating this era." Black Cat said as her claws popped out.

"She's right." MJ agreed wholeheartedly. "We have weapons now that outclass any spell you can think of casting you creepy ass wizard."

"I am a sorcerer!" Kulan Gath snapped before he conjured a green fireball in his hand and launched it at MJ. However, just before the blast connected, something slammed down into the roof in front of her and intercepted the spell which engulfed both her and Black Cat in a green inferno. Kulan Gath grinned in victory until the flames died down to reveal a warped twisted pile of metal in front of an unscathed MJ and Black Cat. The metal seemed to have been some sort of pod that was red and gold in color and bore the Stark industries logo **(FF13)**.

"I don't care what you are." MJ said as the Iron Spider suit attached itself to her body. The four metal spider legs popped out from her back and stabbed into the roof as the mask formed over her face. "Because you're going to be stopped regardless!" MJ shouted as Black Cat rushed forward. Kulan Gath cursed and rose his hands which summons dozens of corpses engulfed in a sickening green flame before him to intercept MJ and Black Cat.

 **BGM: Face It Tiger- Mary Janes (FF14)**

Spider-Man felt his jaw drop as he watched Black Cat and MJ work in tandem as if they had been doing so for years. True to her word, Black Cat took point and watched MJ's blind spots as she clawed her way through the army of the undead.

"Felicia!" MJ called out as she threw her blade to the blonde. When Black Cat caught it, she immediately flipped in her grip and stabbed backward to impale an enemy she heard approaching her from behind. As Black Cat continued to cut down her opposition a voice echoed throughout MJ's ears.

 _["Miss Watson, you appear to be outnumbered. Would you like some assistance?"]_

"What the hell? Who said that?" MJ questioned as she ducked under a strike from one of the soldiers. Recovering quickly, MJ rose up and slammed a vicious uppercut into the soldier's head that knocked it clean from his shoulders thanks to the enhanced strength the suit provided.

 _["I am an A.I. Mr. Stark has recently installed into the suit after what has been dubbed the Red Goblin_ **(FF15)** _incident. He was uncomfortable with the fact that you only had access to a single gauntlet and not the suit itself. In the event that his, in his words, 'best assistant ever', required the aid of this suit, he has performed numerous upgrades, myself included."]_

"Oh, that's pretty neat and thoughtful." MJ said suspiciously.

 _["He said it was insurance for when you inevitably, and I quote, let the spider crawl over you again."_

"Ah, there it is." MJ said sarcasticallyas she raised her forearm to block a sword that shattered upon contact with her suit. "You have a name?"

 _["No. Mr. Stark figured you would like to do the honors."]_

"I'll call you Karen, then." MJ decided before she grabbed a soldier and threw him at Kulan Gath. Unfortunately, the sorcerer simply burned the soldier to ash before it could reach him "You sound like a Karen."

 _["Then from now on, I shall be Karen."]_ The newly dubbed Karen deduced. _["I shall repeat my previous inquiry, do you require assistance?"]_

"Uh, yes?"

 _["Very well. Analyzing threat. Threat level analyzed. Activating: Instant Kill."]_

"Instant what–" MJ was cut off as orange repulsor beams blasted from her wrists and tore through many of the soldiers. "Holy shit!" MJ exclaimed as the beams continued to wipe out everything in her sight. "Felicia, duck!"

"Whoa!" Black Cat exclaimed as she was forced to hit the dirt to avoid being melted by the powerful beams that burned the rest of the army to ashes. "What the hell!?"

"I'm so sorry!" MJ apologized until, much to her relief, what she would now dub the beams of doom finally died down. As her wrists began to smoke, nothing remained on the roof but the flabbergasted forms of Black Cat, Spider-Man, and Kulan Gath.

"What kind of sorcery is that!?" Kulan Gath asked angrily. "I felt no magic, yet it clearly was!" Kulan Gath shouted as MJ looked at her hands incredulously as her mask peeled back.

"That…was kind of awesome." MJ admitted to herself. "I hit the jackpot when it came to employers." MJ said before she chuckled. "Talk about employee benefits."

 _["Recharge complete Miss Watson. Shall I resume Instant kill protocol?"]_ Karen questioned with an almost childlike innocence. A dark chuckle formed in the back of MJ's throat as a grin that even sent a chill down Spider-Man's back formed on her face.

"Oh, hell yes!" MJ shouted before she extended her hands toward Kulan Gath. The mad sorcerer barely had enough time to throw up a magical barrier to block the powerful repulsor beams. His shield trembled but it didn't even crack against the might of the Iron Spider suit. Even as sweat poured from his brow from the heat of the beams, Kulan Gath smiled victoriously.

"Even your strange power cannot best my magic!" Kulan Gath declared as MJ's mask reappeared over her face.

"No, but how about this!?" Black Cat interrupted as MJ's repulsor beams died out. Kulan Gath watched in horror as Black Cat threw Sonja's sword at him and immediately canceled his barrier so that he could duck beneath the blade. His barrier was powerful, but that blade had been known to kill angels. "Now MJ!"

Kulan Gath cursed when he realized that he was defenseless and went to put his barrier back up. He stopped, however, when instead of the strange energy beams, something else fired from MJ's wrists.

"Rope!?" Kulan Gath questioned incredulously, "You expect to beat me with mere rope." Kulan Gath questioned before he froze once he got a good look at it and saw how similar it was to the substance used by Spider-Man. Realization dawned on him as he quickly turned to see that the webbing had attached itself to the hilt of Sonja's blade. Before he could even begin to try and figure out what to do next, MJ pulled back with all her might. The last thing Kulan Gath saw was Sonja's blade approaching him before his head found itself removed from his shoulders, his mystified expression frozen on his face.

 **BGM: END**

"Got you." MJ said as she caught the blade as Kulan Gath's head rolled to her feet. The magic circle he created shattered and the world itself seemed to tremble as green cracks began to appear on their surroundings. Soon, everything seemed to go quiet before existence itself seemed to explode in a green inferno.

 **-?-**

 **BGM: All the Stars-Black Panther OST**

Spider-Man looked around in awe as he found himself in what looked like the Web of Life inside the vast darkness of space. He watched as the sickening green glow faded as the web returned to its usual blue as the 13th zodiac shone brightly in the sky.

"He was stopped." A familiar voice spoke up and he quickly turned to find Sonja before him smiling sadly at him. "Perhaps I wasn't even needed. She could have handled all on her own."

"Probably but I don't think anyone could have seen that coming." Spider-Man said before he shook his head. "Still, I shouldn't be surprised, she's always been a fighter."

"I guess time can't change everything." Sonja mused before an earnest expression appeared on her face as she floated toward him. "Protect her. She is far gentler than I am, even before I became who I am now." Sonja pleaded as grasped him by the side of his face. "Just like my era, I too must fade into obscurity. I refuse to let my demons taint this second chance anymore. This will be the last time we meet."

"Sonja, what will happen to you?"

"I will return to my slumber and dream the beautiful dream that is her life." Sonja explained as she gazed deeply into her eyes. "You are to be wed soon, yes?"

"We are." Spider-Man answered quietly which made her nod her head.

"Will you make her happy? Keep her safe?" Sonja questioned and a firm expression on her face. "She hides it well, but you know the truth, do you not? That she is a lonely soul. You are nearly all she has. Will you ensure that she does not become one of your many regrets or you one of hers?"

"I will." Spider-Man said seriously. "Or I will die trying."

"Good." Sonja said before she released a shuddering breath. "I know that her home life has been less than ideal in her youth. That those she calls parents are hardly worthy of the title. Their blessing would mean nothing so for whatever it is worth, you have mine."

"Thank you." Spider-Man said gratefully. "That actually means a lot more than you'd expect." Spider-Man said which made Sonja smile brightly before she moved forward and kissed him. The action caught Spider-Man off-guard and when Sonja pulled back, she looked at Spider-Man with a gentle yet mischievous expression that had not crossed her face since she was but a mere girl.

"A parting gift." Sonja said before she began to float backward and Spider-Man watched as her body slowly began to disintegrate into a fine dust as she was once more engulfed in a crimson flame.

"Hey wait! I wanted to ask, is my soul reincarnated too?" Spider-Man questioned and as Sonja gazed at him, behind him she could picture a muscular brunette man with long hair that she knew all too well.

"Who knows~" Sonja said wistfully with a strange gleam in her eyes as she continued to break down.

"That doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, in fact…" Sonja said softly as she closed her eyes. "I feel _amazing."_ Sonja said before she vanished from the realm as her last word echoed throughout it. The web soon began to release a comforting hum as it began to shine brighter and brighter as Spider-Man felt a tugging sensation.

 _Peter…_

… _please…_

 **-Web of Life-**

"…wake up." MJ pleaded as she sat by Peter's side in the med-bay and held his hand tightly. "Don't leave me."

"Leave you?" Peter whispered as he finally forced his eyes open. "Now why would I do something stupid like that?"

"Peter!" MJ exclaimed. Her eyes were filled with tears as Peter chuckled before he grimaced slightly.

"Sorry to scare you." Peter said as he embraced MJ tightly. "Goblin got me good, but I'm alright." Peter said as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll admit it." Another voice spoke up and they turned to see Felicia leaning against the doorframe with a small smile on her face. "I guess you two _do_ make a good couple." Felicia said teasingly before she winked at MJ. "I give up."

"You sure?" MJ questioned with a teasing smile of her own.

"Yes, I think I played with the spider enough for one lifetime." Felicia said dismissively. "Besides it would be a bit of a conflict of interest now anyway."

"What? What conflict of interest?" Peter questioned in confusion which only grew as MJ looked at with a bright smile, barely able to contain her glee.

"Oh, it's great! Guess what, Tiger? I have a Maid of Honor now!" MJ said excitedly as a look of complete and utter horror slowly appeared on Peter's face. "Tiger? What's wrong?" MJ questioned in concern.

"Oh no…this can't be happening." Peter whispered as he looked at them in morbid fascination. "Oh God it is…you're _friends now."_ Peter said and if he weren't so hurt, they figured he would have shrieked that last part. The look of genuine terror on his face made MJ and Felicia burst out in laughter as Peter groaned and covered his face with his pillow. "Maybe we should have let the wizard win."

This only made them laugh more and with his face hidden, Peter allowed himself to smile. Why?

Because these were the moments he fought for.

The peaceful moments between the chaos that was filled with the laughter of the woman he loved most.

And now that she had a maid of honor and the date drew ever closer, Peter realized that he would gladly fight for moments like this for the rest of his life.

His fiancé deserved nothing less.

 **BGM: END**

 **To be continued.**

 **First Things First! FUN FACTS:**

 **FF1: In the sin's past arc, it was revealed that Gwen had a brief affair with Norman Osborne after her relationship with Peter hit a rough patch. Due to this, Gwen would become pregnant with twins who would grow at an accelerated rate and be manipulated by Norman to kill Spider-Man. After she discovered the manipulations, Gwen's daughter-Sarah-would give up her quest to kill Spider-Man but not without expressing her own interest first and kissing him. (Yeah, this whole arc was pretty WTF to be honest…just pretend it didn't happen.)**

 **FF2: Kulan Gath is an ancient and wicked sorcerer that Spider-Man has fought twice before. They are a recurring enemy of another character Marvel no longer has the rights to (I think they don't anyway. It's a bit complicated because while the character I am referring to now belongs to Dynamite, another VERY prominent character from the same setting has just been reacquired by Marvel.)**

 **FF3: Alongside Spider-Man in his encounters with Kulan Gath was Red Sonja, Kulan Gath's main adversary. In both team-ups, Red Sonja's soul possessed Mary Jane. In their last team up, MJ was beckoned to 'become who she truly was' before she wielded and got possessed by Sonja's spirit which indicates a deeper relationship between the two red-heads.**

 **FF4: Like** **Cú Chulainn, Red Sonja is a follower and champion of the Goddess of Battle,** **Scáthach. Yes,** _ **that**_ **Scáthach, AKA Shishou to all my Fate/Stay fans out there.**

 **FF5: Probably doesn't need a FF cause it kind a goes without saying but, MJ has A LOT of reasons to hate goblins. Even if she does not remember it thanks to OMD, Norman is the reason her and Peter's daughter was stillborn.**

 **FF6: Sonja has been known to lapse into a Berserker Fury that has turned her into a literal one-woman army who has slaughtered waves upon waves of soldiers.**

 **FF7: It is believed that Sonja possesses a form of divine protection from Scáthach as she literally fights armies and comes out unscathed in nothing but a chain mail bikini. She also has many durability feats that back this claim up. So it's either divine protection or she's living on RPG logic wear less clothes is stronger armor. Either way, she is an absolute mad woman. (Will: It's the power of WOMB. It's a thing. Search it. Be enlightened.)**

 **FF8: Lily Hollister is a former Villain who went under the alias Menace. Former girlfriend of Harry and best friend to Peter's ex-girlfriend, Carlie she was the daughter of a DA who made all the wrong choices in life. She worked closely with Norman during the Dark Avengers arc and even became pregnant with his child. After A LOT of drama she would get amnesia and take up the Hobgoblin, Roderick Kinglsey's, offer to be redeemed into a superhero. Her current alias now is Queen Cat. (Felicia finally has a copy…cat…okay ignore that pun, regardless she has someone copying her style must mean she made it to the big leagues.)**

 **F9: The Hyborian Age AKA the Age of Red Sonja and Conan the Barbarian has been pretty much been considered a 'dark period', one missing from history in the MU *cough* excuse 'cause rights got sold*cough***

 **FF10: At some point in her chaotic life, Sonja would rule a nation of her own for a while in the books 'Queen Sonja'.**

 **FF11: Dark Annisia is one of Sonja fiercest rivals and enemies. Annisia is just as skill as Sonja, described as a "Goddess of Death" by Sonja herself. Formerly sisters in all but blood, they met and befriended each other in captivity. Event would eventually turn them to enemies with Annisia doing all she could to break Sonja like no other, she even gave Sonja the plague once. Their bond ran deep (to the point of love from Annisia's side) and Annisia remains one of Sonja's greatest failures and regrets that haunts her.**

 **FF12: During Superior Spider-Man, Otto punched Felicia and sent her to prison under the guise of Spider-Man. This would turn Felicia's love for Spider-Man into hate as she would later dive headfirst into a path of villainy for revenge and become a powerful mob-boss in New York. This complete and utter lapse of sanity would be explained as resulting from a deeper issue that she had with Spider-Man (Peter Parker).**

 **She couldn't remember who he was beneath the mask (This was due to Spider-Man asking Dr. Strange to magically hide his identity from everyone prior to super Spider-Man.)**

 **For a character who has a bit of an…issue…when it comes to control over her life and body, realizing that she couldn't remember the face of a man she had been intimate with repeatedly made something within her snap. (Having all the important experiences she had alongside Peter vanish created quite the void in both her heart and psyche)**

 **Eventually, after a much needed heart-to-heart, Peter realized that he unintentionally performed the text book definition of a dick move to one of his closest allies. Peter would reveal his identity again, they would make up, and set off on the path of becoming even better friends as they both now found themselves involved with other people. (Peter with MJ and her with Johnny though this relationship is short-lived)**

 **FF13: When MJ worked for Tony, she became one of his favorite employees. During her employment she and Tony became good enough friends where she could get access to his tech in times of emergencies. During a battle against Regent, she and Tony teamed up to assist Spider-Man in taking down the villain. Later, during the Red Goblin incident, she was able to fend the Red Goblin off with a gauntlet that could fire repulsor blasts.**

 **FF14: No seriously, Gwen's band the Mary Jane's have a legitimate song you can listen to. IT's actually decent too, go ahead listen to it. Don't worry. I'll wait.**

 **FF15: Not sure if I went over this before but, the Red Goblin is Norman Osborn who had been taken over by the carnage symbiote. He managed to fight off Spider-Man and many of his allies and even killed Agent Venom. It was thanks to the venom symbiote bonding with Spider-Man once more that he was defeated. The price of the Red Goblin's power was that his mind was scrambled to the point where he believes that Spider-Man IS Norman Osborne not knowing that he is Norman.)**

 **Status of current projects**

 **Spider-Network: UPDATED!**

 **Rough Draft of Presence Book 2: 16/22 chapters done**

 **Sora's Life is a Game RE: Outline completed, plotline understood, a couple of pages in but got to focus more on it. August was busy between my birthday, personal projects, life, etc.**

 **Knights of Rose: Working on it, its going very slowly because I won't lie. It appears Roosterteeth is doing everything in its power to make me fall out of love with the series and it has worked.**

 **Marvel Trinity: Chapter wise? No pages yet. Brainstorming wise? Finally decided on an ending so when life gives me a bigger break, I am going to get right to it!**

 **One-shots: Have a few one-shots I want to try to get out but they are low on the priority list.**

 _ **Rebuff's projects:**_

 _ **Louise's Life is A Game: (RebuffX7): Hey! Started on the next chapter, really needed to figure out which direction I wanted to go in.**_

 _ **Will's projects:**_

 _ **(Will) All current works are on lockdown while I'm locked in mortal combat with college. However, there are a few ideas being worked on that Rebuke knows of. Hopefully, I can actually provide a chapter or two soon. In lieu of that, I still do what I can with what Rebuke and Rebuff sends me.**_

 **Reviews!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah, he is honestly my favorite symbiote wearer. From bully to legitimate hero in ever sense of the word. He will be missed (*cough* until he gets brought back like everybody else*cough*)**

 **CyberDragonEX: Interesting idea, might have to look further into the logistics of it and plan out a storyline but I will take note. Thanks for the review!**

 **Duderino: Yo, I definitely did! Great recommendation!**

 **Coolkid0806: Don't worry I have plans regarding that but until I can solidify any of the plans, enjoy this nod toward that story! Also, lol trust me it feels weird writing it too.**

 **Flame1hedgehog: 1. I have, it was amazing. 2. I have a storyline I think might work with MCU Spidey but it won't happen for a bit. Thanks for the review!**

 **Gundamn Kaiser: XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Hellsider1985: Would definitely make for an interesting chapter, will add that plotline to the ever-growing list! Thanks for the review!**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: That would be an interesting story because as TOAA he tries to stay back as much as possible to let his creations live their lives on their own. Things would probably be better, but he'd probably then have an internal dilemma of whether he is doing the right thing.**

 **CRUDEN: Yep just another day in his hectic life lol! Thanks for the review!**

 **HavcOLyte: Yep wanted to try a less is more tactic for a bit. One problem I always have when writing is writing a tad bit more than necessary which is some of the feedback I've gotten from my mostly positive reviews on my book. Hopefully this is a lesson I can carry forward! Thanks for the review!**

 **Superpierce: #Mondays lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **Griezz: To be fair, Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) was barely a b-list hero herself to be honest. Did I like her? Yes, more than her Captain Marvel run by far. Did I think Marvel had any idea what they were doing with her character? Not at all. They shelved her for a bit because they didn't know what to do with her if I remember correctly. Hell, I don't even think some of her fans now even know she ever was Ms. Marvel. So, while I agree that you are 100% right that Ms. Marvel surpassed Carol's run on the character, I also don't think that was a particularly high bar.**

 **As for Riri? I legitimately take people liking her as a red flag to who they are as a person. She is legitimately one of the reasons my book even exists though. I took her existence as a challenge to show people they can have both diverse and good new characters that doesn't hinder any pre-existing legacy. Like, I'm black, and I can't stand her, so I don't know who Marvel is trying to impress because it clearly isn't their fans.**

 **Lord Edric: Hey…nice idea you have there. It would be a shame if I…added it to the list. *Steals plot* Thanks for the review! Also, I like Teresa too, since they made her canon, I wished they would use her more in the mythos. She's a great supporting character that is loyal to him and loves him unconditionally without wanting to bone him like basically all the other women in his life lol. She'd be a breath of fresh air. Maybe she could even grow to take over May's place so that the woman can live and die in peace. (I love Aunt May but one more day was a clear sign that it was time for her to go. She did her job and raised her nephew to become a good man. Let her rest in peace so Marvel can stop mishandling her character.)**

 **DannyPhantom: I am humbled to hear that, especially as he is my favorite fiction character, and this started as a writing exercise. Thanks for the review!**

 **PaasiveNox: Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Star Iron: And thank you for taking the time to read and review! I love hearing your thoughts and I hope you can continue to enjoy reading my work! Thanks for the review!**

 **Rivet94: Happy to see you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Read and review! And as always…**

… **stay classy!**

 **~RebukeX7**


	10. Mercy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spider-Man (WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY) But I do own** _ **Presence: The Marked**_ **by L.J. Branch and so can you as it will be on sale on Amazon in E-book, Kindle Unlimited, and Print, from December 25** **th** **to Januarary 1** **st** **!**

 **Here's a quick Holiday update. I have important info regarding my update schedule at the end of the chapter.**

 **Featured BGMS:**

 **Spidey Bells | A VERY SPIDEY CHRISTMAS**

 **Joy To The World (That I Just Saved) ft. Miles Morales**

 **Deck The Halls | A VERY SPIDEY CHRISTMAS**

 **Notification 10: Mercy**

" _ **There exists a burden."**_

" _ **A burden unlike any other."**_

" _ **A burden to see not just the big picture."**_

" _ **But to be the one who takes it."**_

" _ **Heh 'one'. Perhaps that's the wrong word."**_

" _ **Have we ever been one?"**_

" _ **Shame. It seems that even I am unable to comprehend my own existence."**_

" _ **This is why I sleep most of the time."**_

" _ **Or is it we?"**_

" _ **Still."**_

" _ **That is irrelevant."**_

" _ **What are we? What am I?"**_

" _ **Am I the bond between atoms?"**_

" _ **The tethers of the hearts?"**_

" _ **The cosmic glue to the multiverse?"**_

" _ **A selfish individual?"**_

" _ **Or a generous multitude?"**_

" _ **Do I laugh?**_

" _ **Do I cry?"**_

" _ **Do I live?"**_

" _ **Or do I just exist?"**_

" _ **The answer?"**_

" _ **To all of these questions?**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **However, one question I struggle with most is this."**_

" _ **Am I cruel? Or am I merciful?"**_

" _ **I cause pain to create happiness."**_

" _ **Of this I know."**_

" _ **One simply does not exist without the other."**_

" _ **Both are necessary."**_

" _ **Am I cruel? Or am I merciful?"**_

" _ **The answer to this I do not know."**_

" _ **I have killed brothers to save daughters."**_

" _ **I have destroyed cities to save countries."**_

" _ **I am both humble and arrogant."**_

" _ **Am I cruel? Or am I merciful?"**_

" _ **Of this I do not know."**_

" _ **But for today at least."**_

" _ **For you select few that hear my tale whether you know it or not."**_

" _ **For this one night."**_

" _ **Let me be merciful."**_

" _ **Let this…be true."**_

 **-Earth-616-**

 **BGM: Spidey Bells | A VERY SPIDEY CHRISTMAS**

 **Or**

 **BGM: Joy To The World (That I Just Saved) ft. Miles Morales**

 **Or**

 **BGM: Deck The Halls | A VERY SPIDEY CHRISTMAS**

 **(If one ends just start one of the other ones, they're all good lol. Actually just play the whole X-Mas Album even when you finish it's funny AF)**

 _ **#CallingAllParkers**_

When Teresa entered the apartment, she was greeted with the sight of Kaine and Ben attempting to agree on which star to put on the tree. With an eye-roll she put her presents down and grabbed a star from one of the bags. She yelped when Peter lifted her up onto his shoulders and moved between his bickering brothers. Ben and Kaine looked on stunned as Teresa laughed and placed her star on the tree, ending the argument.

Off to the side, MJ shook her head as Aunt May placed a hand over her mouth as she laughed. From the Kitchen, Aracely **(FF 1)** came out and rolled her eyes at Kaine who almost looked as though he were about to pout. With an eye-roll, she handed him one of the Christmas cookies she baked which made him brighten up.

When the doorbell rang, Ben went to open it and when he did he saw Felicia on the other side. With a grin, MJ went to greet her friend only to stop when Peter stopped her. Everything going silent, Ben look around in confusion only to pale when his spider-sense alerted him to the mistletoe above him. Ben paled and when he turned, he found himself kissed by Felicia. Peter wrapped around MJ and looked on with a grin only to laugh as Ben turned completely red.

MJ smacked his shoulder but eventually sunk into his embrace as she looked on warmly.

 _ **#Familia**_

At the Morales household, Jefferson and Rio looked on in amusement as they watched their son pace nervously. He had said that he wanted to invite some guests over this year, something he had never done before.

Rio had said it was a girl.

Call it a mother's intuition.

But Jefferson couldn't see it, his son tended to keep to himself from what he knew and had been busy with trying to keep his scholarship he had gotten from Symkaria. Still, Jefferson looked on in confusion when Miles seemed to turn toward the door just before the bell rung as if he had known his guests had shown up beforehand.

When the door opened, a blushing Gwen greeted him with her father behind her. With a knowing look, Mr. Stacy extended his hand and shook Miles with a grin. His grin seemed to widen the more embarrassed Gwen appeared. Miles turned and hugged Gwen before turning nervously to his parents. Rio smiled warmly at the sight, her eyes glistening a bit as Jefferson just gaped at his son.

 _ **#AmazingFamilia**_

Gwendolyn and Miles-8 laughed as they saw the Christmas post their younger counterparts posted as they recalled the first Christmas they shared together. Max and Charlotte laughed when they saw how embarrassed Gwen appeared as the other version of their Granpa had clearly made a joke at her expense.

Gwendolyn's father laughed as he wrapped his arms around his grandchildren as Miles-8 opened the door for his parents.

 _ **#Silverlining**_

As Silver Sable slid wounded on her bed, her severely damaged body barely hanging on from its injuries. She felt her eyes burn as she found herself in such a state on such a wonderful day **(FF 2).** From the shadows, a figure moved and in confusion she saw Otto approach her after slipping past her guards.

Her eyes widened in confusion as he brandished a golden spider-robot and lowered it toward her.

 _ **#I'mAGenius**_

A large tube was drained of liquid as Otto looked on proudly at his work. With his arms crossed, he grinned as Silver awoke in the tube. At first, she looked at him in anger for attacking her but when she looked down, she found herself at her peak physical condition after Otto moved her mind to a cloned body. Her hands shook as he handed her a Christmas card.

 _Happy Holidays,_

 _Remember next time to let your friends in._

 _-Peter B. Parker_

 _-Otto Octavius_

Silver cried as Anna entered the lab with champing bottles and a Santa hat. Behind her, Assassin Spider-Man entered after being dragged away from his covert missions. Mandatory downtime, Otto had called it. With a grin, Otto kissed Anna before suggesting a toast for her new accomplishment. Anan rolled her eyes at his theatrics but smiled all the same.

He was a pain.

But she loved him.

Off to the side, Assassin Spider-Man and Silver made small talk as they joined the festivities.

 _ **#Red &Green**_

Spider-Man Noir and The White Widow held each other as they watched Peni create a large red and green Christmas tree hologram with the help of Spider-Ham. The White Widow looked on in wonder at the beautiful colors, Noir lowered his head and whispered something into her ear that made her gasp. When she turned to face him, he handed her a jar of facial cream.

The White Widow took it an turned around, removing her mask in the process, before she rubbed the scream into her scarred face. **(FF 3)** It tingled for a moment, but when she nervously turned to face Noir, he simply grinned at her. Her eyes watered as she saw her healed face reflected in his warm brown eyes.

 _ **#ThisIsWar!**_

Using an artificial snow machine that Peter and Otto designed, Galina and Spider-Man UK stood on opposite sides in front of the temple, each with their own army of spider-kids. As one they charged forward and participated in the single greatest snowball fight in history.

 _ **#Home**_

Cindy laughed at the picture Kaine sent her of his embarrassed brother before she turned back to her family who was all gathered in one place, making the most of this dinner together.

 _ **#MakingUpForLostTime**_

Peter and MJ-18119 sat on their sofa in each other's arms as they watched their daughters dance around the kitchen as they finished desert. When the doorbell rang, Anna bounced to the door and when she opened it, she beamed when she saw Mayday standing with Benjamin in her arms and Uncle Ben standing behind her. Rising from the sofa, Peter and MJ greeted Mayday who did her best to keep her composure. Gently, Uncle Ben grabbed Benjamin as the other Parkers embraced Mayday who began to sob as she felt the weight off the world lifted off of her shoulders for a moment.

 _ **#TheAnswer**_

"You are many things." Karn said as he gazed at the Web of Life. "But yes. Today. Today you are merciful."

"So now…" Another voice spoke up and Karn turned to see Madame Webb approach the railing. "…now you can go back to sleep until we need you. We are eternally grateful. We all needed this one night."

" _ **I see."**_

" _ **We see."**_

" _ **Thank you…watchers…"**_

The Web of Life went silent as Julia looked up at Karn.

"Come on big guy, even you must take a break." Julia said as she led Karn away from his post. "We're having dinner at Jessica's with our kids. And you have been given the delightful task of judging the gingerbread house contest."

"Wait, what!?" Karn asked incredulously which made Julia grin. "Wait, why are you here?"

"A seer can only foresee so many outcomes of Peter and Otto meddling in their love life before she takes matters into her own hands." Julia said as she winked at him. "Didn't see that coming did you?"

Despite himself, Karn laughed.

"No…No I can say I did not."

 **END.**

 **Short chapter but Happy Holidays all the same!**

 **FF 1: She is the charge and occasional side-kick of Kaine during his series.**

 **FF 2: During Ends of the Earth, Silver Sable was injured and crippled in her attempt to escape the Rhino. Since then she had been using a life-model decoy to operate.**

 **FF 3: Crime Master slashed and permanently damaged Felicia's face after finding out she was involved with Spider-Man Noir.**

 **(No review replies this chapter cause of its length. Replying would like double the length and I don't wanna mislead you into thinking this is 2 times longer than it is. They were all read and appreciated though! Have no doubt about that!)**

 **Now on to my changes in update schedule. I won't lie it's about to be even spottier than before because I will be starting a dream job of mine Jan 6** **th** **. This is good personally but for you it means an adjustment period with little free time for me to actually write until I get a handle on my new role.**

 **Again this is great news for me.**

 **For you, not so much sorry about that.**

 **But I promise to get a handle on it ASAP! This fic will be updated when free time/imagination allows so don't worry.**

 **Now many of you are probably asking about Sora. Well funny thing about that, I wrote that chapter like 5 times trying to get it right, and then Disney decided to not wait 14 years and fix their game in a DLC. So now I have to play Re: Mind first and get a handle on the new lore.**

 **Fuck me, am I right? Lol but seriously though I have mixed feelings about the DLC (should have been in the damn game) I am overall looking forward to it. So, I just wanted to thank you all for your patience. So, for now, Rebuff will be basically holding down the fort again till I get a break but it will NOT be anywhere near as long as the last great exodus I took lol.**

 **That's all, Happy Holidays!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **And as always…**

… **stay classy.**

 **~RebukeX7**


End file.
